jumeaux en pagaille
by Louise Malone
Summary: la vie d'une famille recomposée!
1. se rencontrer

_**Voici donc une nouvelle histoire.**_

_**J'ai souvent lu des fics ou Edward et Bella, ou encore Alice et Jasper, sans oublier Emmett et Rosalie, sortent ensemble parce leurs parents se mettent en couple. J'ai décidé, avec l'esprit de contradiction qui me caractérise, de faire l'inverse.^^**_

_**C'est une fic familiale ! Mais il y aura du lemon, ne vous en faites pas…**_

_**Cette fic est centrée sur les personnages d'Esmée et Carlisle. Elle est écrite de leurs points de vue, le plus souvent celui d'Esmée. Mais tous les couples apparaîtront, ne vous en faites pas !**_

_**Je pense publier les lundi et vendredi. Sachant que "une grenouille à sauver" est toujours publiée les mardi et vendredi.**_

_**Esmée PDV**_

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela puisse m'arriver.

Jamais.

Nous vivions à Forks depuis 3 ans, mes enfants et moi.

J'étais la mère comblée de jumeaux, Jasper et Rosalie.

Mes enfants avaient 16 ans, et je gérais leur adolescence mieux que je ne l'avais craint.

J'avais eu des soucis avec Rosalie, un an auparavant, parce qu'elle était devenue une jeune fille très belle, grande, blonde, avec des formes de rêve et une poitrine opulente, mais elle ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte, du moins, elle ne comprenait pas l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur les garçons de son âge et même sur les hommes.

Jasper, lui, s'en rendait parfaitement compte et il s'était bagarré un certain nombre de fois pour protéger sa sœur.

Ils se disputaient aussi à cause de ça.

Ma fille refusait bien sur d'entendre mes arguments. Et puis, quelques semaine seulement après leur rentrée en seconde, elle s'était mise à sortir avec Emmett McCarthy, le capitaine de l'équipe de football du Lycée, et mes problèmes, et ceux de Jasper, avaient été réglés.

Emmett lui avait dit strictement la même chose que nous, à savoir que ses jupes et ses décolletés affolaient même les grizzlis du coin, mais là, bizarrement, elle l'avait écouté.

Elle était restée sexy, mais plus du tout provocante.

J'avais eu peur que leur histoire ne dure pas, mais cela faisait prêt d'un an et ils avaient l'air de plus en plus amoureux.

Emmett et Jasper s'entendaient bien et j'acceptais de recevoir Emmett le WE.

Il faisait du bien à mes enfants.

Le jour de la rentrée en première, j'ai appris par Jazz et Rose qu'il y avait 3 nouveaux au Lycée. Des jumeaux, dans leur classe, et la fille du shérif, qui rentrait en seconde.

J'avais trouvé amusant qu'il y ait deux paires de jumeaux dans la même classe d'un si petit Lycée, mais je n'y avais pas prêté plus attention.

J'étais occupée.

Je travaillais beaucoup, avec la rentrée. J'étais décoratrice d'intérieur, et la rentrée scolaire est souvent un moment propice aux travaux.

Et puis, je devais pallier à l'absence d'un père pour mes enfants.

Jasper, surtout, en souffrait.

Trop souvent il jouait le rôle d'un homme, à la maison.

Il était beaucoup plus mur et calme que Rosalie.

Rose était une adolescente, Jasper était déjà un jeune adulte.

Cela m'inquiétait.

Vivre sa jeunesse en temps et en heure est primordial, à mes yeux.

Et, enfin, je cuisinais énormément.

Jasper et Emmett dévoraient un bœuf, ou pratiquement, à chaque repas!

Rosalie m'aidait, mais cuisiner ne l'enthousiasmait pas tellement.

Bref, nous menions une vie tranquille, et plutôt heureuse, malgré les soucis relatifs à une famille monoparentale.J'avais connu des moments infiniment plus difficiles (_**ndla: le passé d'Esmée sera révélé plus tard, comme celui de Carlisle)**_

Et puis, le 25 septembre, mon portable a sonné.

C'était le secrétariat du proviseur…

"Mme Hale? Veuillez venir immédiatement chercher votre fils Jasper au Lycée, il est renvoyé pour la journée pour avoir été mêlé à une bagarre! »

« Il est blessé? »

« Non, mais il refuse de s'expliquer! »

« J'arrive! »

Je roulais vers Port Angeles ou j'avais un RDV avec un client.

J'ai téléphoné pour retarder le RDV et j'ai fait demi tour.

En moins de 10 mns, j'étais devant le bureau du proviseur. J'étais contrariée, mais ni inquiète ni réellement surprise. Jasper ne s'était plus battu depuis des mois, depuis que sa soeur était avec Emmett, mais avec la rentrée certains gars avaient peut-être à nouveau tenté leur chance avec Rose, sans y mettre les formes...

A peine arrivée, j'ai vu un homme se présenter au secrétariat:

« Bonjour, je suis le Dr Cullen, on m'a téléphone parce que mon fils Edward s'est battu avec un camarade! »

Il avait l'air de ne pas pouvoir y croire.

Je l'ai fixé, subjuguée, avant de me ressaisir.

La secrétaire lui a demandé de patienter, comme à moi et il est venu s'asseoir à mes cotés.

Il s'est présenté, courtoisement:

« Dr Cullen, Carlisle Cullen! »

« Esmée Hale. Je crois malheureusement que nos fils se sont battus ensemble… »

« Oh…Je ne comprends pas, vraiment, Edward ne s'est jamais battu jusqu'à aujourd'hui! Pas que j'insinue que ce soit la faute du votre, loin de là bien entendu! »

Il avait l'air perdu.

J'étais amusée. Il était très beau. Un peu plus âgé que moi, sans doute, ses cheveux châtain clair grisonnaient légèrement.

Ses yeux bleus reflétaient la franchise et la bonté.

Pour l'heure, ils étaient surtout anxieux.

Rapidement le proviseur nous a invité à entrer.

Tout de suite, j'ai vu Jasper, la tête baissé, assis prêt du mur.

Emmett et Rosalie se tenaient debout à coté de lui.

Jasper avait un œil au beur noir et une lèvre entaillée.

Je me suis précipitée sur lui:

« Jasper! Ca va? »

« oui oui, c'est bon m'man! »

J'ai relevé la tête.

Le docteur Cullen tenait par les épaules une jeune fille brune, toute petite, qui avait l'air sur le point de pleurer.

Debout, tout prêt du proviseur qui avait l'air de le surveiller, se tenait un jeune homme de l'âge de mes enfants, environ. Il avait des cheveux en bataille roux foncé et ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs en direction de Jasper.

Il était moins marqué que mon fils, mais on voyait au premier coup d'œil que c'était avec lui que Jasper s'était battu.

Le proviseur a alors prit la parole:

« Je pense que c'est un malentendu, Bella, explique nous ce que tu as vu! »

J'ai alors remarqué une toute jeune fille brune, avec de longues boucles châtain et de grands yeux chocolat, qui avait l'air très timide, et surtout très impressionné de se retrouver là.

D'une toute petite voix, qui nous a tous obligé à tendre l'oreille, elle a dit:

« Ces deux là, la petite brune et le grand blond, étaient en train de s'embrasser à coté de mon casier, quand lui (elle montrait le roux) est arrivé. Lui (elle montrait Jasper) tenait celle là (elle désignait la brune minuscule) plaquée contre le casier et lui serrait les mains, mais ils faisaient déjà ça hier et je sais que c'était juste, hum, un baiser passionné. Mais lui (elle montrait à nouveau le roux) a visiblement cru que le blond agressait la petite brune et il lui a sauté dessus et lui a tapé directement dans la tête. La petite brune et moi on a essayé de les séparer, mais j'ai vite comprit qu'on y arriverait pas, et quand j'ai prit un coup dans le ventre je suis allée chercher celui là (elle montrait Emmett du doigt) parce que je me suis dit que ce serait le seul à être de taille pour les séparer! »

Elle s'est tue et j'ai regardé Jasper.

Il souriait, légèrement gêné, à la petite brune, qui lui rendait son sourire.

Le docteur Cullen a lâché sa fille et s'est approché de son fils:

« Edward? »

« Je…J'ai vraiment cru qu'il lui faisait du mal. On aurait dit qu'il l'obligeait… »

La petite brune a prit la parole:

« Edward….Il ne m'obligeait pas du tout! Je... Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu l'interpréterais comme ça… »

« T'avais qu'à m'en parler avant Alice! »

« Mais ça ne date que de hier! »

Le proviseur s'est levé:

« Bon. Emmett, merci de ton intervention rapide et efficace. »

« À votre service M'sieur! »

« Rosalie, Emmett, vous pouvez regagner vos cours, ma secrétaire va vous faire des bons d'entrée. Alice, Bella, je pense que vous pouvez y aller aussi, à moins que vous n'ayez autre chose à dire? »

La petite Alice a sourit à Jasper et ils ont échangé un clin d'œil.

Son père l'a serrée contre lui et elle est sortie avec Emmett et Rosalie; Bella a voulu les suivre mais elle a grimacé de douleur, se tenant les cotes.

Le docteur Cullen s'est approché d'elle.

« Tu as mal? »

« Oui un peu, juste là »

Elle a montré le coté droit.

Jasper a pâlit.

J'ai regardé Edward et j'ai vu son inquiétude aussi.

Le docteur Cullen s'est passé la main dans les cheveux, et il a regardé le ventre de Bella, qui était marqué d'une large griffure et d'un bleu commençant à apparaître:

« Il faut que tu passes des radios, pour éliminer la possibilité d'une cote fracturée … »

Sa voix était blanche.

Le proviseur a interrogée Bella, tandis que nous la faisions asseoir:

« Lequel des deux t'a frappée au ventre Bella? »

« Je ne sais pas »

Il était évident qu'elle mentait pour les couvrir.

Edward a alors prit la parole:

« Je pense que c'est moi. Le coup ne lui était pas destiné, évidement »

Le docteur Cullen est devenu très pale, tandis que le proviseur s'emparait de son téléphone:

« Sheriff Swan? C'est le proviseur. Je vais vous demander de venir au Lycée. Bella est légèrement blessée, elle va sans doute devoir passer des radios. »

« … »

« Oui elle est dans mon bureau, nous vous attendons! »

Il avait l'air assez surpris en disant à Bella:

« Il arrive, et il a dit que ça ne le surprenait pas.. »

Bella a sourit, malgré sa visible souffrance:

« Je suis maladroite! »

Nous avons tous rit, sauf Edward, qui était blême.

Il s'est enfin détaché du mur et s'est d'abord dirigé vers Jasper, qui s'est levé, aux aguets.

« Je suis désolé. Je me suis emporté. J'aime beaucoup ma sœur et j'ai réellement cru que tu l'agressais »

Il lui a tendu la main, et Jasper l'a serrée.

« Je comprends. J'ai une sœur aussi et j'ai déjà fait la même chose pour elle. On repart sur de bonnes bases, alors?»

« Ouais! »

Puis il s'est tourné vers moi:

« Je suis désolé Madame. Vraiment. »

Il avait un air franc et honnête.

Je lui ai sourit:

« Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas »

Ensuite il s'est accroupit à coté de Bella:

« Je…Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je suis navré, vraiment. Qu'est ce que je peux faire? »

Son père a prit la parole:

« Déjà, tu vas pouvoir payer les soins médicaux! »

Edward a levé les yeux vers lui:

« Bien entendu! »

Le docteur Cullen paraissait navré, et très embarrassé.

J'ai posé une question:

« Jasper peut-il retourner en cours? »

Le proviseur nous a regardé, mon fils et moi:

« Oui, je pense, si il se sent en état de suivre les cours! »

« Oui, ça ira! »

a dit Jasper, d'un ton pacifique.

Je me suis levée pour sortir avec mon fils, mais le proviseur m'a fait signe de rester.

Quand Jasper est sorti, le proviseur s'est adressé sèchement à Edward:

« Bien que je comprenne ta réaction, se battre dans l'enceinte de l'établissement est totalement interdit. Tu es visiblement à l'origine de la bagarre et tu en es tenu pour responsable; Jasper Hale n'a fait que se défendre. De plus, et surtout, à mes yeux, tu as blessé une jeune fille qui tentait de vous séparer. Mon résumé est-il correct? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. Dans ce cas-tu es exclu pour 3 jours. Tu devras faire une lettre d'excuse à Bella et à Jasper et je pense que quelques travaux d'intérêts généraux seraient une bonne, idée, qu'en pensez-vous Dr Cullen? »

« Oui, en effet, ça me parait approprié! »

La porte s'est alors ouverte à toute volée sur le shérif Swan.

Visiblement il venait d'apprendre que sa fille ne s'était pas blessée toute seule.

Il s'est approché de Bella et l'a prise par les épaules:

« Bella! Qui t'a frappée? »

« C'est un accident »

A commencé Bella, mais Edward a dit:

« C'est moi! »

« TOI? Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit? Tu tapes sur les filles? »

Charlie Swan affichait un air furieux, et c'est non sans un certain courage qu'Edward a poursuivit:

« Non, jamais. C'était accidentel. Bella essayait de nous séparer, Jasper et moi parce que j'ai cru qu'il agressait ma sœur alors je l'ai frappé… »

Il paraissait plus que piteux.

Le shérif Swan a secoué la tête, incrédule.

Le Dr Cullen s'est présenté:

« Shérif, je suis le Dr Cullen, le nouveau chirurgien de l'hôpital. Je pense que nous allons être amenés à travailler souvent ensemble. Je n'excuse en rien le geste de mon fils, mais je pense sincèrement qu'il ne s'en prenait absolument pas à votre fille, ce n'est pas du tout son genre… »

Edward a dit:

« Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu qu'elle essayait de nous séparer… »

Bella a levé les yeux au ciel et le proviseur e tmoi avons échangé un sourire.

Le shérif Swan était moins rouge et j'ai quitté enfin le bureau.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la journée que j'en ai su plus,quand mes enfants sont rentrés du Lycée.

Jasper avait su par Alice qu'Edward avait effectivement été condamné à des travaux d'intérêts généraux choisis par le shérif lui-même.

Bella Swan n'avait pas de cote cassée mais un bel hématome, et Edward Cullen devait, entre autre, aller la chercher en voiture le matin, et la ramener le soir.

J'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée.

Ensuite, bien sur, on a parlé de la bagarre du matin.

Jasper m'a dit qu'il pouvait comprendre la réaction d'Edward.

Mais j'ai froncé les sourcils:

« J'espère que tu es doux et gentil avec cette jeune fille, Jasper! »

Il a rougit:

« M'man! Je…C'est elle qui est une tigresse bon sang! »

J'ai repensé à la minuscule Alice. Elle paraissait au moins aussi douce que la petite Bella.

Ne pas se fier aux apparences, apparemment…

La fin de la semaine a été calme.

J'ai travaillé chez moi, passant beaucoup de temps à choisir des tissus pour une chambre de bébé qu'on m'avait commandée. Souvent, je repensais au séduisant Dr Cullen, et une émotion me serrait la poitrine. Cet homme m'avait interpellée, en mon fort intèrieur. Beaucoup de choses en lui m'attiraient. J'essayais de ne pas me faire des idées... Mais c'était dur!

Mes enfants rentraient tard.

Rosalie, depuis qu'elle sortait avec Emmett, n'était jamais là avant 18H30 _**(ndla: aux USA, les cours finissent souvent vers 15H00)**_ mais avant Jasper rentrait en principe vers 17H00.

Plus maintenant.

J'étais contente pour lui, parce qu'il rayonnait, mais je me sentais un peu seule.

J'élevais mes enfants seule depuis des années, et je savais bien qu'un jour ils prendraient leur envol, mais je commençais à mesurer la solitude à laquelle j'allais être confrontée.

J'avais eu des aventures, bien sur, mais uniquement sexuelles. Le plus souvent avec des collègues de travail, et même, parfois, avec des clients.

Je n'avais jamais présenté quelqu'un à mes enfants.

Le jeudi soir, à peine rentré, Jasper est venu me parler.

Emmett allait venir passer le WE, comme toujours.

C'était devenu une habitude.

Les parents d'Emmett partaient souvent en WE, seuls, et je m'occupais de leur fils, ce qui ne les dérangeait absolument pas. Autant j'appréciais Emmett, autant ses parents ne me plaisaient guère…

Jasper m'a offert son sourire enjôleur:

« M'man…On pourrait inviter Alice, pour le WE? »

J'ai ouvert la bouche:

« Mais…Ou va-t-elle dormir? »

Il a rougit:

« Ben…Dans ma chambre! »

J'ai objecté:

« Hors de question jeune homme! »

Il a levé les yeux au ciel:

« M'man…On a déjà couché ensemble, et elle n'était pas vierge, OK? »

J'ai définitivement reconsidéré ma façon de voir la jeune Alice…

« Jasper, en accueillant Alice ici, je prends l'engagement que »

Jasper m'a interrompu, agacé:

« Mais tu as pas fait tant d'histoires pour recevoir Emmett! »

« Certes, mais Emmett est un garçon, si quelqu'un se retrouve enceinte ce sera Rosalie et c'est moi qui gérerais ça avec elle! Là c'est différent! »

Il a soufflé, puis a tenté de me convaincre:

« Elle prend la pilule! »

J'ai joué ma dernière cartouche:

« Que sa mère m'appelle! »

« Elle a pas de mère, ils vivent avec son père! »

Mon cœur a battu un peu plus vite.

« Alors que lui m'appelle! »

Jasper a quitté mon bureau et j'ai replongé le nez dans mes croquis.

Moins de 30 secondes plus tard Jasper est revenu, un sourire éblouissant sur le visage et son portable tendu vers moi:

« Tiens, c'est le père d'Alice au téléphone! »

J'ai prit le combiné, légèrement dépassée mais le coeur battant:

« Allo? »

« Mme Hale? Ici Carlisle Cullen. Alice vient de me fourrer le téléphone dans la main, je n'ai pas eu d'explications mais je soupçonne un coup monté concernant le WE qui arrive? »

J'ai rit, amusée:

« Vous soupçonnez juste. Jasper souhaite inviter Alice pour le WE. »

Il a marqué une hésitation:

« Je n'y vois à priori aucun inconvénient, si ce n'est qu'il nous faut sans doute aborder la question des relations amoureuses et surtout sexuelles adolescentes! »

« Je crois que nous arrivons un peu tard, dans le cas présent, mais personnellement je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient tant que c'est en toute sécurité! »

« Je partage votre point de vue, et je rajoute que ma fille prend une contraception, ce qui ne m'empêche pas, bien sur, de vivement encourager le port du préservatif! »

« Absolument! De mon coté j'avoue préférer savoir mes enfants et leurs compagnons chez moi, plutôt qu'à l'arrière d'une voiture ou dans un motel crasseux ou leur sécurité ne serait pas ce que je souhaite… »

« Bien sur. Nous sommes donc d'accord, je peux amener Alice, ce sera sans doute plus simple! »

« En effet, je pense que vers 18H00, comme Emmett, ce serait parfait! »

A coté de moi Jasper a dansé de joie et j'ai rit de le voir enfin se comporter comme l'ado qu'il était.

Je ne l'ai pas avoué à mes enfants, mais j'attendais le vendredi soir avec autant d'impatience qu'eux.

Quand on a sonné à la porte, j'ai battu Rosalie à la course (elle venait de plus loin que moi) et j'ai ouvert la porte à Emmett.

J'ai été déçue, mais je l'ai caché, bien entendu.

Il m'a sourit et je l'ai serré contre moi.

Emmett avait besoin de beaucoup d'affection.

J'avais conscience de jouer un rôle maternel avec lui aussi.

Rosalie s'est jetée dans ses bras et j'ai vu une grosse BMW noire se garer devant notre allée.

Je me suis avancée, le cœur battant ridiculement vite.

_**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire sur un couple de cet âge, mais en fait j'adore ça! Donnez moi vos impressions!^^**_


	2. s'apprécier

_**Je suis trés heureuse que ce début d'histoire vous plaise. Ce chapitre est sans doute difficile à lire, d epart le passé des protagonistes, cependant, et hélas, je me suis inspirée de faits réels, surtout concernant le passé d'Esmée, qui est strictement ce que vit actuellement une amie ...**_

_**Esmée PDV**_

Alice est sortie de la voiture la première, sautillante.

Je lui ai sourit.

Elle portait un slim gris foncé, un gilet de coton à capuche rouge ouvert sur un tee shirt blanc avec le dessin d'un panda armé d'une mitraillette, et le slogan « arms the animals » était écrit en gros. J'ai éclaté de rire en le lisant. Jasper l'a soulevée dans ses bras et ils ont échangé un rapide bisou.

Elle rayonnait en regardant mon fils et ce dernier avait un air plus heureux que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

Alors, j'ai su que j'allais adorer Alice Cullen.

Elle m'a saluée gentiment et je me suis tournée vers son père, tachant de paraître naturelle.

Edward était avec lui.

Ce dernier m'a dit bonjour, visiblement gêné.

Je lui ai sourit et n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le décoiffer encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Puis j'ai enfin regardé le Dr Cullen dans les yeux.

« Bonjour Dr Cullen! »

« Je vous en prie, appelez moi Carlisle! »

« Très bien, moi c'est Esmée »

Il me regardait avec intensité et n'avait pas encore lâché ma main, quand il l'a enfin fait j'en ai été chagrinée.

Je leur aie poliment proposé de rentrer boire un verre.

Carlisle a regardé sa montre et m'a dit:

« Edward et moi nous rendons à Port Angeles au cinéma, mais nous avons un petit quart d'heure de battement! »

Nous sommes entrés et Edward s'est assis prêt d'Emmett, riant avec les autres.

« Je peux vous proposer du vin cuit, de la bière, des jus de fruits… »

« Un jus de fruit sera parfait, je vais conduire! »

J'ai ramené un verre de jus de pomme pour lui et moi et une bouteille de coca pour la bande d'ados qui s'est jeté dessus comme s'ils venaient de traverser le Sahara sans eau et sans escales.

Nous avons rit en les regardant.

C'était une bande de joyeux adolescents.

Carlisle m'a dit:

« Ils dévorent à cet âge, mais c'est normal! »

« En effet! J'aime les voir manger, d'ailleurs! »

Il s'est adressé à sa fille:

« Alice! Amène ton sac ma chérie! »

Puis il s'est tourné vers moi:

« À ce sujet, Alice et moi avons préparé quelques petites choses! »

Alice a ouvert son sac de voyage et en a retiré 4 pizzas surgelées, 5 ou 6 boites de biscuits, 3 l de jus d'orange, un sachet de bananes, oranges et raisin, et même un poulet rôti tout cuit dans un papier de cuisson d'une excellente marque.

J'étais réellement surprise, les parents d'Emmett n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de geste.

Carlisle a interrompu mes remerciements:

« C'est normal voyons! Vous accueillez Alice tout le WE! »

Il a donné le signal du départ à son fils peu de temps après, trop rapidement pour que nous n'ayons le temps de parler d'autre chose que de la météo, et de nos chers adolescents.

J'ai vu Edward embrasser sa sœur et Rosalie, serrer la main d'Emmett et celle de Jasper, tout en lui présentant à nouveau visiblement ses excuses.

Il m'a saluée aussi, sur le pas de la porte et quand son père lui a tendu son trousseau de clés il n'a pas commenté et est allé s'asseoir coté passager.

Nous étions seuls, Carlisle et moi, devant ma porte.

J'ai déglutit.

Il a passé sa main dans se cheveux, exactement comme le faisait Edward et il m'a dit, la tête légèrement penchée:

« Ce soir je me consacre à mon fils, qui en a besoin je pense, mais j'ai envie de vous inviter à dîner, peut-être demain soir, si cela vous dit?… »

Mon cœur a bondit de joie et j'ai taché de ne pas trop sourire.

« Si vous pensez que ma maison sera encore debout quand nous reviendrons, j'en serais ravie! »

Il a eu l'air soulagé et heureux.

Il m'a serré la main et s'est dirigé vers sa voiture en me regardant:

« Je vous appellerai demain, mais vers 18H000, ça irait? »

« Parfait! »

Je suis rentrée quand ils ont démarré et j'ai regardé Emmett et Jasper jouer à la PlayStation en hurlant comme des sioux en riant.

J'ai rangé les provisions et j'ai préparé des haricots verts et des pâtes pour accompagner le poulet rôti.

Les enfants sont venus en troupeau indiscipliné quand je les ai invité à passer à table et je n'ai même pas eu un os à donner au chien des voisins.

Alice est restée pour m'aider à débarrasser.

Du coup les autres ont fait de même:

« Dis donc Alice, je vais t'inviter plus souvent! »

Jasper a ouvert de grands yeux:

« Oh oui! »

Faisant éclater de rire tout le monde.

Je me suis réfugiée dans mon bureau tandis qu'ils transformaient mon salon en piste de danse.

Heureusement, je n'avais pas de voisins dont la maison serait collée à la notre.

Vers 1H00 du matin j'ai envoyé tout le monde au lit et ils ne se sont pas fait prier.

J'ai préféré ne pas réfléchir à pourquoi…

Le samedi ils se sont tous levés très tard et j'ai moi aussi fait la grasse matinée.

Dans l'après-midi j'ai expédié les garçons récupérer la commande de courses au Wallmart, pendant que les filles se maquillaient dans la chambre de Rosalie.

Je les ai rejointe et Alice s'est proposée pour me faire l'œil charbonneux, j'ai volontiers accepté.

Le cœur battant, j'ai prit l'air de rien et j'ai dit:

« Au fait, ce soir vous serez livrés à vous-même, je sors, je compte sur vous pour que la maison reste debout, canalisez les garçons, comprit vous deux? »

Alice a approuvé de la tête et Rose a avancé une moue boudeuse:

« Tu vas ou? »

« Au restaurant! »

« Toute seule? »

« Non! »

« Ben avec qui alors? »

« Le père d'Alice m'a invitée! »

J'aurais sans doute du attendre qu'Alice ne soit pas en train de me passer le mascara, parce que sous l'effet de la surprise elle a bien faillit me crever un œil.

Elle s'est répandue en excuses tandis que Rosalie me dévisageait comme si une corne m'avait subitement poussé au milieu du front.

J'ai enragé:

« Tu as un souci Rose? »

« Bah ouais! C'est bizarre, c'est le père d'Alice qui sort avec ton fils! »

Alice a haussé les épaules:

« Meuh ne t'en fais pas! Ils seront sages, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient jeunes! Mon père a 41 ans alors tu vois! »

J'ai noté silencieusement que Carlisle avait donc 3 ans de plus que moi…

Rosalie n'avait pas l'air convaincue par les paroles apaisantes d'Alice et j'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

J'avais pour principe de ne pas coucher au premier RDV, bien sur, mais l'attitude de ma fille me donnait très envie de transgresser cette règle!

Du coup, je me suis abstenue de faire participer les filles quand au choix de ma tenue.

Je me suis décidée pour un pantalon noir dont j'aimais la coupe, et un chemisier vert foncé, qui se mariait bien avec ma couleur de cheveux.

J'ai enfilé mon blouson de cuir marron et je me suis parfumée.

Alice m'avait très bien maquillée.

Je suis sortie à 17H45 pour donner mes dernières instructions.

Jasper m'a regardé, surpris.

Emmett bavait presque de surprise.

« Bon, j'y vais, dans peu de temps. Vous avez les pizzas pour ce soir, avec la salade composée ainsi des glaces et des fruits en dessert. Soyez sages! »

« Alors c'est vrai que tu sors avec le père d'Alice? »

M'a demandé Jazz, mi figue, mi raisin.

« Oui c'est vrai! »

Un silence de mort a accueilli ma déclaration et seul Emmett l'a brisé:

« Ben amuse toi bien Esmée, et si t'as un souci tu m'appelles et je viendrai, hein! »

Alice lui a lancé sa manette de wii à la tête:

« Hé! C'est de mon père que tu parles je te rappelle! »

« Désolée Lilice, mais on sait jamais! »

Alice lui a sauté dessus et ils se sont chamaillés en riant comme le faisaient souvent Jazz et Rose.

J'ai rit tout en prenant mon sac.

J'ai vu la BMW noire se garer souplement devant chez moi et j'ai du me faire violence pour ne pas courir dehors.

J'ai attendu qu'il sonne et j'ai même compté jusqu'à 20 avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il est entré après m'avoir embrassée sur les deux joues.

Il sentait divinement bon et j'étais sure d'être rouge vif.

Alice s'est suspendue à son cou et je les ai regardé, émue. L'amour qu'il portait à ses enfants était palpable, tout autant que l'affection d'Edward et Alice à son égard.

Nous sommes partis et une fois dans la voiture j'ai eu le trac.

Mais il a été prévenant:

« Votre journée n'est bien passée? »

« Très bien, assez bruyante! »

Il a sourit un peu tristement:

« La mienne a été trop calme. Edward a joué du piano toute l'après-midi, il est assez triste, depuis la bagarre. Il est désolé de s'être emporté, mais je crois qu'avoir frappé une fille le démoralise totalement »

« C'est tout à son honneur! »

Il roulait en direction de Port Angeles.

« Je fais ce que je peux, mais Edward souffre plus qu'Alice de ne pas avoir de mère »

« Je comprends, ça, Jasper souffre aussi de ne pas avoir de père »

Nous sommes restés un instant silencieux, repensant chacun à nos blessures anciennes, puis il a enchaîné:

« Vous vivez à Forks depuis longtemps? »

« « Un peu plus de 3 ans. On ne dirait pas en y arrivant, mais y vivre a son charme! »

Il a rit et a enchaîné:

« Je voulais un coin tranquille pour mes enfants. Seattle m'offrait des possibilités professionnelles mais je veux passer du temps avec mes enfants. Du temps en quantité et en qualité! »

« Vous êtes un père exceptionnel! »

« Je ne sais pas…Il y avait une place à prendre… »

« Vous êtes divorcé? Excusez moi si c'est indiscret. »

« Non, pas de soucis…Non je ne suis même pas divorcé, je n'ai jamais été marié. C'est une triste histoire, en fait. J'étais étudiant en médecine quand j'ai eu une aventure avec une patiente. C'est interdit, bien sur, mais j'avais 25 ans…Elle …Renata était danseuse. Mais elle se torturait littéralement pour garder la ligne. Quand elle est tombée enceinte, accidentellement, j'en ai été surtout soulagé: elle n'allait plus pouvoir se faire vomir et se purger comme à son habitude. Mais elle a très mal vécu sa grossesse et encore plus lorsque nous avons apprit que nous attendions des jumeaux. Quand les enfants sont nés elle a refusé de s'en occuper, préférant reprendre dès que possible ses exercices et un régime strict.

Au bout de 2 mois, quand elle s'est mise à piquer des crises dès qu'un des bébé se mettait à pleurer je lui ai dit qu'elle était libre de partir, que je ne laisserai jamais personne faire du mal à mes enfants… Croyez le ou non mais elle a fait ses bagages et elle est partie en moins d'une heure. Elle n'a même pas embrassé les enfants en quittant la maison. J'étais soulagé, en fait…Je, …Je suis désolé Esmée, de vous raconter tout ça, je le fais rarement et ça me soulage… »

« Ne vous en faites pas, c'est normal, je comprends, plus que vous ne le croyez! »

Il s'est garé devant le « diamant bleu » un restaurant français très chic.

Une fois installés il m'a gentiment interrogée:

« Et vous, Esmée, quelle est votre histoire de parent célibataire? »

« Elle n'est pas tellement gaie…Je me suis mariée à 20 ans avec un copain de fac. Il était beau, gentil, parfait…Du moins c'est-ce que je croyais…Je suis tombée enceinte un an plus tard, volontairement. Et Royce a commencé à devenir bizarre. Il répétait tout le temps que le bébé l'épiait. Qu'il allait le mater. Quand on a su que c'était des jumeaux il m'a accusé de l'avoir fait exprès. Après la naissance il s'est calmé un moment. Je croulais sous les couches, les nuits blanches et les biberons et il ne participait pas, ou presque pas. Et puis, un soir, les enfants avaient 17 mois, il est revenu saoul.

Il…Il m'a frappée et il a réveillé les enfants en criant.

J'ai réussit à m'interposer entre lui et les bébés, je ne sais toujours pas comment, l'instinct de la maman loup, je suppose.

Je l''ai frappé avec une poêle en fonte et il a passé plusieurs jours à l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas été inquiétée parce que j'avais été battue et que j'en portais les marques. Mais j'ai profité de son absence pour m'enfuir.

J'ai mit mes enfants, leurs jouets, le chat et deux cartons de vêtements dans ma voiture et j'ai roulé droit devant moi.

Au début on ne vivait que quelques semaines dans la même ville, pour éviter qu'il nous retrouve.

On a passé 6 mois à Reno, un an à Pasadena. A un moment il a retrouvé notre trace, alors que les enfants avaient 6 ans. On vivait à Sacramento, à cette époque là. J'ai fuit sans rien du tout, cette fois là, juste les enfants, parce que la directrice de l'école m'a prévenue qu'il rodait autour de l'école.

Il est mort quand mes enfants avaient 8 ans et ça a été un terrible soulagement.

Aussi affreux que ce soit de le dire, c'est vrai. »

Il l'a prit la main à travers la table et nous sommes restés silencieux.

Puis il m'a dit:

« Alice et Edward ont voulu reprendre contact avec leur mère, il y a deux ans. Ils ont trouvé sans problème ses coordonnées sur internet, elle est toujours danseuse, dans une troupe très connue. Avec mon aide ils lui ont envoyé une lettre, et des photos d'eux. Elle a répondu. Rapidement en plus. Mais elle a envoyé une lettre à Alice, uniquement. Elle lui disait qu'elle était mince, fluette, très jolie, qu'elle ferait une parfaite danseuse. Elle l'invitait à la rejoindre.

Pas un mot pour Edward, rien, absolument rien. Et pas un mot affectueux même envers Alice. Non elle s'adressait à…à une pouliche prometteuse. Ca m'a fait mal, ça a mit Alice en colère, mais ça a détruit Edward. Il s'est renfermé sur lui-même. Avant ça il était un ado gai et enjoué. Je l'ai amené consulter, bien sur, mais rien ne peut remplacer l'amour d'une mère, rien »

J'ai refoulé mes larmes et nous avons commencé en silence nos entrées.

Il a rompu le silence:

« Malgré tout, je suis très heureux avec mes enfants. Ils sont tout ce que j'ai et je suis fier d'eux! »

« Vous pouvez l'être! Alice a été la seule à m'aider hier soir! »

Il a rit, mais ses yeux brillaient de fierté.

Nous avons parlé encore, très longtemps.

De nos enfants, évidemment, de nos situations si étrangement similaires, mais aussi de cinéma, de théâtre et de musique.

De nos vies professionnelles également.

Il était chirurgien, et il m'a raconté des anecdotes, tristes ou joyeuses. Je lui ai raconté mon parcours entièrement autodidacte.

« On a connu des jours très dur financièrement, mais je suis fière de nous avoir tiré de la misère, les enfants et moi. Je ne suis pas riche mais je n'ai plus peur du lendemain! »

Nous sommes repartis vers 2H00 quand les employés ont ostensiblement commencé à monter les chaises sur les tables autour de nous.

Dans la voiture le silence s'est installé, bienfaisant.

Il s'est garé devant chez moi et nous avons levé les yeux au ciel.

2 voitures inconnues étaient garées devant chez moi.

Il a soupiré; joyeux:

« Edward est venu, c'est la Volvo des enfants, là! »

« Par contre l'autre je ne sais pas à qui elle appartient!

De la musique techno nous est parvenue, entêtante, quand nous sommes sortis de la voiture.

Il m'a regardé, un peu nerveux:

« Merci pour cette soirée, Esmée, c'était »

Je ne l'ai pas laissé finir je me suis approchée encore plus prêt de lui et je lui ai tendu les lèvres.

Il s'en est emparé vivement et nous nous sommes embrassés, nous serrant l'un contre l'autre, passionnés.

Sa langue était douce et tendre contre la mienne et malgré la pluie et le froid nous avons continué longtemps.

Ce n'est que quand le porche s'est éclairé que nous nous sommes séparés.


	3. se rapprocher

_**La plupart d'entre vous ont pensé que le 2° voiture était celle de Bella! Mais non, désolée!^^**_

_**Esmée PDV**_

La porte s'est ouverte sur Ben Angela, Jasper et Alice.

Jasper et Alice étaient enlacés, et hilares. Ben et Angela se tenaient par la main.

Ils ne nous ont pas vu, au début, car nous étions sur le coté, un peu dans l'ombre. Du coup nous les avons observés en silence.

Ils se sont avancés vers la voiture qui appartenait visiblement à Ben.

Ce dernier est monté et Angela s'est assise à ses cotés.

Ils sont partis et nous avons regardé nos enfants leur faire signe de la main puis s'embrasser avidement avant de retourner vers la maison.

Alice nous a vu en premier et a sursauté.

Son regard vif est allé du visage de son père au mien, avant de s'attarder sur les mains de son père sur mes hanches et les miennes sur ses épaules. Elle a sourit, bien qu'un peu gênée.

Jasper nous a vu à son tour et il s'est figé. Son expression n'était pas hostile, mais pas non plus ravie...

« Bonsoir! »

A dit Carlisle, courtoisement.

« Euh, salut »

A répondu Jasper. En fait, mon fils avait l'air de ne pas pouvoir y croire.

Alice était prise de fou rire.

J'ai joint mes rires aux siens et Jasper a tiré Alice vers la maison et a claqué la porte derrière eux.

« Ils ne le prennent pas mal, on dirait… »

« Oui ça pourrait être pire… »

On s'est embrassé à nouveau, sursautant quand la musique a rugit, montant de 10 octaves d'un coup.

Nous sommes entrés précipitamment, main dans la main.

Edward, dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, se tenait les mains sur les oreilles, et Carlisle s'est précipité vers la chaîne hi-fi, coupant le son d'un coup.

J'en ai profité pour allumer la lumière.

Ils ont cligné des yeux et se sont immobilisés, les bras ballants.

Dans le silence revenu, nous nous sommes dévisagés.

Alice et Jasper étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Rosalie tenait Emmett par la main, Edward était entré d'un pas dans le salon et j'ai vu, surprise, la petite Bella, assise sur la première marche de l'escalier.

J'ai eu du mal à la reconnaître, elle était maquillée, et coiffée en chignon.

Calmement, Carlisle s'est adressé au troupeau d'adolescents:

« Vous savez qu'il y a du monde dans cette rue qui voudrait sans doute dormir ? S'amuser ne veut pas dire faire n'importe quoi! »

Rosalie m'a regardée.

Dans ses yeux, la souffrance était palpable.

Emmett a été le premier à réagir:

« Votre soirée s'est bien passée? »

« Très bien! Et la votre? »

A répondu Carlisle.

« Géniale, jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez »

A grogné Rosalie.

J'ai vu rouge:

« Rose, excuse toi! »

« Non! »

«Elle est partie vers sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux.

Jasper et Alice nous ignoraient royalement, ils s'étaient assis sur le canapé et parlaient en se tenant ostensiblement la main.

Carlisle s'est tourné vers Edward:

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu t'amuses, Edward! »

« Alice m'a dit de venir, que c'était la fête… »

« Elle a eu raison! »

Je me suis adressée à Bella:

« Je suis ravie de te voir, tu t'amuses bien? »

« Euh…oui… »

Il était évident que non, mais elle m'a adressé un pale sourire.

Carlisle a posé la main sur l'épaule d'Edward:

« Hé bien nous allons y aller, merci pour la soirée, Esmée, j'espère recommencer très vite! »

« Moi aussi! »

Bella s'est avancée vers nous, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je…je suis venue avec Ben et Angela mais je crois qu'ils m'ont oubliée… »

Emmett s'est mit à rire:

« Non ils t'ont pas oublié, ils voulaient laisser Edward te ramener… »

Edward a rougit aux mots d'Emmett, et Bella est devenue écarlate et a baissé le regard.

Carlisle a prit les choses en main:

« Très bien, Edward, tu es en état de conduire? »

« Oui, j'ai juste bu une bière! »

« Bon, alors tu raccompagnes Bella? »

« Bien sur! »

J'ai tapoté l'épaule de Bella, qui paraissait au bord de l'évanouissement.

Edward l'a maladroitement prise par l'épaule et ils ont quitté la pièce après nous avoir salués.

J'ai raccompagné Carlisle dehors.

Il m'a embrassée encore, devant sa voiture.

Juste avant de partir, il m'a demandé:

« Esmée…C'est sans doute un peu tôt mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de cacher des choses à mes enfants, et je crois enfin j'espère que… »

« Je n'aime pas mentir aux miens non plus, on peut leur dire simplement la vérité je pense… »

« Oui, on peut leur dit qu'on se fréquente, non ça fait vieux jeu.. »

« Oui, déjà que ta fille était persuadée qu'on serait sage étant donné ton grand âge… »

« QUOI? »

« On n'a qu'à leur dire qu'on sort ensemble, ça leur fera les pieds! »

Il a rit et moi avec lui. C'était bien, de se sentir complice avec quelqu'un.

Le seul fait d'avoir été deux pour gérer le retour à la maison avait été formidable.

Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner, simplement heureuse.

J'ai décidé de laisser le salon en état et j'ai expédié Emmett, Jasper et Alice au lit.

J'ai regagné ma chambre et je m'apprêtais à prendre ma douche quand on a frappé à la porte:

« Esmée, c'est moi, Emmett. Rosalie pleure, elle ne veut pas me parler… »

J'ai soupiré , j'ai enfilé mon peignoir et je suis allée voir ma fille.

Elle sanglotait en effet, couchée en travers de son lit, son panda en peluche de quand elle était bébé dans les bras.

Je me suis penchée sur elle et j'ai caressé ses boucles blondes.

Elle a sursauté comme si je l'avais piquée et m'a repoussée puis m'a dévisagée et s'est jetée dans mes bras.

« Maman…maman…Je veux pas que tu sois amoureuse…Je veux pas te perdre! »

« Mon bébé…Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, même si je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un voyons! »

« On est bien tous les trois! On va pas vivre avec eux? »

« C'est beaucoup trop tôt pour parler de ça mon amour… »

« Promet moi quand même! »

« Rose, je peux te promettre de t'aimer toujours, mais je ne peux pas te dire de quoi l'avenir sera fait! »

« Je veux pas que tu devienne la mère d'Alice! Je veux paaaaas! »

« Rose…Je suis ta mère et celle de Jasper. L'avenir nous dira quelle place je tiendrai éventuellement auprès d'Alice et Edward, et laquelle Carlisle tiendra auprès de ton frère et toi, mais ce qui est certain c'est que je ne serai jamais leur mère, pas plus que Carlisle ne pourra être votre père. Vous avez eu un père, aussi peu paternel qu'il ait été, et Edward et Alice ont une mère, aussi défaillante soit-elle… »

Elle a relevé la tête:

« Tu es au courant pour la mère d'Alice alors? »

« Oui, Carlisle m'a raconté »

« Alice nous en a parlé. C'est affreux. »

« En effet »

J'ai observé ma fille. Elle reniflait, tortillant ses mèches entre ses doigts.

Je lui ai sourit, le cœur débordant de tendresse:

« Dis moi chérie, j'ai cru reconnaître ta pâte dans la nouvelle coiffure de Bella! »

Elle a sourit à travers ses larmes:

« Ouais. On l'a relookée, Alice et moi. Elle voulait pas au début, mais quand Edward l'a vu et qu'il lui dit qu'elle était magnifique, elle a faillit s'évanouir! »

« Oh…Edward et Bella? »

« Ça en prend la direction! Alice sait qu'Edward est tombé amoureux d'elle, il a apprit à la connaitre en l'amenant et la ramenant le matin et le soir. Mais Bella n'est pas facile à draguer. Quand il lui a dit qu'elle sentait bon quand elle est montée dans la voiture le vendredi matin, elle s'est mise à pleurer, parce qu'en fait elle venait de refaire son pansement et elle sentait le désinfectant… »

Nous avons rit ensemble.

Quand elle a été calmée pour de bon je me suis relevée:

« Je vais me coucher ma chérie, bonne nuit! »

« Maman? »

« Oui? »

« Je veux que tu sois heureuse tu sais, mais… »

« Oui je sais! Je te jure que ça ira mon amour, je ne ferai pas d'erreur, crois moi! »

Je croisais les doigts pour que ça soit le cas...

Emmett est rentré dans la chambre et je suis allée me doucher, vidée.

Le dimanche, Carlisle m'a appelée en fin de matinée.

Nous avons discuté très longtemps. Notre conversation était naturelle,spontanée, enjouée, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. Comme s'il était mon âme soeur...

Je lui ai proposé de venir prendre le café et il a accepté immédiatement.

Il est arrivé avec Edward à 13H30 et comme il ne pleuvait pas, pour une fois, les enfants sont allés se promener.

Nous avons discuté un moment, puis nous nous sommes installés sur le canapé et très rapidement la discussion s'est transformée en séance de baisers.

La température est montée haut assez vite, et je l'ai laissé passer ses mains sous mon pull.

Nous avons mit fin à notre flirt, haletants, avant d'aller top loin.

« Esmée, je suis désolé, je ne veux pas paraître pressé, mais tu me plais tellement, mais en même temps je veux une relation sérieuse, tu sais, pas une histoire de fesses! »

« Je sais, je ressens le même genre de sentiments, à tous les niveaux! »

Il est parti avec ses enfants vers 17H00, et ça a fait un grand vide dans la maison. Je me suis occupée toute l'aprés-midi, dans un drôle d'état d'esprit. Je savais que ma, notre vie à tous était sur le point de changer. Mais cela ne me faisait pas peur. J'étais pressée,excitée!

Nous nous sommes encore appelés le soir.

Jasper est venu me chercher dans mon bureau pour manger…

Il m'a regardé, dubitatif:

« Rose m'a dit que c'était sérieux… »

« C'est un peu tôt, on verra bien »

« Ça me fait drôle… »

« Je comprends, mais tu veux mon bonheur, non? »

« Bah ouais, mais Alice c'est ma copine, alors… »

« Si elle te plait c'est sans doute normal que son père me plaise, non? »

Même Rose a rit avec nous.

La semaine a été chargée professionnellement pour moi, mais Carlisle et moi nous nous sommes téléphonés tous les jours.

Le jeudi, quand je suis rentrée chez moi après avoir passé l'après-midi avec une cliente que j'avais du me retenir de gifler à plusieurs reprises tant elle était pénible, j'ai trouvé Rose et Jazz à la maison, avec Bella.

Parfaitement.

Bella.

Elle était sur le canapé, en larmes, dans les bras de Rosalie, qui la berçait maternellement.

Surprise, j'ai interrogé mes enfants du regard.

Jasper a levé les mains en l'air, en signe d'impuissance et a quitté le salon, grimpant les escaliers vers sa chambre.

Je me suis assise prêt d'elle, soupçonnant qu'Edward avait un rapport avec la crise de larmes de Bella.

Je ne me trompais pas…

A mi-voix, Rosalie m'a raconté:

« Edward a essayé d'embrasser Bella ce soir en la ramenant chez elle, mais elle n'a pas su comment réagir et elle l'a giflé… »

Les sanglots de Bella ont redoublé et je me suis mordu les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas la réaction que tu voulais avoir Bella ? »

« Nooon! Je…je l'aime….bouhouhouh… »

Je lui ai caressé les cheveux:

« Allons, il faut le lui expliquer, il comprendra, ça va aller… »

« Elle refuse de l'appeler »

M'a expliqué Rose.

En soupirant j'ai appelé Carlisle:

« Bonsoir…Comment va Edward? »

« Mal! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais il est enfermé dans la salle de musique et il joue la marche funèbre en continu! »

« Je sais pourquoi…Va lui dire que Bella est mortifiée, qu'elle regrette et qu'elle l'attend, chez moi! »

« Euh…bon, j'y vais! Je te rappelle! »

Bella a paniqué:

« Pourquoi vous lui avez dit que je l'attendais ? Il risque de venir! Et je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire! »

Rosalie répondu à ma place:

« Tu vas lui sourire, lui demander pardon et quand il va essayer de t'embrasser, tu passeras tes bras autour de son cou, tu ouvriras la bouche et tu tourneras ta langue autour de la sienne! »

J'ai sourit et Bella a rosit:

« J'oserai jamais! »

« Mais siiii! Tu as 15 ans, mince! Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, pas de soucis! »

Mon téléphone a sonné, c'était Carlisle.

« Edward demande si c'est vrai, il est plein d'espoir là… »

« Passe le moi! »

« Esmée? »

« Oui Edward, je te passe Bella! »

Bella a tenté de fuir mais Rosalie et moi l'avons plaquée contre le canapé et je lui ai collé le téléphone contre l'oreille, pendant que Rose lui assenait une claque sur la tête.

« Allo? »

« …. »

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée et qui m'excuse »

« …. »

« Moi aussi »

« …. »

« Je veux bien »

« … »

« Non, promis! »

Elle m'a tendu le téléphone en souriant, le visage mouillé …

Dans le combiné, Carlisle riait:

« Je comprends pas tout mais j'arrive avec Edward et Alice, ça me donnera l'occasion de te voir, tu me manques… »

« Tu me manques aussi, à tout de suite! »

On a été occupée, Rose et moi, à rendre visage humain à Bella, qui paniquait et tremblait de tous ses membres.

Ils sont arrivés, et nous avons littéralement poussé Bella vers Edward.

On les a laissé seuls, et je me suis jetée dans les bras de Carlisle.

Nos lèvres se sont trouvées seules et il m'a entraînée vers la cuisine, ou nous nous sommes embrassés et avons discuté un long moment.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes nous avons risqué un œil dans le couloir.

Alice et Jasper étaient enfermés dans la chambre de mon fils, on entendait Rosalie parler au téléphone avec Emmett et dans le salon, c'était le calme plat.

On s'est regardés; on a haussé les épaules en riant, complices, et on a entrebâillé la porte.

Edward et Bella étaient enlacés et s'embrassaient à pleine bouche.

Carlisle m'a sourit, visiblement heureux pour son fils.

On est retourné dans la cuisine, ou on a bu un café et parlé un moment.

Finalement, à 20H30, j'ai sorti un paquet de chips, du pain de mie et du fromage, des fruits et des laitages et on a tous mangé, entassés dans la cuisine.

Edward et Bella se tenaient par la main, hébétés de bonheur.

Ils étaient,il faut l'avouer, tout autant ridicules qu'émouvants...

Edward, surtout, ressemblait à une guimauve trop cuite...Bella passait sans cesse de la pâleur mortelle à la rougeur exacerbée et j'étais plutot contente qu'un médecin soit présent.

Carlisle couvait son fils du regard et j'ai comprit qu'il était heureux et soulagé de le voir sourire enfin, même s'il ne souriait qu'à Bella, bien entendu!

Alice semblait penser que l'histoire d'amour naissante entre les deux tourtereaux était de son entière responsabilié, et elle en était visiblement trés fière.

Jasper ricanait le plus discrètement possible et Rosalie me faisait des clins d'oeil, visiblement amusée et contente.

Moi j'étais ravie. Edward donnait l'impression de s'ouvrir à la vie et Bella ressemblait enfin à autre chose qu' à une petite musaraigne acculée par un renard.

Carlisle a donné le signal du départ à 22H00 et ils allaient déposer Bella chez elle au passage. Je lui souhaitais bon courage pour décoller Edward et Bella l'un de l'autre. Je me demandais bien comment allait réagir notre shérif bien aimé. En tous cas, demain n'allait pas être un bon jour pour griller un stop ou se garer au mauvais endroit!

Sur le pas de la porte,Carlisle m'a regardée avec intensité et il m'a dit, en me serrant contre lui:

« Esmée…Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi… »

Mon cœur a raté un battement:

« Moi aussi… »

« En fait, c'est déjà fait…. »

« Moi aussi »

Notre baiser, cette fois, a été un préliminaire à ce que nous savions qui allait se passer le lendemain soir…

_**Bon ben,jeudi ce sera un lemon^^**_

_**A ce sujet: je me suis trompée sur les dates de publication, c'est le lundi et le jeudi!**_


	4. s'entendre à merveille

_**On passe aux choses sérieuses dans ce chapitre^^**_

_**On est toujours en PDV Esmée, mais dans le prochain chapitre il y aura un PDV Carlisle aussi !**_

J'ai prit mon vendredi après-midi, décommandant un client en prétextant une migraine.

Je suis rentrée chez moi et je me suis épilée, douchée, longuement massée avec de la crème parfumée et j'ai longuement hésité à me raser totalement le pubis.

J'avais peur qu'il trouve ça vulgaire si je le faisais, mais qu'il soit choqué si je ne le faisais pas…

Pour en finir, j'ai juste laissé une fine bande de poils.

J'étais nerveuse, mais en même temps étrangement confiante.

Dans mes autres relations, uniquement sexuelles, il y avait toujours un moment un peu glauque, se retrouver dans un chambre d'hôtel, uniquement pour baiser, même entre adultes consentants, c'est toujours un peu gênant.

Là, c'était vraiment différent.

Carlisle Cullen me donnait l'envie de penser à l'avenir à deux.

Il me redonnait foi en l'amour, j'avais envie de lui faire confiance.

Pourtant j'avais sérieusement perdu foi dans les hommes. Je ne pensais plus pouvoir faire confiance à l'un d'entre eux.

Je me protégeais énormément.

Mais avec lui, c'était tellement différent.

J'ai enfilé une parure du sous vêtements en dentelle noire.

Un pantalon gris et un pull noir, au joli décolleté.

Je me suis maquillée dans des tons de violet et j'ai sans vergogne piqué l'écharpe violet foncé de ma fille.

Ce que j'ai vu dans la glace m'a bien plu.

Quand mes enfants sont arrivés, vers 18h00, avec Alice et Emmett, je leur ai montré le contenu du frigo et je les ai prévenus :

« Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer. J'ai confiance en vous, comme toujours, et je vous demande de ne pas faire de bêtises. Pas de son trop fort, pas plus de 4 autres personnes invitées… »

Jasper m'a dit :

« Edward et Bella doivent venir, c'est possible ? »

« Bien sur. Qu'ils restent dormir ! »

Emmett avait amené un pack de bières, et là aussi j'ai été claire :

« Pas de beuverie chez moi ! »

« Oui m'man ! »

Ont répondu les 4 chérubins en chœur, même ceux que je n'avais pas porté dans mes entrailles…

Carlisle est arrivé à 18H30 pétantes, comme promit un peu plus tôt dans la journée au téléphone.

Edward et Bella, main dans la main, étaient avec lui.

Je leur ai proposé de passer la nuit ici et ils ont été ravis.

Prudente, j'ai fermé ma chambre et mon bureau à clés. J'avais mit les quelques bouteilles d'alcool fort que je possédais sous mon lit.

Une fois dans la voiture de Carlisle, nous nous sommes sourit comme deux gamins.

Il portait un costume gris très foncé, une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge.

Il était assez intimidant…

« Où on va ? »

« je pensais au bar à sushis de Port Angeles, ou si tu n'aimes pas les sushis il y a aussi le petit resto japonais de l'angle de Kennedy Street et de la 8° »

« J'adore les sushis mais le petit resto japonais me tente bien, là ! »

« J'espérais secrètement que c'est ce que tu choisirais ! »

Le trajet s'est effectué dans l'euphorie.

Nous étions bien ensemble.

Détendus et heureux de nous retrouver.

Complices, déjà.

Nous avons beaucoup parlé, durant le repas, et de sujets plus légers que la semaine précédente.

Nos mains ne se quittaient guère, et l'un comme l'autre ressentions une connexion très forte.

J'en ai appris plus sur lui.

« Tu as élevé tes enfants seul tout en faisant des études de médecine ? »

« Non, ma mère m'a aidé énormément. Sans elle j'aurais été contraint d'arrêter mes études ! Elle s'occupait de mes enfants la semaine, et moi les WE et dès que je le pouvais ! »

« Elle habite Seattle ? »

« En fait, elle est morte l'année dernière…C'est pour ça qu'on avait vraiment besoin d'une coupure avec notre ancienne vie. Je sais qu'Edward aime vivre ici, même s'il ne l'exprime pas concrètement, et moi même je me sens …comblé, surtout depuis une semaine ! »

J'ai rosit et nous avons échangé un baiser par-dessus nos assiettes.

Vers 21h00 j'ai appelé les enfants.

C'est Jasper qui a décroché.

Derrière lui j'entendais rire et parler, mais ça avait l'air relativement calme.

Ben et Angela les avaient rejoint, et je n'avais aucun problème avec ça.

Une fois notre repas achevé, nous sommes tranquillement retournés à la voiture.

Il m'a enlacée et nos désirs à l'un comme à l'autre étaient transparents.

Il a prit la direction de Forks et je me sentais en confiance.

Il s'est garé devant une maison de Main street, que je connaissais, c'était l'une des plus belle de la ville.

Je savais qu'elle était à louer, durant l'été.

Visiblement c'était lui qui l'avait louée !

Il m'a proposé un verre, que j'ai refusé.

Alors il m'a embrassée, me retirant lui-même ma veste de cuir.

Nous n'étions pas des gamins et quand il m'a prit par la main pour m'entraîner vers sa chambre j'ai sourit, même pas gênée.

Nous nous sommes laissés tomber sur le lit, enlacés, et il a commencé à me déshabiller, tendrement au début, avec passion très rapidement.

Il a gémit en découvrant mes seins dans leur carcan de dentelle.

« Oh…Ils sont encore plus beaux que je ne l'imaginais.. »

Il a habilement défait mon soutien gorge et il est passé du gentleman à l'homme fougueux.

Nous étions très désireux, l'un comme l'autre et la situation était à la fois chargée de tension sexuelle, mais aussi d'un fort romantisme…

Il a caressé et a prit mes seins dans sa bouche, tandis que ses mains parcouraient mon ventre et mes reins.

La fièvre a monté pour moi aussi et finalement nous avons presque arraché nos vêtements.

Une fois nus nous avons reprit nos caresses là ou nous en étions restés.

J'ai découvert son dos, ses fesses, tandis que, penché au dessus de moi il prodiguait toutes sortes d'attention à mes seins et mon ventre.

Je me suis aventurée vers son ventre, qui était doux.

Il avait peu de ventre pour un homme de cet age, et j'adorais le petit coté nounours que son mini bidon lui donnait.

Moi même mon corps, bien que je l'entretienne de mon mieux, était celui d'une femme qui a porté des jumeaux, mais j'aimais nos imperfections physiques à tous les deux.

Il a parcouru mon ventre de ses lèvres, et a doucement caressé du bout du doigt la cicatrice de césarienne pourtant quasiment invisible.

Aucun de mes autres amants ne l'avait remarquée, d'ailleurs, mais là j'avais affaire à un chirurgien.

Il a délicatement embrassé mon pubis presque imberbe et il est à nouveau venu trouver mes lèvres.

J'ai caressé son pénis dressé et j'ai frissonné de désir.

Dans mon ventre, la morsure du désir n'avait jamais été si forte.

Il a prit un préservatif dans la table de nuit et nous avons joint nos doigts pour le mettre en place.

J'ai largement écarté les jambes quand il s'est positionné sur moi, ses yeux clairs cherchant une ultime fois mon consentement.

Je le lui ai signifié en tendant mon ventre vers lui et il a sans souci trouvé sa place en moi.

Nos yeux étaient soudés et avant de commencer à se mouvoir en moi il m'a murmuré :

« Oh Esmée…C'est merveilleux ! »

J'ai gémit à ces mots et nos corps ont commencé à danser ensemble…

Il était un amant doué, et je ne ressentais ni pudeur ni gêne, juste un plaisir de plus en plus intense.

Nous avons finit par rompre notre contact visuel, parce que nos corps se mouvaient de plus en plus vite et que nous avions besoin de fermer les yeux pour nous concentrer sur l'orgasme qui arrivait.

Je sentais son membre en moi, m'étirant délicieusement, allant à la rencontre de mon pubis, créant une délicieuse friction sur mon clitoris.

J'ai planté mes ongles dans ses épaules et j'ai noué mes jambes autour de ses reins.

Il a accéléré ses mouvements en moi, et nos corps en sueur nous ont complètement échappé, s'unissant à l'infini, se fondant l'un dans l'autre jusqu'à l'extase absolue.

J'ai crié, sans pudeur, et mes cris ont fait grandir encore le plaisir.

Il a grogné, et je l'ai senti se tendre en moi.

Il s'est cambré et son plaisir a rejoint le mien.

Le plaisir a reflué lentement, nous laissant enlacés, couverts de sueur et heureux.

Nous nous sommes souris et je me suis lovée contre lui quand il s'est eu débarrassé du préservatif.

Nous avons mit un peu de temps à retrouver notre souffle et nous nous sommes câlinés et nous avons encore parlé.

Cette fois nous n'avons pas évoqué nos enfants, juste nous deux.

On était prudents certes, mais on était aussi confiants l'un en l'autre.

Il a été très clair :

« J'ai vraiment envie de construire quelque chose avec toi Esmée. J'ai senti tout de suite que tu étais exceptionnelle, que tu étais celle qu'il me fallait…Je suis déjà très attaché à toi, tu sais… »

« On a passé l'age des gamineries. Je sais ce que je veux moi aussi. J'ai souvent voulu uniquement du sexe, mais là pour moi aussi c'est différent. Moi aussi j'ai envie de faire un bout de chemin avec toi… »

Nous nous sommes endormis alors qu'il était déjà presque l'aube.

Quand je me suis réveillée, il me regardait, souriant.

Nous avons prit une douche ensemble et il a rit en voyant la brosse à dent pliable que j'avais toujours dans mon sac.

Il m'a caressé tendrement les fesses tandis que je me rinçais la bouche et nous avons regagné le lit, à nouveau avides l'un de l'autre.

Nous avons encore fait l'amour, aussi délicieusement qu'un peu plus tôt dans la nuit.

Vers 10h00 du matin, tandis qu'il caressait sans relâche mes seins, j'ai suggéré que nous rejoignions la marmaille.

Nous nous sommes rhabillés et quand nous nous sommes garés devant chez moi je l'ai regardé :

« C'est la première fois que je les laisse seuls toute une nuit, j'ai le trac là ! »

Il m'a fait un clin d'œil :

« Je suis là ! »

Et c'était vrai.

Il était là.

Avec moi.

Sa main dans la mienne m'a donné une force incroyable.

Dans le salon, Ben et Angela dormaient sur un des canapés

Il y avait des verres sur la table, mais pas trop de désordre.

Nous avons fait le tour des chambres.

Sans surprise Emmett et Rosalie étaient dans celle de Rose et Jasper et Alice dans celle de mon fils.

J'ai ouvert la porte de la pièce qui servait de débarras et ou il y avait un vieux clic clac et j'y ai vu Edward et Bella, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pour autant qu'on pouvait en juger, ils n'étaient guère habillés. J'ai pensé au sheriff Swan et je me suis juré de calfeutrer ma maison…

Carlisle a tendu le cou pour regarder son fils et j'ai vu ses yeux briller de joie.

Nous sommes alors allés nous coucher dans mon lit, ou la fatigue nous a rattrapés.

Vers 11h30, c'est le rire d'Emmett qui nous a tiré du lit.

Nous les avons rejoint et Jasper a fait une drôle de tête en nous voyant sortir ensemble de ma chambre.

Carlisle a invité tout le monde à prendre le petit déjeuner au snack de la plage.

Rosalie était tendue, mais Emmett la serrait contre lui.

Edward et Bella étaient très loin de nous, seuls au monde sur une tréééés lointaine galaxie.

Ils ont à peine touché à leur petit déjeuner et on a du leur rappeler de penser à respirer, de temps à autre. ..

Jasper et Alice étaient visiblement partagés entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

Alice a résumé l'avis général :

« En fait, vous êtes des copieurs ! »

Carlisle l'a remise en place :

« Attention jeune fille, je pourrais bien te reprendre les clés de la Volvo ! »

Elle a ouvert de grands yeux et a aussitôt répondu :

« Ouais, mais un jour ce sera moi qui choisirai ta maison de retraite ! »

Nous avons tous rit de longues minutes, sauf Edward et Bella, qui ne devaient même pas se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls à table. J'ai quand même été soulagée de voir qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de se nourrir : Edward donnait des morceaux à Bella, qui le nourrissait ensuite à son tour. Au moins ils n'allaient pas mourir de faim…

Nous ne nous sommes pas quittés du WE.

Le samedi soir nous avons laissé les ados se débrouiller, et nous avons passé la nuit chez lui.

Nous avons testé la douche, la baignoire, le plan de travail de la cuisine, le canapé du salon et même le piano d'Edward. La boite de préservatifs y est passé entièrement et j'étais certaines que j'allais avoir des courbatures terribles le lendemain, mais je m'en fichais. J'étais bien, j'étais heureuse, mon corps était comblé de plaisir et de tendresse.

Il est venu passer la nuit du dimanche au lundi chez moi.

Bella a mentit sans vergogne à son père au téléphone, réussissant à lui faire croire que Rosalie l'avait invitée à dormir une nuit de plus. Carlisle et moi avons admiré sa capacité à se transformer en souricette timide qu'on rêvait de protéger, alors que visiblement Edward et elle ne passaient pas leurs nuits à tricoter.

En tous cas, son père y croyait. J'étais un peu ennuyée d'être complice, mais Carlisle a balayé mes doutes :

« Si son père ne voit rien, c'est qu'il préfère ne pas voir. Alors autant le laisser dans son monde ou il se croit tranquille ! »

J'ai quand même insisté pour qu'il parle contraception avec son fils, et pendant ce temps, j'ai coincé Bella dans la salle de bains.

« Bella, je voudrais te parler ! »

« Euh… »

« Inutile de me prendre pour une bécasse, je sais parfaitement qu'Edward et toi vous couchez ensemble, et je me doute aussi que tu ne prends pas la pilule. Vous utilisez des préservatifs ? »

« Oui… »

« Tout le temps ? »

« Oui oui ! »

« Correctement ? »

Elle était déjà rouge mais là elle est devenue violette…

« Comment ça, correctement ? »

« Dès le début du rapport, pas de pénétration sans préservatifs, il le met sans difficultés ? »

« Il le met comme il peut, je sais pas moi ! Mais en tous cas…Il le met ! »

« C'est des préservatifs achetés en pharmacie ? »

« Hem…C'est…Euh.. »

« Bella ?... »

« C'est Jasper qui nous les a donnés… »

Tiens donc…

« Parfait. Mais ce serait bien que tu prennes la pilule, tout de même ! »

« Mon père ne s'en remettra pas si je lui parle de ça ! »

« J'en parlerai à Carlisle, on verra ça ! »

« Vous allez en parlez à ? Oh… »

J'ai ri, attendrie :

« Il a bien comprit la nature de vos relations à Edward et à toi tu sais ! Et n'oublie pas qu'il est médecin ! »

Elle affichait un air affolé :

« Ben oui, mais…Justement… »

J'ai comprit et j'ai éclaté de rire :

« NON ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Il ne va pas t'examiner ! Il a des consoeurs gynécos ! »

Elle a retrouvé une teinte normale et a soupiré de soulagement.

Quand je l'ai relâchée elle a foncé retrouver Edward qui l'a prise contre lui et a à nouveau respiré normalement,ce qu'il n'avait pas du faire depuis l'instant ou Carlisle et moi les avions séparés de force.

J'ai convoqué mon fils dans mon bureau.

Il avait l'air surpris et inquiet.

Une convocation dans mon bureau équivalait à une remontrance maternelle et il le savait. Visiblement, il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire.

Je lui ai sourit :

« Alors, il parait que tu fais office de fournisseur ? »

Il a ouvert des yeux immenses :

« QUOI ? »

« Avoue, Bella m'a tout dit de toutes façons ! »

« BELLA ?Mais…C'est la seule qui ne fume pas ! »

« QUOI ? Mais je te parlais de préservatifs moi Jasper ! Je plaisantais et je voulais même te proposer de les acheter moi pour que ton argent de poche n'y passe pas entièrement ! »

Il a prit la même teinte que Bella un peu plus tôt dans la salle de bains et je me suis laissée tomber dans mon fauteuil.

Evidemment, je me doutais bien que mes enfants fumaient sans doute de temps à autre de l'herbe, mais bon…

« JASPER THOMAS HALE ! Tu fume quoi et avec qui?"

« Pffff. Ben des joints, parfois…Pas souvent… »

« C'est quoi pas souvent ? »

« Le WE, enfin, le vendredi soir et le samedi soir… »

« AVEC QUI ? »

« Ben…Nous tous ! Sauf Bella, Edward veut pas qu'elle fume… » _**(ndla : je sais pas vous, mais moi j'imagine très bien Edward se mettre entre Bella et le joint, protecteur et intraitable !)**_

J'ai cherché l'air :

« Alice fume ? »

« Ah ben oui ! Elle et Rose fument plus qu'Edward et moi ! »

« Et qui vous donne ça ? »

Je me doutais de la réponse mais bon…

« Bah…Emmett ! »

Voilà…

Je me suis levée, furieuse, et j'ai empoigné mon fils par le bras.

Je l'ai traîné jusque dans le salon et Carlisle a ouvert des yeux surpris en nous voyant.

J'ai appelé les autres angelots.

Le ton de ma voix devait être sans appel car ils sont tous arrivés au galop.

« Il parait que vous fumez des joints chez moi le vendredi soir et le samedi soir ? »

« QUOI ? »

A crié Carlisle, tandis que les 6 gamins se faisaient tout petits devant nous.

Edward a serré Bella contre lui quand celle-ci a fondu en larmes :

« Bella ne fume rien du tout ! »

« ET TOI EDWARD ? »

A demandé Carlisle, subitement terrifiant :

« Moi oui. »

Carlisle a dévisagé sa fille :

« Et toi Alice ? »

« Bien sur que oui ! Y'a que Bella pour pas le faire ! »

Bella a décidé d'être solidaire :

« Je le fais pas parce qu'Edward veut pas mais sinon »

Edward a grogné :

« Toi tu touches pas à ça mon cœur ! »

Carlisle a regardé Rosalie :

« Et toi ? »

« T'es pas mon père, ça te regarde pas ! »

J'étais en colère et j'ai levé la main sur ma fille. C'est Carlisle qui m'a retenu.

J'ai regardé Emmett :

« C'est toi qui les fournit, c'est ça ? »

« Ouais mais bon ça va, tout le monde le fait faut pas que vous le preniez comme ça, même Angie elle fume alors… »

« Angela Weber fume du hasch ? »

« Evidement ! »

A sifflé Rosalie.

J'ai buggé un moment. Angela Weber, la douce et sérieuse Angela, fille du pasteur Weber, en train de fumer un joint. J'avais du mal, là…

Carlisle a prit les choses en main :

« Bon, écoutez bien tous les 6. Nous savons parfaitement que la plupart des ados de votre age fument des joints mais nous sommes totalement en désaccord avec cette pratique ! Hors de question que nous cautionnons ça ! C'est comprit ? »

« OUI »

Ont crié 6 voix en même temps.

« Vous êtes priés de stopper toute consommation de manière immédiate et de ne jamais, jamais en ramener ici ou chez moi d'ailleurs ! »

A nouveau, ils ont opiné.

Il a enchaîné :

« A présent, vous allez me faire des recherches sur la fabrication du canabis et les dangers de son utilisation ! »

Emmett a essayé de râler :

« Hé ! Moi je suis pas votre fils et »

Je l'ai fusillé du regard :

« Si tu ne veux plus passer tes WE ici, Emmett, libre à toi !... »

Il a éclaté de rire :

« Ouais, c'est votre job de parents ! Allez viens Rosie, on va faire le boulot ensemble ! »

Une idée fulgurante m'a traversé l'esprit :

« Eh bien NON ! On va mélanger les couples un peu, histoire que ça soit pas trop rigolo ! Rose avec Edward, Jasper avec Bella et Emmett et Alice ! »

Ils nous ont fusillé du regard, surtout Rosalie et Edward.

Mais ils ont obtempéré.

Carlisle m'a servit un doigt de porto et nous avons éclaté de rire.

« Tu en as fumé, toi aussi ? »

M'a-t-il demandé à mi-voix.

« Bien sur ! De 16 à 20 ans ! »

« Coquine ! »

« Et toi ? »

« Ah évidemment , et moi j'en faisais même pousser à une époque ma chère ! »

Nous avons dégusté notre vin, attendant le retour de nos chérubins.

On entendait Edward et Rosalie s'insulter copieusement.

Jasper et Bella sont arrivés les premiers.

Bella était palotte :

« Jamais je fumerai ça moi ! »

Jasper nous a provoqué :

« En fait l'idéal c'est d'en faire pousser soi même ! »

J'ai soufflé, furieuse.

Carlisle lui a sourit :

« Amsterdam est bien loin, très cher… »

J'ai aussi sourit à mon fils, grinçante :

« Tu sais qu'il y a des pensions très bien à Seattle. Fais attention de ne pas t'y retrouver ! »

Il a sourit tandis que Bella rassemblait consciencieusement les documents qu'ils avaient imprimé.

Alice et Emmett sont arrivés et Alice affichait un air soucieux. Elle donné un léger coup de poing dans l'estomac de Jasper :

« Tu fumes plus, comprit ? »

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre ? »

« Ca peut rendre impuissant figure toi ! »

Jasper a pâlit :

« QUOI ? Ou t'as vu ça ? »

Emmett lui a tendu une feuille et Jasper l'a lue, affolé.

Edward a débarqué, Rosalie sur ses talons. Visiblement ces deux là avaient passé leur temps à s'étriper.

Rosalie a croisé les bras et n'a pas ouvert la bouche.

Edward a tenté de négocier avec son père :

« Vu que j'empêche Bella de consommer, je peux avoir une réduction de peine ? »

Carlisle a levé les yeux au ciel :

« Bon, ça ira comme ça. Vous allez nous préparer un bon repas et je peux vous assurer qu'on va vous surveiller à présent ! »

La soirée a été relativement calme. Carlisle et moi savions qu'ils allaient continuer sans aucun doute, mais pas avec notre bénédiction !

Le lundi matin Carlisle est parti de bonne heure, et j'ai moi-même conduit les 6 ados au Lycée.

J'étais en effet pleine de courbatures, mais incroyablement heureuse.

On s'est téléphoné et je suis même passée à midi et demi à l'hôpital pour manger rapidement une salade avec lui.

Le mardi soir j'ai invité ma fille au restaurant.

Elle avait besoin de me parler.

On a discuté, longuement.

Elle était terrifiée par la vie qui se profilait :

« Tu as un amoureux, et tu ne seras plus aussi disponible pour moi ! Tu vas avoir 4 enfants au lieu de 2 et ce sera pas pareil ! »

« Ce ne sera pas pareil mais ce sera bien je pense, même mieux peut-être ! »

« Comment ça pourrait être mieux ? Je te veux pour nous seuls ! »

« Rose…J'ai eu du mal moi quand je t'ai vue avec Emmett, quand j'ai comprit que tu avais des relations sexuelles, que tu n'étais plus mon bébé. Mais c'est le cours normal de la vie ma chérie. Les événements arrivent et nous emportent avec eux ! »

Je n'aimais pas la voir malheureuse, mais en même temps je me disais qu'elle avait besoin de ça, que sinon notre relation aurait été trop forte, trop prenante.

Et en effet nous avons tous prit un rythme très rapidement.

_**Note importante de l'auteure : LA DROGUE C'EST MAL ! N'en consommez JAMAIS, quelle qu'elle soit**_ !


	5. s'aimer

_**Esmée PDV**_

La semaine nous nous voyons quand nous pouvions, parfois le midi, parfois dans la soirée, selon nos emplois du temps respectifs.

Et nous passions tous nos WE ensemble.

Nous restions avec les enfants à présent, comme nous le leur avions promit, mais nous sortions souvent tous les deux, au restaurant, au cinéma, au théâtre.

Notre entente était parfaite.

Nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde, la plupart du temps.

Bien sur nos méthodes éducatives divergeaient sur certains points de détails, il était beaucoup plus direct et sec que moi, mais je contrebalançais avec ma tendresse maternelle.

Assez rapidement, Jasper s'est rapproché de lui.

Il était évident qu'il avait besoin d'un père. Jasper ;bien sur, ne disait pas directement son désir d'avoir Carlisle en guise de substitut de père.

Mais il s'asseyait toujours prés de lui à table, lui parlait de ses résultats à l'école, cherchait son approbation pour la moindre de ses décisions. Carlisle l'encourageait, le féliçitait et voir l'étincelle de bonheur qui s'allumait dans le regard de mon fils à ces moments-là m'émouvait particulièrement.

Carlisle et moi avons eu une discussion à ce sujet.

Nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait que nous respecterions toujours l'éducation que l'autre donnait à ses enfants et que nous resterions toujours ouverts aux demandes des enfants, quels qu'ils soient, sans les obliger à sympathiser à outrance. Le respect devait être le maître mot dans notre couple, et notre famille.

J'étais heureuse de voir que Jasper s'épanouissait ,à présent. Edward, lui aussi était très visiblement heureux ,et même soulagé de voir que son père était heureux avec moi. Je sentais qu'Edward se rapprochait de moi. Un peu comme Jasper avec Carlisle il était à l'aise avec moi et attendait visiblement que je comble une absence. Je faisais très attention d'être toujours positive avec lui, même quand je devais lui faire une remontrance.

Alice avait un caractère différent, elle était bien plus individualiste. Néanmoins, elle acceptait elle aussi avec un visible soulagement notre relation, à son père et à moi. J'ai vite comprit qu'elle avait longtemps tenu la place de la femme de la maison et que me voir l'être à sa place la satisfaisait pleinement. Elle me taquinait parfois, mais jamais elle ne m'a manqué de respect. Et elle ne cachait pas sa joie de pouvoir passer énormément de temps avec Jasper. Celui-ci était plus pudique, mais j'avais remarqué qu'il suivait sans cesse Alice du regard, et interagissait avec elle-même à distance, comme s'ils étaient reliés par un lien invisible, mais très puissant.

Nous avons fêté Noël en famille.

Tous les 6.

Emmett, pour une fois, était avec ses parents et Bella passait la journée avec son père.

Par contre ils nous rejoindraient pour le nouvel an.

Même Rosalie a fait des efforts.

Elle s'habituait à la situation.

Carlisle et moi avions prit une décision, qui était naturelle, sommes toutes.

Ayant peur de la réaction de Rosalie, nous leur avons annoncé notre décision le 23 décembre,pour na pas gacher Noël.

C'est Carlisle qui l'a fait.

Nous avons fait asseoir les 4 ados sur le canapé.

Nous avons attendu que Jasper et Edward cessent de se chamailler. Ces deux là étaient devenus frères, à notre grande joie.

Par contre Alice et Rosalie se tournaient autour sans vraiment se trouver.

Nous savions tous que c'était parce que Rose refusait de s'attacher.

Quand Jazz et Edward se sont assis l'un à coté de l'autre, riant encore, Carlisle a prit la parole :

« Bon, je pense que vous vous en doutez, mais Esmée et moi avons décidé de vivre ensemble. C'est une décision réfléchie, dont nous mesurons les conséquences. Nous allons devoir cohabiter les uns avec les autres, ce qui ne sera pas forcément facile. Mais nous pouvons y arriver, et être heureux, si nous y mettons du notre. »

Rosalie a fondu en larmes et Jasper l'a prit dans ses bras.

Edward a levé les yeux au ciel. Rose et lui ne s'entendaient pas très bien. Tous deux étaient trop entiers.

Je me suis approchée de ma fille :

« Rose…On en a déjà discuté…Je suis sure que tu t'habitueras plus vite que tu ne le penses ! »

Carlisle a posé une main ferme sur l'épaule de ma fille et lui a dit :

« Nous achetons la maison qui est sur la route de Port Angeles. Tu la connais ? »

« Je m'en fiche ! »

A articulé Rosalie.

Les 3 autres ont ouverts d'immenses yeux.

« Tu veux dire la grande villa de verre ? »

A demandé Jasper, qui connaissait bien la ville.

« Oui ! »

J'ai laissé éclaté ma joie.

Carlisle m'avait proposé cette maison, quelques jours plus tôt.

Je la connaissais, comme tout le monde dans la ville.

C'était une maison d'architecte immense et géniale.

Avec un immense jardin, et un accès privé à la plage.

Je bondissais encore de joie en repensant au moment où j'avais comprit que Carlisle était sérieux…

Nous avions signé le compromis de vente la veille.

J'ai sourit aux enfants :

« Nous déménageons le 2 janvier ! »

Jasper a serré Alice contre lui,gémissant de bonheur. Alice se mordillait la lèvre et sautillait sur place.

Rosalie a relevé la tête :

« Je suppose que je vais devoir partager ma chambre avec elle ? »

Sa voix était chargée de colère, mais surtout de peur.

J'ai froncé les sourcils :

« Rose… »

Elle a senti le regard de Carlisle sur elle et s'est excusée. Carlisle m'impressionnait: il réussissait à se faire respecter par ma fille.

J'ai soufflé un bon coup.

« Non chérie, il y a une chambre pour chacun, ainsi qu'un bureau pour Carlisle, un pour moi et deux pièces restantes que nous transformeront en chambre pour les invités ! »

Nous avons parlé de la maison un moment.

Même Rose a finit par regarder les photos que nous avions prises quand nous l'avions visitée.

Puis, nous avons demandé à Alice et Jasper de rester, quand les deux autres sont retournés vaquer à leurs occupations.

Là encore, Carlisle a prit les devants et j'ai savouré son autorité naturelle, simple, gentille mais terriblement efficace :

« Vous deux…Vous êtes amoureux et c'est génial. Mais, durant la semaine c'est chacun sa chambre, vous travaillez au Lycée et faites votre part de travail dans la maison. Le WE ce sera plus souple, bien sur, du moins tant que vos notes et votre attitude seront satisfaisants ! »

Ils ont hoché la tête, enthousiastes.

J'ai sourit à Carlisle :

« Je crois quand même qu'il faudra faire des rondes de surveillance, le soir ! »

Il a ricané :

« Je te jure que je t'occuperai trop , le soir, pour que tu aies le loisir de sortir du lit, alors on va plutot installer des radars de mouvements dans le couloir ! »

Le jour de Noël a été un bon moment.

J'avais parlé à Rosalie, lui demandant de bien se comporter et elle l'a fait.

Nous avions décidé, Carlisle et moi, de faire à chaque enfant un cadeau commun, et lui et moi avons aussi offert à chacun un cadeau personnalisé. Bien sur, je connaissais les gouts de mes enfants et j'ai ainsi pu leur montrer que je ne les oubliais pas, et j'ai également pu montrer à mes « beaux-enfants » que je tenais à eux, et que je me souciais d'eux. D'ailleurs, ça a été facile.

J'ai offert à Edward un métronome pour son piano et une parrure collier/bracelet/Boucles d'oreille fantaisie à Alice.

Nous étions au milieu des cartons, bien sur, mais nous avons ri. J'ai été surprise et heureuse de voir que les enfants nous avaient fait un cadeau en commun à tous les deux. Ils nous avaient offert une BD humoristique sur les familles recomposées et même Rosalie avait signé la page de garde.

La fin de l'année a été consacrée au déménagement.

Il n'y avait que des travaux de peinture à faire faire dans la maison.

Chaque enfant a choisit sa propre décoration.

Le caractère de chacun, ou son implication, s'est vite révélé.

Alice a demandé une chambre avec un papier peint manga et une peinture gris métallisée.

Jasper a choisit une peinture verte, très douce, avec des tableaux et posters représentants la nature.

Edward a choisit la chambre dont toute un pan de mur était une baie vitrée. Du coup, il a opté pour une peinture blanc cassé, mais de toutes façons tous ses murs étaient recouverts d'étagères de livres et de CD.

Rosalie a refusé de choisir quoi que ce soit. Je voyais qu'elle en souffrait, mais elle était butée.

J'ai prit les devants et lui ai fait une chambre dans les rouges, qui était sa couleur préférée.

Je me souviens très bien, qu'une fois que le déménagement a été terminé, je me suis dit qu'à présent, la vie allait être facile, tranquille.

Je me trompais lourdement !

_**Carlisle PDV**_

J'étais heureux. Il me semblait me réveiller d'un long sommeil. Etre un père célibataire et un chirurgien m'avait totalement accaparé durant plus de 15 ans. J'avais envie de vivre à nouveau un peu pour moi, à présent. A Seattle, l'hopital était grand et je n'avais jamais eu de souci pour trouver des partenaires sexuelles mais je mettais toujours des limites claires et précises : je voulais du bon temps, pas de relation suivie. Je n'avais pas eu trop souvent à rappeller mes conditions et limites : avoir des jumeaux à charge refroidissait la plupart des jeunes infirmières !

Quand je suis arrivé à Forks j'ai eu un peu peur de me retrouver dans une situation délicate à ce niveau là, mais …Le mirale que je n'attendais plus a eu lieu. Esmée est entrée dans ma vie ! La femme que j'avais toujours cherché sans jamais la trouver, sans même jamais savoir que je la cherchais, existais , et était là, disponible !

J'ai su immédiatement qu'elle était mon âme sœur. Nos destinées étaient étrangement semblables et les réunir m'est tout de suite apapru comme une évidence. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle en quelques jours. Elle était tout ce que je voulais chez une femme. Elle était douce, maternelle, mais en même temps elle savait élever ses enfants, elle avait un bon niveau intellectuel et nous pouvions discuter d'égal à égal de littérature, de cinéma, de politique, d'éducation et de bien d'autres choses encore ! Bien entendu je la trouvais superbe et elle avait une sexualité assumée et assez libre, sans jamais être vulgaire.

Bref, je nageais dans le bonheur ! Le seul problème se prénommait Rosalie. Je savais que Jasper, Edward et Alice étaient soulagés, en quelque sorte, de notre histoire d'amour, qui leur redonnait la place qui était la leur : celles d'adolescents. L'histoire d'amour entre Alice et Jasper mise à part, je sentais que ma fille était heureuse d'avoir à ses cotés une figure maternelle stable et aimante. Edward lui, ne cherchait même pas à cacher à quel point il était heureux de voir Esmée arriver dans nos vies.

Jasper, je le sentais presque physiquement, s'accrochait à moi et attendait énormément de notre relation, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

En fin de compte, seule Rosalie faisait de la résistance. Mais je pense aussi qu'elle était la seule à réellement apprécier sa vie d'avant. Elle avait un très fort caractère et elle avait sans doute comprit que nous allions être deux, désormais, pour la cadrer.

En même temps, je sentais son ambivalance. Elle se pliait à mes demandes sans vraiment discuter, se contentant de souffler et de grogner, mais obéissant quand même, et je savais que dans le fond elle avait besoin que je la cadre et la maintienne dans sa place d'adolescente.

Edward et Rosalie ne s'entendaient pas,même s'ils réussissaient la plupart du temps à s'ignorer et se tolérer, mais je voyais que Rose souhaitait avoir une bonne relation avec Alice, sans réussir réellement à s'y investir.

Esmée et moi en parlions très souvent et nous avions très vite comprit qu'en réalité Rosalie avait peur de s'attacher à nous, et que nous disparaissions de sa vie aussi vite que nous y étions entré, la faisant ainsi souffrir.

Mais j'étais sur de nos choix, et de notre avenir commun. Et puis, en novembre, le destin s'est mit sur mon chemin.

Esmée et moi parlions de plus en plus souvent de vivre tous ensemble, bien sur. Dans une nouvelle maison, ou nous pourrions repartir sur de nouvelles bases et nous créer des souvenirs communs, nous créer une histoire familiale.

J'ai entendu parler d'une maison à vendre.

J'avais des moyens financiers confortables, dus non seulement à mon activité professionnelle, mais aussi à l'héritage que m'avait laissé ma mère l'année d'avant.

Je l'avais placé et les intérêts étaient déjà intéressants.

Le Dr Gerandy m'a dit, dans une conversation, que la maison de verre de la route de Port Angeles était toujours à vendre, et que si ça continuait elle allait finir aux enchères.

J'ai demandé à en savoir plus et il m'a orienté vers le cabinet immobilier de sa femme.

Elle m'a amené visiter le lendemain et je suis tombé amoureux de cette maison.

Elle n'avait même jamais été habitée, les propriétaires ayant divorcé quand elle a été achevée…

Elle était immense, et superbe.

Un rêve…

Je n'oublierai jamais la réaction d'Esmée…

Je l'ai embarquée « pour faire un tour ».

Gianna, l'agent immobilier, m'avait confié les clés.

Quand je me suis garé devant la villa, Esmée n'a pas comprit :

« qu'est ce qu'on vient faire ici ? »

« tu connais cette maison ? »

« bien sur ! tout le monde connaît la légende de la maison de rêve inoccupée ici ! »

« elle est à vendre… »

« je sais, elle est très chère ! »

« elle est dans notre budget ! »

« le tien peut-être mais pas le mien ! »

« Esmée…On ne va pas compter ! On peut l'acheter, c'est tout ! »

Elle a regardé la maison, et s'est mordillé les lèvres.

Je savais quel combat intérieur elle se livrait et j'ai sourit, quand elle a cédé et a couru vers la porte d'entrée.

On a visité ensemble, et son émerveillement me faisait rire.

A la fin je lui ai demandé :

« alors ? »

« on choisit notre chambre ? »

On l'a choisit, et on a prit la plus isolée.

Celle qui était entre l'escalier et l'un des bureaux.

On regardait par la fenêtre, et malgré le temps maussade, la vue était paradisiaque.

Esmée travaillait plus de la moitié du temps de chez elle, et je savais que vivre ici serait merveilleux pour elle.

C'est elle qui m'a plaqué contre le mur…

J'ai ouvert de grands yeux :

« je n'ai pas de préservatifs… »

« moi si… »

Je l'ai alors retournée et c'est moi qui l'ai plaquée contre le mur.

Elle souriait et je l'ai embrassée dans le cou, léchant puis mordillant la fine et douce peau.

Nous nous sommes déshabillés au minimum, on était en novembre et la maison n'était pas chauffée.

Mais faire l'amour avec elle, même rapidement, debout contre un mur, était quand même fabuleux.

J'aimais la sentir douce et serrée contre moi.

J'adorais la voir partir dans le plaisir, se donner totalement à moi…

On a eu du mal à partir de la maison, cet après-midi là.

Dans la voiture, je me souviens l'avoir taquinée :

« Esmée…Je vais mettre une légère condition à l'achat de cette maison… »

Elle m'a regardé, ahurie :

« oui…prends la pilule d'abord ! J'en PEUX PLUS des préservatifs ! »

Elle a rit :

« j'ai RDV à Port Angeles dans 3 jours ! Mais pas pour la pilule pour un stérilet ! »

Du coup, j'avais doublement le sourire !

La réaction des enfants a été celle que nous attendions.

Edward, Jasper et Alice étaient des adolescents faciles.

Ils vivaient notre rapprochement sans souci. Avec une joie féroce dans le cas de Jazz et Alice, bien sur.

Edward avait besoin d'Esmée. C'était évident.

Elle lui apportait de la stabilité, comme à moi.

Et Jasper et lui avaient de vraies relations de fraternité.

Noël s'est bien passé.

Nous l'avons fêté dans ce qui était encore pour quelques jours ma maison.

Tout le monde a passé un bon moment, Rosalie a fait des efforts visibles.

J'ai fait très attention à lui offrir un cadeau personnalisé et qu'elle aimerait.

Bien sur, Esmée et surtout Alice m'ont conseillé…

Et quand Rose a ouvert le paquet contenant un sac miu miu, elle n'a pas pu cacher sa joie.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, elle m'a lancé :

« ne crois pas pouvoir acheter mon affection ! »

« ce n'est pas mon intention Rosalie, je veux juste que tu saches qu'avoir un beau-père peut malgré tout avoir des avantages ! »

Elle a soupiré :

« disons que ça aurait pu être pire ! »

La fin de l'année a défilé à toute allure.

J'étais heureux.

Sous pression, ma vie prenait un sacré coup d'accélérateur.

Mais j'étais heureux, et nous l'étions tous, même Rose, dans le fond, l'était, bien qu'elle se donne beaucoup de mal pour le cacher !

Je n'oublierai jamais le soir du 2 janvier.

On avait passé la journée à déménager.

J'avais mal partout, Alice et Rosalie s'étaient disputées pour les horaires de la salle de bains (Rose avait fait un panneau avec des horaires précis qui bien sur ne convenaient pas à ma fille), Jasper et Edward étaient sur excités et jouaient au ballon dans le couloir du haut, Esmée tenait mordicus à installer sa batterie de cuisine avant de manger.

J'ai réussit à faire un feu dans la cheminée et on a mangé tous les 6 devant la cheminée, au milieu des cartons, engloutissant des pizzas à moitié froide (on avait pas encore retrouvé le micro onde et le four n'était pas branché).

Mais c'est un des meilleurs souvenirs de ma vie !

On s'est tous détendu, progressivement.

Il faisait nuit, et la cheminée a réchauffé la maison tout doucement.

On était tous assis sur le tapis, silencieux, fatigués.

On entendait les bruits de la nature au dehors.

Edward a été le premier à parler :

« on pourrait avoir un chien ! »

Rosalie, comme à son habitude systématique, a contredit Edward :

« Ah non! Plutôt un chat, qui serait à nous tous! ! »

Elle s'est immédiatement renfrognée, se rendant compte qu'elle avait ainsi validé notre existence en tant que famille.

J'ai sourit à Esmée :

« qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Et bien on pourrait aller au refuge animalier demain et se décider sur place! »

J'ai serré Esmée contre mon cœur, savourant la douceur du moment et mon, notre bonheur.

Jasper et Alice s'embrassaient dans la pénombre.

Edward souriait en regardant son piano et Rosalie fixait la cheminée, perdue dans ses pensées.

On est resté un long moment ainsi.

En paix.

Plus pour longtemps…


	6. se parler

_**La réponse à beaucoup de questions...Je n'ai jamais dit que leur vie allait devenir malheureuse, hein, juste que ça n'allait pas être calme...^^**_

_**Carlisle PDV**_

Le début du mois de janvier a été merveilleux.

Vivre avec Esmée était formidable.

Je touchais du doigt l'expression « nager dans le bonheur ».

Bien entendu, nous avions ramené un chien et un chat du refuge...

Un chat pour Rosalie, et un chien pour le reste de la famille.

Rosalie avait jeté son dévolu sur une chatte à la patte malformée et elle passait beaucoup de temps à s'en occuper.

Visiblement, elle avait l'âme d'une infirmière. Ou d'une parfaite petite maman!

Je découvrais ce coté là de ma belle fille avec joie.

Je l'ai félicitée, d'ailleurs.

Les 3 autres s'occupaient de l'éducation du chien.

Ou plus exactement ils se battaient pour lui lancer une balle et lui donner sa nourriture.

Alice et Jasper ont essayé de nous gruger.

Le premier soir nous avons fermé les yeux sur le fait qu'ils se couchent dans la même chambre, mais le lendemain j'ai littéralement sorti ma fille du lit de Jasper.

Elle a râlé comme un putois mais j'ai eu gain de cause.

Ils ont retenté le coup tous les soirs pendant plusieurs jours.

Mais j'ai mit le chien dans le coup: je l'ai installé sur une couverture dans le couloir: dès que quelqu'un sortait dans le couloir, il aboyait de joie et je n'avais plus qu'à cueillir les coupables sur le fait.

Ils ont finit par laisser tomber, et se contenter des WE.

Emmett et Bella débarquaient pile le vendredi après-midi, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

Edward prenait alors un air extatique et j'étais heureux pour lui, et aussi pour Bella.

Ils étaient heureux ensemble, autant qu'Esmée et moi.

On a passé beaucoup de temps à s'aimer, Esmée et moi.

Nous étions totalement compatibles, physiquement et intellectuellement.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'avoir des rapports quotidiens, mais je l'ai vite prise!

Mais mi-janvier, elle a commencé à être fatiguée…

Plusieurs soirs, elle m'a envoyé paître, littéralement.

J'étais surpris, mais je voyais ses yeux cernés, et je ne disais rien.

Mais elle me réveillait pendant la nuit pour faire l'amour et j'en étais ravi.

La journée elle travaillait beaucoup, entre son métier et les taches ménagères liées à une grande famille, et quand un soir je suis rentré pour la trouver en train de pleurer tout en pliant du linge j'ai convoqué les enfants immédiatement.

« Ce n'est pas possible! Esmée ne peut pas tout faire! Nous devons tous participer, dans la maison! »

Alice a levé la main:

« On a qu'à tous avoir un jour de lessive, et chacun plie, repasse et range son linge? »

« Excellente idée Alice! D'autres suggestions? »

Silence absolu.

« Alors l'idée d'Alice est adoptée! »

Restait le problème du ménage,et de la préparation des repas…

Je rentrais souvent vers 20H00 et j'avais envie de profiter de mon temps de libre, et de mes WE. Alors j'ai tout simplement engagé une femme de ménage.

Pour les repas, j'ai du convaincre Esmée, qui, étrangement, se culpabilisait de ne pas cuisiner trois fois par jour:

« Chériez…Le WE on fait des repas plus élaborés, mais la semaine on ne mange à la maison que le soir, un plat de pâtes, de la salade, du jambon ou du poulet froid, ça ira très bien! »

J'étais inquiet: Esmée avait plus de mal à se faire à la vie d'une famille nombreuse que je ne l'aurais cru.

C'est exactement le 5 février que la crise a éclaté.

Nous étions tous dans la cuisine, et Esmée paniquait. Elle s'était endormie sur le canapé en fin d'après-midi, et du coup n'avait pas préparé le repas.

En rentrant j'avais demandé au enfants de venir nous aider.

Rosalie et Alice parlaient de la prochaine fête d'anniversaire de Jazz et Rose qui allaient avoir 17 ans le 16 février.

Edward, d'humeur taquine, prenait un malin plaisir à contredire Rosalie.

Ce n'était que des taquineries, et Rosalie elle même le prenait comme tel.

En fait, moi, je passais un bon moment, et Jasper, assis à coté de moi à table, en train d'éplucher des carottes riait aussi de bon cœur.

Rosalie a dit à Alice:

« Une soirée déguisée ça peut être sympa, aussi! »

Edward a rugit de rire:

« Ah ouais Rose, tu pourras te déguiser en mariée, tiens, se sera ta seule occasion de porter une robe de mariée! Emmett va bien se réveiller un jour ou l'autre et s'enfuir en courant! »

Alice, Jasper et moi avons éclaté de rire.

Rosalie a enchaîné:

« Toi t'as qu'à te déguiser en vampire! C'est tout ce que tu es! Tu es tellement collé à cette pauvre Bella qu'on dirait que tu ne peux pas vivre sans elle! Tu t'abreuves de son sang ou quoi?»

Nouveaux éclats de rire.

« T'as raison sur un point! Je ne peux PAS vivre sans elle! »

Edward a alors saisi une épluchure de carottes et l'a posée sur la tête de Rosalie, qui a crié, mi énervée mi amusée. Se saisissant des épluchures de pommes de terre à pleine main elle les a lancé vers Edward.

Celui-ci a secoué la tête faisant tomber les épluchures à terre et je m'apprêtais à leur dire de nettoyer quand Esmée s'est mise à hurler:

« MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER!J'EN PEUX PLUS DE VOS IDIOTIES! »

Elle tenait un torchon à la main et elle l'a soulevé en l'air, en donnant un vilain coup sur la tête d'Edward puis de Rosalie.

Un silence stupéfait est tombé dans la pièce.

Edward a ouvert la bouche, autant effaré que moi.

Rosalie a pâlit, a tourné les talons, a ouvert la porte de la cuisine et a disparu dans la nuit.

Esmée s'est effondrée en larmes sur une chaise.

Maîtrisant ma propre colère, je me suis adressée aux trois autres:;

« Montez dans vos chambres, on verra plus tard! »

Je me suis lancé à la poursuite de Rosalie.

Dehors, il faisait vraiment froid et je savais qu'elle n'avait pas pu aller bien loin: elle ne portait qu'un tee shirt et un short de coton.

Je l'ai retrouvée à coté des balançoires.

Elle sanglotait et quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras elle ne s'est même pas débattue.

« ROSE…Je suis désolé…Ta mère est très fatiguée je crois… »

« Je le savais! Je savais que ça allait se passer comme ça!Elle n'est plus ma maman! »

Elle grelottait et je l'ai soulevée dans mes bras et l'ai ramené à la maison.

Je suis monté et j'ai tapé à la porte d'Alice.

Elle m'a ouvert, en larmes.

« Aide Rose à prendre une douche chaude, je dois parler à Esmée! »

Alice a approuvé et je suis allé dans notre chambre.

Esmée sanglotait sur le lit et il m'a semblé ne plus la connaitre.

D'une voix plus froide que je ne l'aurais souhaité, je lui ai dit:

« Esmée…Il faut qu'on parle, là, ton attitude de ce soir est incompréhensible! »

Elle s'est relevée, son visage n'était plus qu'un masque de tristesse et surtout de fatigue:

« Je…Je suis désolée…Je ne voulais pas t'en parler mais c'est plus long que je ne pensais…Je ne tiens pas le coup! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je ne comprends plus rien Esmée! »

« Ecoute moi!Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, d'accord? C'est moi la plus embêtée, OK? »

« QUOI? Mais de quoi tu parles? »

Elle a fouillé dans son sac et m'a tendu une liasse de feuille.

Je les ai parcourues.

J'ai relevé la tête:

Elle reniflait.

« Tu es enceinte? »

_**Esmée PDV**_

J'étais vraiment heureuse de vivre dans cette maison.

Tout allait si bien, au début.

Quand on est revenu du refuge avec Nessie et Jake, j'ai comprit que ma fille s'était trouvé une place dans la famille. Un peu à part, mais une place tout de même.

Elle faisait grand cas de la petite chatte amochée.

Elle se la jouait dédaigneuse envers le chien, sous entendant qu'il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de sa petite chatte, mais le deuxième jour, quand elle a trouvé Nessie endormie entre les pattes de Jake, elle n'a rien dit, mais les a mitraillés de photos.

Tout se passait mieux que je ne le pensais, en fait.

Alice et Jasper filaient le parfait amour, comme Carlisle et moi.

Rosalie et Edward se disputaient sans cesse, mais sans réelle agressivité.

J'aimais beaucoup recevoir Bella, le WE. Emmett faisait partie des meubles, mais Bella était encore intimidée.

Elle m'aidait à cuisiner, Edward en remorque, et je savourais le calme de la jeune fille.

Ca me changeait du troupeau habituel.

Mi-janvier j'ai commencé à me sentir mal.

J'étais épuisée. En permanence.

J'ai prit du retard au travail.

J'attendais mes règles. Elles auraient du arriver le 8 janvier mais…Rien.

Je comptais et recomptais les jours, paniquée.

Le 20, j'ai vomit en me rendant à Port Angeles, et j'ai du me résoudre à l'évidence. J'ai acheté un test de grossesse, qui s'est avéré positif.

Je suis restée un long moment prostrée dans ma voiture, avant de rejoindre mon client.

Ce n'était pas mon jour de chance : c'était un client avec lequel j'avais eu des rapports plus que professionnels, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Carlisle, et il ne prenait pas bien du tout mon éloignement.

J'ai d'abord réussit à rester professionnelle, réussissant à oublier le test dans mon sac, mais quand il a à nouveau tenté sa chance, me complimentant sur mon décolleté j'ai éclaté en sanglots.

Aro Volturi a paniqué :

« Hé ! Je te propose c'est tout ! Ne pleure pas ! »

« C'est pas ta faute ! J'ai prit de la poitrine parce que je suis enceinte figure toi ! »

Il est resté médusé et a reculé sur son fauteuil, avant de me servir un verre d'eau.

J'ai reniflé.

« Pardon… »

« C'est voulu ? »

« Pas du tout ! »

« Ton nouveau mec va le prendre comment ? »

J'ai réfléchit un instant.

Et la réponse s'est imposée à moi :

« Je ne vais pas le lui dire. J'ai 38 ans, lui 41 et nous avons 4 enfants à élever. Je…Je ne vais pas le garder ! »

Il m'a longuement regardée et a secoué la tête, le visage dur.

« Quoi ? »

« Il a le droit de savoir ! »

"Bon, on reprend le choix du parquet, s'il te plait!"

Il n'a pas insisté.

Je savais pourquoi je ne voulais pas en parler à Carlisle. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il pense que j'avais essayé de le piéger.

Je suis allé voir mon gynéco, à Port Angeles, dans la semaine. J'étais épuisée, totalement. Et dans ma tête les pensées se bousculaient.

Un bébé. De Carlisle, l'homme que j'aimais. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas raisonnable, c'était…De la folie. Où alors, ce bébé était un cadeau inattendu ? Mais non, c'était définitivement impossible. Nous étions trop vieux, nos enfants trop grands.

Rosalie répétait à l'envie que nous n'étions pas une famille recomposée, mais une famille décomposée. Peut-être qu'un bébé la composerait une fois pour toute ? Oui, mais dans quelques années le bébé d'Alice et Jasper, pas le notre.

Mon gynécologue était effondré, et abasourdi:

"Je ne comprends pas! Depuis 5 ans que je pose cette marque de stérilet, vous être la première à tomber enceinte!"

Il m'a prescrit une prise de sang. J'étais bel et bien enceinte. Je devais le revoir le 10 février, pour une écho avant l'IVG, qui devait avoir lieu aux alentours du 20 février.

Je maudissais les délais d'attente.

J'étais malade, et si fatiguée que parfois je dormais dans la voiture après un RDV, parce que je n'étais pas capable de conduire...

C'était un poids, une pression, énormes. La culpabilité me guettait de tous les côtés.

Imposer un enfant à Carlisle. Me débarrasser d'un enfant… Je souffrais, et le secret me rongeait littéralement.

Je voyais que Carlisle et les enfants ne comprenaient pas ce qui m'arrivait.

Mes sautes d'humeur, surtout, les déroutaient.

Je n'étais pas du tout comme ça, habituellement.

Et j'ai craqué.

Frapper Rosalie et Edward, même si leur attitude me mettait à bout depuis des jours et des jours m'a rendu encore plus malade.

Et finalement, tout dire à Carlisle m'a soulagé d'un poids énorme.

Il est resté un moment stupéfait, après avoir comprit.

Puis il est venu me prendre dans ses bras.

« Esmée…Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu crois que je t'ai fait un bébé dans le dos ! C'est un accident, et je voulais régler ça toute seule ! »

« Tu as fait les démarches pour ?... »

« Pour une IVG, oui ! Je…J'ai 38 ans tu vois, j'ai passé l'âge… »

« Esmée…J'aurais voulu qu'on en parle, qu'on décide ensemble ! Je ne suis pas un salaud, je ne t'aurais pas accusée ! »

Dans ses yeux, la peine était visible.

« Pardon…Je suis désolée…Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis… »

Nous nous sommes allongés sur notre lit, enlacés.

J'étais infiniment soulagée d'avoir parlé.

Mais lui, qui venait de découvrir la nouvelle, passait par les mêmes étapes que moi un peu plus tôt :

« C'est un tel pied de nez…Tu es la mère idéale, celle que j'aurais voulu pour mes enfants, et quand ça arrive.. »

« C'est trop tard Carlisle… »

« Peut-être pas ! Tu es 38 ans, pas 48 ! Et on a les moyens de se faire aider ! »

« J'ai monté ma société en partant de rien, je suis arrivée là ou j'en suis à force de travail ! Je ne veux pas perdre ça, mais en même temps, il est hors de question que je fasse garder mon bébé 12 heures par jour…Carlisle…C'est juste impossible ! »

Il a reniflé.

« On peut prendre un peu plus de temps pour y réfléchir, quand même ? Si tu mets le raisonnable de côté, de quoi as-tu envie ? »

C'était un coup bas et j'ai éclaté en sanglots. Bien sur, bien sur que j'avais dans le fond terriblement envie d'élever un bébé avec un père qui serait à la hauteur, d'avoir un bébé de l'amour !

« Moi c'est pareil ! Je rêve d'avoir un bébé qui aurait une mère, pour changer ! »

Nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormit. Nous avons parlé, discuté, sans colère, sans reproches. Juste deux adultes qui tentent de faire pour le mieux.

Quand nous nous sommes levés, aucune décision n'avait été prise.

Je penchais, la mort dans l'âme, pour l'IVG et Carlisle aurait préféré garder le bébé, bien que reconnaissant la folie de la situation.

Mais nous étions deux, désormais, pour affronter l'épreuve.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, j'ai réalisé que j'allais devoir m'excuser auprès de Rosalie et d'Edward.

Les quatre enfants étaient là, silencieux et angoissés.

Jasper préparait le petit déjeuner.

Je me suis avancée pour parler à Edward et Rose mais l'odeur du bacon et des œufs m'a frappée de plein fouet.

La nausée m'a tordu le ventre avec violence et j'ai tout juste réussit à atteindre la poubelle, avant de vomir avec violence.

Ils ont crié, surpris et inquiets.

Carlisle a ouvert la fenêtre, Jasper m'a tendu des serviettes de papier.

J'ai réussit à articuler :

« C'est l'odeur du bacon et des oeufs ! »

Edward a attrapé la poêle et l'a mise dehors, sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

J'ai émergé de la poubelle, gênée et épuisée.

Carlisle m'a fait asseoir sur une chaise et Alice m'a servit un verre de lait.

Je l'ai remerciée d'une voix que je n'ai pas reconnue et j'ai porté le verre à mes lèvres.

Mais l'odeur du lait m'a soulevé le cœur à nouveau et cette fois je n'ai eu que le temps de me précipiter au dessus de l'évier pour vomir à nouveau, tremblante, soutenue par Carlisle.

Quand les spasmes se sont un peu calmés, j'ai rincé l'évier, puis je me suis retournée vers eux.

Ils me dévisageaient, interloqués.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour mentir, mais Rosalie m'a prise de court :

« Maman…Tu…Tu es enceinte, c'est ça ? »

_**Pour avoir une idée de leur décision,et plus généralement de ce qui va se passer, je vous renvoie juste au titre de la fic...**_

_**Par contre; à partir de maintenant cette fic ne sera sans doute plus mise à jour qu'une fois par semaine, sauf si je peux écrire plus que je ne le prévois pendant les vacances.**_

_**Je suis en vacances demain soir avec mes enfants et j'ai plein d'activités prévues avec eux! Dont du serviettage et autre bricolage!**_


	7. se reproduire

_**Carlisle PDV**_

Rosalie s'est à moitié levée de sa chaise.

Elle a répété sa question:

« c'est ça, hein maman? C'est ça? Tu es enceinte? »

Jamais je n'avais vu une telle expression d'espoir sur le visage de quelqu'un.

Elle était transfigurée.

La joie la rendait plus belle encore, alors même que je ne savais pas que c'était possible.

Esmée l'a dévisagée, incapable de lui répondre.

Alors je l'ai fait à sa place:

« Oui Rosalie, Esmée est enceinte… »

Rosalie a poussé un cri de joie pure, elle s'est levée et est allé enlacer sa mère, qui l'a réceptionnée, surprise et sous le choc.

J'étais ému, mais dérouté aussi.

J'ai regardé mes propres enfants.

Edward ouvrait des yeux comme des soucoupes, tandis qu'Alice gardait la bouche ouverte sans réagir.

Jasper secouait la tête, lui aussi visiblement dépassé.

Rosalie était hors d'elle-même.

Elle s'est dégagée de sa mère et elle est venue m'embrasser.

Elle sautillait sur place et elle était la seule à parler.

« un bébé! Je n'aurais jamais cru mais c'est génial! C'est formidable! C'est…C'est…OUAHOUH! »

J'ai rit, incapable de résister à sa joie.

J'ai jeté un œil vers Esmée;

Elle souriait, bien que surprise, elle aussi.

Rose s'est ensuite précipité sur son frère, le serrant contre elle, à la limite de l' hystérie:

« JAZZ! Un bébé! On va avoir un bébé! Tu te rends compte? »

Jasper a soulevé les épaules:

« Ben…Je sais pas trop… »

Elle n'y a pas prêté attention et a sauté sur Alice:

« ALICE! Un bébé! Tu te rends compte!Un petit bébé à s'occuper! »

Alice a secoué la tête:

« C'est dégoutant! Ils sont trop vieux! »

Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux et j'ai râlé:

« Alice! Esmée et moi ne sommes absolument pas trop vieux: la preuve! »

Rosalie a touché la corde sensible:

« On va lui acheter plein de petits habits! Oh mon Dieu! »

Alice a paru se réveiller et elle a serré les bras de Rosalie:

« Ah mais oui! Ca sera peut-être une fille! On lui achètera des robes! Des petits chaussures aussi! Oh ! Et on lui laissera pousser les cheveux et…OH! »

L'excitation de Rosalie a rapidement gagné Alice et elles étaient deux, à présent, à sautiller sur place en gloussant.

Jasper n'avait pas bougé, ahuri, et Edward se tenait la tête à deux mains.

J'ai rencontré le regard d'Esmée.

Elle paraissait tout à la fois sous le charme et inquiète.

Je me suis approché d'elle:

« Hum….On dirait que la donne a changé… »

Elle a posé sa tête sur mon épaule sans répondre, tandis que les filles continuaient à habiller virtuellement ce bébé sous l'œil effaré de Jasper et Edward.

« Si c'est un garçon on lui mettra des petits marinières, et des jeans, et des converses rouges ou bleu marine, et puis des mini chemises de bucheron aussi! »

Une joie profonde et animale s'est emparée de moi. J'ai senti ma poitrine s'élargir sous la poussée d'adrénaline qui m'envahissait. L'instinct du male et père m'avait rattrapé: j'étais en mode « sauvegarde de l'espèce » et quasiment prêt à ligoter Esmée pour l'empêcher d'avorter.

J'ai soufflé un bon coup et j'ai tenté de jouer la carte de l'humour:

« Esmée…Je crois que le coup de la petite chemise de bucheron m'oblige à te dire que je m'oppose violement à ce que ce bébé ne naisse pas! On se débrouillera, ne t'en fais pas! »

Elle a gémit:

« Carlisle…. Je…Oh…Bon, ben…Je vois pas comment faire autrement à présent ,hein… »

Edward a paru se dégeler un peu:

« Vous l'avez fait exprès? »

Il me fixait, légèrement accusateur:

« Non, pas du tout, mais bon… »

Jasper était pale:

« comment on peut ne pas faire exprès? Quand je pense à tout ce que vous nous avez rabâché à propos de la contraception!»

Esmée l'a rabroué:

« Figure toi que j'ai un stérilet mais rien n'est efficace à 100%! »

Il a regardé Alice, subitement inquiet, et j'ai sourit, le nez dans les cheveux de ma femme.

Mais Alice l'a rassuré:

« Non, c'est bon, j'ai eu mes règles la semaine dernière, tu le sais bien! »

Rosalie a bondit sur Edward:

« hé! Un bébé! T'imagine ça Edward? »

Il a levé les mains en l'air:

« Ben…C'est pas le mien Rose, pas le tien non plus d'ailleurs! »

« Mais on va vivre avec! On va s'en occuper! »

Esmée a relevé la tête:

« Rose! Ce n'est pas ton bébé! C'est Carlisle et moi qui allons l'élever! »

J'ai sourit. La décision était prise, visiblement, ce bébé allait arriver!

Une joie intense m'a envahit.

Un bébé.

Avec Esmée.

Et 4 grands ados pour nous seconder.

Ca allait être du gâteau!

Rosalie a tourné sur elle -même:

« Oui!Je sais bien! Mais quand même! Je vais avoir une petite sœur! »

Edward a levé les yeux au ciel:

« ou un petit frère! »

Alice lui a balancé un coup de coude:

« rabat joie! »

Nous avons éclaté de rire.

Finalement ,c'était un beau matin.

_**Esmée PDV**_

La vie ,parfois, prend des tournures inattendues.

Je vivais un de ces moments là.

Je n'avais attendu, en fait, qu'un coup de pouce du destin pour me montrer la direction à prendre.

Et c'était ma propre fille qui me le donnait.

Jasper s'est mit à sourire, finalement, en voyant Alice et Rose sautiller et danser dans la cuisine.

Edward,concentré et indéchiffrable, a sorti son téléphone.

Quand il a parlé, son regard m'a paru si intense que j'en ai eu la chair de poule:

« Bella! Tu devineras jamais! Je vais avoir un petit frère! »

« ….. »

« Ouais ,ou une petite sœur, bien sur, trop tôt pour le dire! »

« ….. »

« Bonne question! »

Il m'a regardée:

« c'est pour quand? »

« et bien aout, apparemment! »

« En aout on dirait! »

Je n'ai plus écouté.

Je me suis serrée plus fort contre Carlisle:

« Bon sang! Je vais passer l'été à ressembler à une baleine! »

« Bah…On a une piscine…

Je lui ai donné une bourrade en riant.

Je me suis assise et Carlisle m'a servit une tasse de thé, avec des toast légèrement beurrés.

Rosalie a paru retrouver ses esprits et elle a arraché le téléphone des mains d'Edward qui n'a même pas osé protester.

A cet instant, elle paraissait capable de tout:

Nous avons tous sursauté quand elle a hurlé dans le téléphone:

« EMMETT!TU SAIS QUOI? ON VA AVOIR UN BEBE! »

« …. »

« Noooon! Pas toi et moi! Ma mère! Mais c'est le notre, celui de toute la famille! »

J'ai ri avec Carlisle, en pensant à la tête qu'Emmett avait du faire quand Rose lui avait dit qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé…

Rose a finit par se calmer légèrement.

Alice était allée dans le salon, pour regarder les collections enfant de l'été prochain sur internet.

Jasper et Edward demeuraient très calmes, digérant la nouvelle au propre comme au figuré.

Rosalie a subitement relevé la tête et a regardé Carlisle dans les yeux:

« comment il va s'appeler? »

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel

« Rosaliiiie! On ne sait même pas encore si c'est un garçon ou une fille! »

« Non, je veux dire, en nom de famille?… »

Carlisle s'est raclé la gorge:

« Eh bien…Cullen, bien entendu! »

Rose a pâlit:

« Ah ben non! Je veux qu'il porte le même nom que moi! »

Elle semblait prête à fondre en larmes.

Carlisle a habilement contourné le problème:

« Je t'adopte, si tu veux! Et toi aussi Jasper! »

Jasper a grogné:

« Non! Je ne veux surtout pas qu'Alice devienne ma sœur! »

Nous avons rit mais Rosalie a insisté:

« Je veux qu'il s'appelle Hale! »

J'ai réglé le souci provisoirement:

« Cullen Hale me parait un bon compromis! »

Edward a ouvert la bouche, mécontent, et Carlisle a froncé les sourcils mais j'ai gémit:

« c'est ça ou je vomis encore! »

Ils se sont tu.

Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à les expédier à l'école, à part Edward, qui n'attendait que l'instant de retrouver sa Bella.

Une fois seuls, Carlisle a ricané:

« Cullen Hale, hein? »

J'ai rougit:

« On verra, on a le temps! »

Il s'est approché de moi, et a passé sa main sur ma joue:

« Esmée…Je voulais te le demander de toutes façons…J'attendais la Saint Valentin, mais…Mon amour, est-ce que tu veux bien devenir ma femme? »

J'ai été surprise, terriblement. Heureuse aussi. Déroutée, surtout.

Je me suis raclé la gorge:

« tu es certain que tu ne me demandes pas ça parce que je suis enceinte? »

Il a levé les yeux au ciel et a ouvert sa mallette, en a sortit un papier et me l'a tendu.

C'était un bon de commande pour une bague en or et émeraude.

« Je ne l'aurai que le 12, mais…Je te le redemande…Esmée, est-ce que tu acceptes de devenir ma femme? »

Sa voix tremblait un peu et il paraissait anxieux.

Alors, j'ai juste laissé parler mon cœur et j'ai hurlé:

« OUI! »

En me jetant sur lui.

Il m'a embrassée avec passion.

Notre baiser a prit des proportions très vite.

A tel point qu'il a balayé la table de la main et m'assise dessus.

Tout en dénouant les pans de mon peignoir, il m'a dit, le regard noir de désir:

« J'ai une intervention dans moins d'une heure…C'est pas possible… »

Il a prit mon sein dans sa bouche et j'ai gémit, tremblante:

« Et moi j'ai RDV avec un client libanais loufoque et terriblement riche à 10H00, il faut arrêter tout de suite »

J'ai commencé à déboutonner sa chemise et il a ouvert son pantalon.

Ses lèvres ont trouvé les miennes tandis qu'il me pénétrait.

Une fois au fond de moi il m'a sourit:

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable du tout…Mais j'en ai trop envie! »

« Oh…Moi aussi! »

Il a commencé à bouger en moi et je me suis mordu les lèvres.

J'avais conscience de nos téléphones en train de sonner, et du chien qui grattait la porte pour rentrer mais…C'était trop bon!

Comme lors de ma première grossesse, les sensations de plaisir étaient démultipliées.

Je n'avais plus de retenue, plus de pudeur.

Le sentir m'envahir totalement m'a fait perdre la tête et j'ai crié, me donnant totalement à lui, et au plaisir.

J'ai adoré le sentir se rependre en moi.

Encore plus parce que je savais que, un jour, une de nos étreintes n'avait pas été vaine…

Il m'a serrée contre lui, tendre et protecteur.

Il a posé une main chaude et rassurante sur mon ventre.

« Un bébé…Pour de vrai! Oh…Esmée! Je suis heureux, vraiment! »

J'ai rit en me rhabillant:

« On est de vrais fous furieux, tu le sais, ça? »

Il m'a caressé la joue:

« Bah…On sera 6 contre 1...Et même 8 contre 1 les WE! Ca ira mon amour! »

« Tu parles! Les grands vont partir pour l'université l'an prochain! »

"Bah…Le bébé aura un an, le plus dur sera fait! »

J'ai secoué la tête, dubitative…

Il est parti travailler et j'ai rejoint mon client, qui a ouvert la bouche pour râler à cause de mon retard mais je l'ai fait taire:

« Désolée. Je suis enceinte! »

Il a sourit:

« Félicitations! Moi des enfants j'en ai 7! »

Les jours suivants ont été drôles, et géniaux.

Tout le monde était aux petits soins pour moi.

Jasper, qui avait été le moins heureux lors de l'annonce, se révélait finalement très attentif. Curieux, aussi.

« ça te fait mal? »

« non! Je ne sens rien, pour l'instant! »

Rosalie, qui me tournait sans cesse autour, ressemblant de plus en plus à un vautour, a récité:

« Les mouvements fœtaux ne sont perceptibles que vers la fin du 3° mois et ils ne sont pas douloureux. A partir du 6° mois une femme sur deux environ ressent des contractions mais elles ne sont généralement pas douloureuses et ne présage pas de l'imminence de l'accouchement mais plutôt de l'élasticité de l'utérus mis à rude épreuve. »

Même Carlisle l'a regardé avec stupéfaction.

Edward a éclaté de rire:

« Tu as apprit un bouquin sur la grossesse par cœur ou quoi? »

Rosalie l'a regardé de travers:

« Je m'informe, c'est tout! »

J'ai sourit à ma fille:

« Je vois ça! »

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, elle est venue s'asseoir à coté de moi et a passé ses bras autour de mon cou, geste qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis au moins 8 ans.

« Maman…J'ai très envie de devenir sage-femme! »

« C'est une excellente idée Rose! »

Elle m'a embrassé sur la joue et m'a serrée très fort contre elle.

J'ai senti venir l'entourloupe.

Je ne me trompais pas…

« Pour m'entrainer…je pourrai être là pour la naissance? »

Carlisle, pourtant dans la pièce à coté , et moi avons crié ensemble:

« NON! »

Rosalie a changé de tête et je me suis empressée de nuancer:

« J'aurai une césarienne, comme la première fois et tu ne seras pas admise en salle d'opération! »

Carlisle nous a rejointe:

« Pas forcément! »

« Pas forcément quoi, Carlisle? »

Aie-je demandé, surprise.

« Pourquoi as-tu eu une césarienne ,la première fois? »

« Pour grossesse gémellaire et présentation de Rosalie en siège! »

Edward a bondit sur l'occasion:

« T'as toujours été chiante Rose, hein? »

Ma fille lui a lancé un coussin à la tête.

Carlisle a haussé une épaule:

« Tu n'auras pas forcément une césarienne cette fois, je préfèrerais largement un accouchement par voie basse, on verra ça avec ton obstétricien. Par contre Rosalie, si c'est une césarienne, je te promets de te faire entrer au bloc! »

Rosalie a sourit et j'ai tourné la nouvelle dans ma tête. Pas forcément une césarienne, cette fois? J'ignorais si la nouvelle me réjouissait ou me terrifiait…

Carlisle avait joué de ses connaissances pour avoir un RDV rapide pour la première échographie.

Aussi, le 8 février nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le cabinet d'un copain à lui, qui l'a gentiment chambré:

« Tu remets ça ? A ton âge? T'as peur de rien dis donc! »

J'ai rit ,très jaune.

Mais quand je suis montée sur la table d'examen, j'ai repensé aux paroles de Carlisle tandis qu'Eléazar Denali étalait du gel sur mon ventre.

« On sera 6 contre 1, ça ira! »

Puis l'image est apparue à l'écran.

Je l'ai regardée un moment.

Je ne voulais PAS comprendre ce que je voyais.

Puis Carlisle a éclaté d'un fou rire nerveux, et le gynéco nous a laissé un moment pour nous remettre.

Deux.

Il y en avait deux.

Carlisle m'a serré dans ses bras.

« 6 contre 2, ça marche aussi, mais moins bien, non? »

Il m'a sourit:

« Ca ira, je te le jure ma chérie! »

En sortant du cabinet nous étions surs de plusieurs choses:

Le terme théorique était pour le 21 aout. Il y avait deux embryons en pleine forme, dans des poches séparées, et je n'ai rien dit, mais j'avais l'assurance d'avoir une autre césarienne_**…( ndla: je n'en suis pas si sure, moi!^^)**_


	8. s'organiser

_**Je souhaite à toutes mes lectrices (et lecteurs),ainsi qu'à leurs proches, une excellente année 2011! Qu'elle soit remplie de joie, de paix, de sérenité, d'espoir, d'amour et de rires!**_

_**Carlisle PDV**_

J'ai eu un peu de mal à conduire dans la voiture au retour.

La réalité s'imposait à moi, tout doucement.

Deux.

Des jumeaux.

Encore…

J'ai senti une fatigue écrasante s'abattre sur mes épaules.

Je savais ce que c'était, que d'élever deux bébés.

Si l'un faisait sa nuit, l'autre hurlait immanquablement de 2H00 à 6H00.

Quand l'un tombait malade, on pouvait être sur que le deuxième le serait dans la semaine suivante.

Les dents, les cris, les vomis,les maladies…Tout ça, multiplié par deux.

A côté de moi, Esmée s'est mise à pleurer et j'ai su que je devais être fort pour nous deux.

Je me suis garé sur le bas côté et je l'ai prise dans mes bras.

Je l'ai juste tenue contre moi un moment, puis je lui ai murmuré:

« On s'en est sorti, chacun de notre côté, avec des histoires conjugales très dures, alors là qu'on est deux, plus 4 grands pour nous aider, ça va aller Esmée, ça va aller, je te le jure! »

Elle ne m'a pas répondu, et j'ai su qu'elle savait très bien que je mentais. Des jumeaux, c'est très dur, les 3 premières années du moins…

On a finit par rentrer à la maison.

J'ai soufflé un bon coup et je lui ai serré la main.

Elle avait cessé de pleurer mais ses yeux étaient rouges et elle reniflait.

On est entré dans le salon.

Les 4 grands (oui, ça y était je pensais à eux comme aux grands, et aux bébés, ben comme aux bébés!) nous attendaient, impatients et souriants.

Leurs visages se sont contractés en voyant Esmée en larmes.

Rosalie et Jasper se sont précipités sur leur mère:

« Maman! Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? Le bébé ne va pas bien? »

Rosalie pleurait déjà et Esmée s'est effondrée dans ses bras.

Edward s'est mit à se ronger les ongles, Alice a rejoint le choeur des sanglots tandis que Jasper demeurait les bras ballants, le visage décomposé.

Alors j'ai prononcé, d'une voix forte:

« ON NE PANIQUE PAS! TOUT VA BIEN! ASSEYEZ VOUS ON A UN NOUVELLE A VOUS ANNONCER! »

Jasper, Alice et Edward se sont assis sur le canapé.

Alice, au milieu, tenait les mains d'Edward et de Jasper, ils avaient retrouvé un visage plein d'espoir.

Rosalie s'accrochait toujours à sa mère qui continuait à pleurer, mais elle me fixait, les joues barbouillées de larmes et de mascara, ses immenses yeux bleus écarquillés, attendant la nouvelle que je leur avais promise.

J'ai soupiré:

« Rosalie, Esmée, asseyez-vous! »

Elles se sont laissées tomber sur un même fauteuil et j'ai vu qu'Esmée tentait de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, et esquissait même un sourire.

Je me suis frotté les mains et je leur ai sourit:

« Bon. Quelqu'un devine? »

Alice a levé la main.

« Oui ma chérie? »

« Vous avez déjà pu voir le sexe, c'est un garçon alors c'est pour ça qu'Esmée pleure? »

J'ai éclaté de rire. Deux camps s'étaient formés dans la famille: toutes les filles désiraient une fille, et tous les garçons voulaient …un garçon…

« Non, on a pas vu le sexe…. »

Ils sont demeurés muets, réfléchissant à ce que je pouvais bien avoir à leur annoncer.

Rosalie, n'y tenant plus, s'est levée, s'est jetée à mon cou et m'a supplié:

« Carlisle…S'il te plait! Dis le nous! »

Elle m'a planté deux baisers sur la joue et j'ai soulevé une de ses mèches blondes pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

« Il y en a deux! »

Elle m'a regardé, incrédule:

« C'EST VRAI? »

« Oui! »

Elle a poussé un tel hurlement de joie que le chat a sursauté et a filé se réfugier entre les pattes du chien.

Les 3 autres l'ont interrogée, pêle-mêle:

« Quoi? Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Qu'Est-ce que c'est? »

« Pourquoi Rose elle sait et pas nous? »

Elle a tourné sur elle-même et a hurlé:

« DEUX!Il y en a Deux! »

Edward a été le premier à réagir:

« C'est pas possible! La foudre ne tombe jamais deux fois au même endroit! »

Esmée s'est tordue d'un rire nerveux à ces mots et a sorti les photos de l'échographie de son sac, et les lui a montré.

Edward a un peu pâlit et a passé les photos à Jasper.

Alice a tendu le cou et a regardé Esmée:

« Ben alors, pourquoi tu pleures? »

Rosalie a enfoncé le clou:

« C'est vrai, ça, pourquoi tu pleures? Il n'y a pas de raison de pleurer! »

Esmée s'est mise à glousser hystériquement, à tel point que Jasper a couru lui chercher un verre d'eau.

C'est alors seulement que je me suis assis sur un fauteuil et que j'ai pleuré à mon tour.

_**Esmée PDV**_

Les enfants étaient furieux de nous voir craquer ainsi.

J'ai cru que Rosalie allait me gifler quand j'ai secoué la tête en gémissant :

« C'est au dessus de mes forces ! Pas deux à nouveau ! »

Jasper m'a regardé, mauvais :

« Non mais dis donc, on t'a laissé de si mauvais souvenirs que ça ? »

« Non, mais…Oh vous n'imaginez pas un instant ce que c'est ! »

Alice m'a dit, la lèvre inférieure tremblante :

« Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle quand même ! Moi j'adore avoir un jumeau, c'est cool ! »

Carlisle est sorti de sa transe :

« Oui, je suis ravi d'ailleurs. Mais pour eux. Mais pour nous…Vous allez voir ce que c'est ! »

Edward et Jasper se sont immédiatement défilés, les lâches :

« Hé, oh, c'est pas les nôtres ! Moi j'ai rien demandé ! »

« Moi je me lève pas la nuit ! De toutes façons je ne les entendrai même pas ! »

Rosalie a affiché un sourire radieux :

« MOI je m'en occuperai. Je les prendrai dans ma chambre, je leur donnerai leur bain, je les habillerai, et je leur donnerai le biberon ! »

Carlisle lui a sourit :

« Merci de ton soutien Rose. Mais tu dois réussir ta scolarité, et j'y veillerai. Tu ne pourras PAS t'occuper de DEUX bébés, en allant au Lycée et y réussissant. Bien sûr tu seras une merveilleuse grande sœur mais il est hors de question que tu te sacrifies pour ça ! »

Alice a été la première à voir un peu plus loin :

« Ce sont de vrais ou de faux jumeaux ? »

« Dizygotes »

A répondu Carlisle.

Alice a sourit plus largement :

« Alors, il y aura peut-être un garçon et une fille, encore une fois ? »

« C'est possible »

A confirmé son père.

Edward et Jasper ont sourit à l'évocation d'un possible petit frère.

« Comment on va les appeler ? »

A demandé Alice.

J'ai soupiré :

« C'est Carlisle et moi qui allons choisir les prénoms ! »

Alice a froncé les sourcils :

« Je vois pas pourquoi ! On a notre mot à dire ! »

Carlisle a habilement contourné le problème :

« Faites nous des propositions de prénoms ! On les étudiera, mais on choisira ce qu'on voudra ! »

Alice a aussitôt cherché des prénoms sur l'ordinateur, tandis que Jasper et Edward disputaient une partie de jeux vidéos.

Rosalie exultait, et elle a appelé Emmett, puis Angela, puis Bella, puis toute sa classe, pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

J'ai regardé mon ventre.

J'ai regardé Carlisle, qui affichait un air déboussolé.

J'ai regardé ma mallette de travail, qui allait très bientôt prendre la poussière.

J'ai soupiré et j'ai regardé celui qui allait très bientôt être mon mari :

« Je dois me reposer. »

« Absolument ! »

« Alors à partir de maintenant, je ne fais plus rien dans la maison. Nada. Débrouillez vous ! »

Rosalie a filé jusqu'à la cuisine et en est revenue 10 mns plus tard avec deux sandwichs aux crudités et deux verres de lait.

Elle m'a tendu un des sandwichs et un verre de lait et j'ai mangé avec plaisir.

Edward, toujours affamé, comme Jazz, s'est approché :

« Et nous alors ? »

Rose, mâchant son propre sandwich, l'a envoyé sur les roses :

« Tu te débrouilles ! Ma mère c'est pas pareil, elle doit se reposer, mais vous… »

Edward a voulu protester, mais un seul regard de Carlisle l'a fait taire.

Ils ont filé à la cuisine se préparer à manger.

J'ai complimenté Rosalie sur ses sandwichs, bons et sains à la fois.

Elle était joyeuse :

« Je t'en ferai tous les jours ! »

« Volontiers ! »

Alice est revenue avec une salade composée, mais Edward et Jasper s'étaient fait des hots dogs et des pizzas. (Enfin, ils les avaient prit dans le congélateur…)

Carlisle avait décongelé une part de chili con carne et il m'a sourit, vaillamment.

J'ai décidé d'en profiter à fond

« Après l'accouchement, j'aurai droit à une chirurgie esthétique du ventre mon chéri ? »

Il a balbutié, visiblement prit au dépourvu :

« Si nécessaire, oui, bien sur ! »

Edward et Jasper m'ont regardée par-dessus leurs pizzas, légèrement dégoûtés :

« Tu vas enfler à ce point-là ? »

M'a demandé mon fils, inquiet :

« Oh oui ! Pour ta sœur et toi, à la fin je jouais le remake d'Alien, figure toi ! »

Rosalie, qui avait passé un moment dans un des nombreux bouquins sur la grossesse qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque, m'a demandé, angoissée :

« Ils vont être prématurés tu crois ? »

J'ai soupiré :

« C'est possible. Mais ton frère et toi vous ne l'avez pas été ! Enfin, un peu mais moins d'un mois, ce n'est pas de la prématurité ! En tous cas vous n'êtes pas allés en pédiatrie et vous n'avez passé que deux jours en couveuse ! »

Alice a enchaîné :

« Mais Edward et moi on est né à 7 mois et demi ! On a passé un mois en couveuse ! »

Carlisle a prit sa fille dans ses bras :

« C'est le corps de la mère qui compte. Et dans votre cas, le fait que votre mère se nourrisse à peine et fasse trop d'exercices de danse a hélas joué dans votre arrivée précoce. Elle était censée garder le lit dès le 6° mois, mais elle a refusé de le faire »

Edward, pale et les poings crispés, comme à chaque fois qu'une allusion à sa mère était faite, m'a regardé :

« Toi Esmée, s'il le faut, tu resteras couchée, hein ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri, je comptes bien rester au repos que ce soit nécessaire ou pas ! »

Ils ont tous éclaté de rire.

Edward m'a regardé longuement. C'était la première fois que je l'appelais « mon chéri » et pas la dernière. Visiblement ça lui avait fait plaisir.

Moins à Rosalie, qui s'apprêtait visiblement à me faire une crise de jalousie dès qu'on a été seules, mais j'ai nonchalamment posé une main sur mon ventre en soupirant et elle a ravalé ses mots.

J'allais la tenir pendant des mois, avec ça, et j'allais en profiter à mort.

Parce que j'avais toujours été quelqu'un de pragmatique, j'ai passé le reste de la semaine à m'organiser.

Carlisle et moi avons eu une discussion et avons décidé que je cesserais de travailler dès la fin du 4° mois.

Alors j'ai prévenu des clients, passé le relais à des collègues, noué des relations pour l'avenir.

J'ai eu moins de mal que je ne le craignais.

Parce qu'une fois le premier choc passé, j'étais inévitablement tombée amoureuse de mes bébés.

Alors, quand j'ai commencé à avoir des douleurs dans le bas du ventre en fin de journée, j'ai paniqué.

Je suis allée à l'hôpital et Carlisle, blanc comme un linge, a quitté une opération, laissant son collègue finir le travail, pour me rejoindre.

Heureusement, il ne s'agissait que de tensions dues à la croissance de l'utérus, mais j'ai comprit le message : je devais réellement me reposer le plus possible. Carlisle, qui avait eu plus peur que moi encore, a été très strict : je ne devais strictement plus rien faire à la maison et arrêter de travailler dès que possible.

Il a commencé par doubler les heures de la femme de ménage.

Les ados ont appris la cuisine sur le tas, et rapidement Jasper a été capable de cuisiner une quiche sans la cramer totalement, même si ça restait assez peu comestible.

Et le WE est arrivé.

Le vendredi après-midi j'ai finit mes RDV tôt, et je suis rentrée m'allonger. J'avais à nouveau un peu mal au ventre. Mon corps réclamait vraiment du repos…Je me rendais compte que vivre une grossesse à 38 ans n'avait rien à voir avec la vivre à 21 ans !

Vers 17h00, ils sont rentrés à 6 du Lycée.

Je regardais l'album photo de la petite enfance des mes premiers jumeaux, la larme à l'œil.

Jasper est entré dans le salon, la main d'Alice bien ancrée dans la sienne, et il m'a embrassée avec tendresse, selon son habitude.

Puis il a déposé une légère tape sur mon ventre :

« Ca va les petits loubards ? »

J'ai sourit à sa boutade.

Alice m'a embrassée aussi.

Elle a furtivement caressé mon ventre elle aussi et s'est adressé, mi à moi, mi à mon ventre :

« La journée s'est bien passée ? »

« Excellente ! »

J'ai répondu, pour nous trois.

Emmett m'a embrassé avec sa bonne humeur habituelle, puis Rosalie l'a bousculé et s'est agenouillée à côté du canapé ou j'étais allongée.

Elle m'a adressé un vague sourire, puis a remonté mon pull, avec un sourire extatique, et a déposé une myriade de baisers sur mon ventre avant de s'adresser aux bébés :

« Alors les petits cœurs ? On a passé une bonne journée ? On s'est bien amusé ? On a eu les orteils qui poussent ? C'est bien ! »

Je me suis servie de l'album photo que je tenais à la main pour lui taper sur la tête et tout le monde a rit.

Edward et Bella se sont alors approchés de moi, enlacés, comme toujours.

Edward m'a salué de la main, hésitant visiblement à m'embrasser et j'ai tendu les lèvres vers lui.

Il s'est penché vers moi et je l'ai ébouriffé tout en l'embrassant.

Bella aussi m'a déposé un baiser sur la joue, puis, rougissante, elle a sorti un petit paquet cadeau de son sac à dos et me l'a tendu.

Je me suis assise et je l'ai ouvert, sous les yeux inquisiteurs du reste de la bande.

J'ai découvert deux minuscules paires de chaussettes taille naissance. Une paire vert amande, et une autre blanc cassé.

Les larmes me sont montées aux yeux et j'ai remercié Bella avec effusion :

« C'est adorable ! Merci Bella ! Ce sera la première paire de chaussettes qu'ils mettront ! Et ça convient à des garçons comme à des filles, les couleurs que tu as prit ! Merci ! »

Edward était fier de Bella, qui était rouge vif de plaisir.

Rosalie, et surtout Alice, étaient pales de jalousie, mais n'ont rien dit.

J'ai prit les chaussettes en photo avec mon téléphone et j'ai envoyé la photo à Carlisle.

Il m'a immédiatement appelé, angoissé et réprobateur :

« ESMEE ! Tu fais les magasins ? Tu es folle ! REPOSE TOI ! »

J'ai grincé :

« C'est notre petite Bella qui vient d'offrir leur tout premier vêtement aux bébés ! Moi je suis dans le salon , couchée sur le canapé ! »

« Ah…Euh, pardon…Remercie Bella, c'est très mignon ! Euh, je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer ! Tu vas bien mon amour ? »

« Oui. En rentrant tu feras des pâtes, tiens… »

« Bien sûr ma chérie ! Bien sûr ! Repose toi !»

Bella m'a alors regardée :

« Je peux préparer un repas, moi, si vous voulez ? »

J'ai voulu lui répondre qu'elle était une invitée et qu'elle devait se détendre, mais Emmett m'a prit de vitesse et a demandé, plein d'espoir :

« Tu sais cuisiner, Bella ? »

« Oui, un peu ! »

Ils ont tous poussé un gémissement de bonheur, surtout Emmett, Edward et Jasper.

Ces trois derniers se sont emparés littéralement de Bella et l'ont triomphalement poussé vers la cuisine.

Alice a suivit le mouvement, bien qu'elle ne soit qu'une petite picoreuse.

Rosalie s'est assise à côté de moi et a sans vergogne à nouveau soulevé mon pull et caressé mon ventre :

« Enfin seuls, mes petits amours ! »

J'ai grogné :

« Si tu veux, je peux m'en aller en te laissant seule avec eux ! »

Elle m'a ignorée et a continué :

« Mes petits chéris ! Je vais vous acheter une jolie peluche chacun moi demain ! Des nounours, d'accord ? »

J'ai prit une petite voix nasillarde pour lui répondre :

« Oh oui : des nounours ! Chouette ! T'es une super grande sœur Rosalie ! »

Elle m'a regardée, mi-figue, mi-raisin :

« Tu te moques de moi, là ? »

J'ai rit :

« OH OUI ! »

Elle m'a fusillée du regard mais je l'ai prise par la main :

« Je plaisante, Rose ! Je suis heureuse de te voir si impliquée et enthousiaste ! »

Elle m'a sourit et a subitement eu l'air inquiète :

« Tu crois que moi je pourrai en avoir aussi un jour ? »

La surprise m'a fait balbutier :

« Mais…Enfin…Mais BIEN SUR QUE OUI ! Pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas que ça t'arrive ? »

Elle a reniflé, pitoyable :

« Ben je sais pas…Et si j'étais stérile ? »

Sa détresse était visible et j'ai eu du mal à la rassurer.

Quand Carlisle est arrivé il a prit le relais.

En bon médecin, il a proposé à ma fille de passer quelques examens simples, qui la rassureraient.

Elle a accepté, un peu rassérénée.

Elle a finalement rejoint les autres, qui, d'après ce que j'en entendais, contemplaient Bella en train de cuisiner.

Une odeur des plus alléchantes me parvenait de la cuisine et Carlisle a mit la table en salivant.

A 18h30 on est passé à table et ça a été l'heure de gloire de Bella Swan.

Elle nous avait fait une quiche au jambon et aux poireaux, du riz à la crème et des escalopes de poulet aux champignons. Et même une salade de fruits en dessert.

Edward, Jasper et Carlisle, obligés d'avaler leur propre cuisine depuis une semaine, ont eu l'air de vouloir faire canoniser Bella, qui ployait sous les compliments.

Même Alice a léché son assiette.

Rosalie a discrètement demandé à Bella la recette de la tarte, en voyant Emmett se resservir pour la 4° fois.

Carlisle, pourtant gentleman civilisé en temps normal, a fait des propositions très poussées à Bella :

« Si tu veux Bella, tu cuisines les repas du WE, et aussi quelques repas d'avance pour la semaine, et je te payerai, et bien en plus ! »

J'ai râlé :

« CARLISLE ! Bella n'est pas notre cuisinière voyons ! »

Jasper a crié :

« Mais tu peux le devenir si tu veux Bella ! Je t'adore, tu le sais ça ! »

Bella a éclaté de rire et Edward a regardé son père :

« Je ne veux pas que Bella se fatigue, elle est fragile et »

Bella a froncé les sourcils :

« Comment ça, je suis fragile ? »

« Ben, je veux dire, je veux que tu sois en forme pour, enfin, mais c'est que, euh… »

Il a rougit, et Bella encore plus.

Les autres, Carlisle et moi compris, avons éclaté de rire, et Emmett a chambré Edward sans pitié :

« Ouais tu veux qu'elle soit en forme pour t'amuser avec elle au lit, et tant pis si nous on crève de faim, c'est ça ? »

A la fin du repas, Carlisle a commandé pas mal de provisions par internet, et Bella m'a assurée qu'elle était ravie de cuisiner, et qu'elle allait faire des choses simples. Et j'ai adoré la façon qu'elle a eu de me dire :

« Ne vous en faites pas, ILS vont participer ! »

Visiblement, elle englobait tout le monde dans le « ils » parce que même Carlisle, le lendemain, s'est retrouvé de corvée d'oignons.

_**Carlisle PDV**_

C'est quand Esmée a eu une alerte que j'ai vraiment réalisé à quel point j'étais déjà attaché à ces bébés.

Alors j'ai tout fait, et Esmée aussi, pour que cette grossesse se passe le mieux possible.

Heureusement, Esmée était coopérative et a de suite comprit que le repos était primordial. Elle n'était pas obligée de garder le lit, mais devait réduire ses activités au maximum, et éviter la voiture.

Alors, avant qu'elle ne soit trop enceinte et qu'elle ne puisse plus du tout se déplacer, nous avons organisé le mariage…

_**NDLA: A partir de maintenant, je ne publierai plus qu'une fois par semaine pour cette fic, comme pour la grenouille, d'ailleurs. J'ai une trés bonne raison: je travaille sur deux nouvelles fics, et je tâche d'écrire un nouveau châpitre pour les gens heureux!**_


	9. se marier

_**Carlisle PDV**_

Finalement, je m'y suis fait.

A l'idée d'avoir à nouveau des jumeaux.

Ca aurait pu être pire.

On aurait pu avoir des triplés… !

Esmée et moi étions complètement d'accord: on voulait un mariage simple.

Sans chichis.

Alice a faillit avoir une syncope mais on a tenu bon.

Par contre, je tenais mordicus à un petit voyage de noce.

Pas trop loin, vu le petit bidon qui commençait sérieusement à pointer d'Esmée, mais un voyage de noce quand même.

On a donné une réception dans un hôtel de Seattle, pour ne pas avoir de travail à faire.

L'après-midi on est allé, juste Esmée et moi, chez le pasteur qui nous a unit.

Ca n'était pas le plus important.

Le plus important, le symbole de notre amour et de notre union, c'était nos bébés, qui poussaient tranquillement dans le ventre de l'amour de ma vie.

Et la réception, finalement, a été un bon moment.

Les préparatifs m'avaient fait mal, par certains côtés.

Je m'étais rendu compte qu'Esmée n'avait absolument aucune famille ses enfants mis à part.

Sur sa liste d'invité, s il n'y avait que des contacts professionnels.

Sur la mienne il n'y avait pas non plus énormément de famille, je n'avais pas de frères et soeur, mais il y avait des cousins, et mon oncle et ma tante.

Mais je savais une chose: notre famille, nous étions en train de nous la construire.

Finalement on était nombreux, à cette réception.

Esmée m'avait dit oui, deux heures plus tôt.

Je n'avais jamais été marié, contrairement à elle, et je savourais la joie de s'unir officiellement à quelqu'un, que j'avais pas soupçonnée si forte.

Esmée portait une jolie robe fluide, dans les noirs et gris, avec un chignon fait par Alice qui lui allait très bien.

J'avais été ému, aussi, de voir que les enfants avaient cédé à la tradition.

La robe d'Esmée était neuve. Ses chaussures non. Ses sous-vêtements étaient bleus et Rosalie lui avait prêté un grand châle noir.

Et c'était Jasper et Edward qui étaient allé choisir et acheter son bouquet de mariée. Ce dernier était composé de roses rouges et de lys blancs, et il était à la fois beau et classe.

Comme Esmée.

J'étais très fier de mes enfants. De tous les quatre.

On était parti de notre côté, en laissant les enfants se rendre à l'hôtel ou la réception devait avoir lieu.

Dans la voiture on a rit, on s'est un peu chamaillés aussi, à propos de ma cravate, qui déplaisait à ma fiancée !

« Non Carlisle: Je t'assure que des rayures ça ne convient pas pour un mariage! »

« Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt? »

« Je n'avais pas vu! »

« Tu veux dire que tu ne m'as pas regardé avant de monter en voiture alors qu'on va se marier? »

« J'avais autre chose à regarder! Je vérifiais la tenue des garçons figure toi! Et puis c'est toi qui te la joues saltimbanque finalement! »

J'ai soupiré.

Se disputer avant le mariage, il parait que c'est fréquent.

Je me suis garé devant un centre commercial et j'ai regardé celle qui portait mes enfants:

« Quelle couleur je prends? »

Elle m'a sourit avec tendresse:

« Noir! »

J'ai couru acheter une cravate noire et c'est elle qui me l'a nouée autour du cou.

On était à l'heure chez le pasteur quand même.

J'ai tenu ma main bien serrée dans la mienne tout le long, et l'émotion a été vraiment forte.

Ma femme. Ma moitié. Mon épouse. Elle portait mes bébés. Nos bébés. Et elle les aimait autant que moi.

On allait élever nos enfants, les grands et les petits ENSEMBLE.

Et ça, pour moi c'était à la fois nouveau et délicieux.

Je n'ai pas pu retenir mes larmes…

_**Esmée PDV**_

C'est lui qui a pleuré.

Et j'ai adoré ça.

Le docteur Carlisle Cullen avait un coté très sur de lui, que j'ai aimé voir se fendiller sous le coup de l'émotion.

J'attendais avec impatience de le voir fondre devant les bébés, du coup!

Quand nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel ou devait se tenir la réception, les enfants et une partie des invités nous attendaient devant la porte.

Ils nous ont hué, applaudit et recouvert de riz dès qu'on est sorti de la voiture.

Carlisle me serrait très fort la main, et je crois que rien au monde n'aurait pu le convaincre de ma lâcher.

J'ai regardé nos enfants.

Les garçons portaient un costume noir, avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. Ils étaient magnifiques. Emmett portait la même tenue, et il m'a serrée contre lui, après mes fils, pour me féliciter.

Les filles, qui étaient mes demoiselles d'honneur, et Bella était inclus dans le lot, portaient toutes les 3 une robe bleu foncée, avec un décolleté mettant leurs poitrines en valeur et assez longues mais fendues sur le côté.

Rosalie et Bella étaient coiffées en chignon, et Alice avait plaqué ses cheveux sur le haut du crâne, laissant juste une mèche dépasser en accroche cœur sur le front, et l'arrière de sa tête était tout ébouriffé.

Elle était adorable et Jasper ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Nous avions choisit un buffet axé sur les crustacés et le poisson, et j'ai mangé de tout, puisque je ne pouvais pas boire !

Carlisle a goûté les vins, encouragés par ses collègues.

Je riais de voir ses yeux si brillants.

J'ai fait la connaissance de son oncle Eléazar, de tante Carmen et de ses cousins, tous très sympathiques.

Au début, la fête était assez sage, bien que détendue.

Il y avait pas mal de jeunes, puisque nous avions autorisé nos enfants à inviter leurs amis.

Il y avait aussi Charlie Swan, le père de Bella, qui paraissait assez abattu.

Il soupirait régulièrement en regardant Edward embrasser Bella à pleine bouche, ce qui arrivait toutes les 3 minutes.

A un moment, Emmett les a taquiné :

« Edward, lâche la petite ! Attendez d'être seuls dans une chambre pour faire vos cochonneries habituelles ! »

Le sous entendu était transparent, même pour le père volontairement aveugle qu'était Charlie Swan, et je l'ai vu devenir très rouge. Il a saisit sa fille par le bras et l'a un peu secouée, tout en l'invectivant.

Edward a levé le menton et s'est placé à coté de Bella, prêt à tout pour la protéger, visiblement.

Mais Bella n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

Elle a agité les bras avec véhémence avant de tapoter l'épaule de son père et d'embrasser, encore une fois, Edward.

Le pauvre Charlie est allé s'asseoir dans un coin, démoralisé, et je l'ai rejoint, pour lui remonter un peu le moral.

« Ca va Charlie ? »

« Bof…Je crois que ma petite fille n'est plus une petite fille justement. Et je n'ai rien vu passer… »

J'ai mordu ma lèvre pour ne pas rire :

« Elle est en effet une jeune fille, et très belle de surcroît ! Elle est heureuse aussi, c'est le plus important, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il a soupiré :

« Sans doute… »

« Elle reste votre fille, Charlie, n'en doutez pas ! »

Il a eu un air dubitatif et Carlisle nous a rejoint à ce moment-là :

« Dites donc Chef Swan, vous n'essayez quand même pas de me piquer ma femme le jour de notre mariage ? »

Charlie a levé les yeux vers mon tout nouveau mari, avec un regard assassin :

« Vu ce que VOTRE fils fait à MA petite fille, ce ne serait que justice ! »

Carlisle a déglutit et j'ai rit :

« Charlie ! Voyons, je suis sure que Bella est pleinement consentante ! Regardes les ! »

Nous avons tous les trois tourné la tête vers Edward et Bella, qui dansaient, fermement enlacés, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils se sont souris et se sont murmurés quelques mots, que même à distance nous avons comprit comme étant « je t'aime » avant de joindre leurs lèvres un long moment.

Charlie a poussé un soupir à faire frémir un troupeau de revenants et Carlisle lui a dit, légèrement sarcastique :

« Vous allez quand même avoir du mal à prouver le viol, Charlie ! »

Ce dernier a pâlit et j'ai filé un coup de coude dans les cotes de mon mari, avant de faire danser Charlie de force.

Puis, j'ai mit une de mes collègues, que j'aimais bien, dans l'opération « remonter le moral de Charlie ».

Sue a très bien joué son rôle, parlant au Chef Swan, remplissant son verre et son assiette.

Il a eu l'air un peu rasséréné et j'ai pouffé de rire en voyant l'air effaré de Bella quand Charlie a dansé avec Sue.

Mais c'est que la petite cocotte avait du mal, à son tour, à envisager que son père soit aussi un homme !

Au bout de 2 heures, Alice s'est approché du disc jockey et la musique a subitement changé de rythme.

Les adolescents ont massivement envahis la piste de danse et ont entamés des danses de leur age.

Du coup Carlisle et moi nous nous sommes un peu isolés, pour nous reposer et nous embrasser, nous aussi.

Puis nous avons donné le coup d'envoi des slows et j'ai enfin dansé avec mon mari, d'une manière très agréable.

Bien entendu, le deuxième slow a été pour Jasper, puis pour Edward et enfin pour Emmett.

Carlisle, de son côté, a dansé avec les filles et j'ai pouffé de rire tout le temps ou j'ai dansé avec Edward : il surveillait sans cesse que Jasper qui dansait à ce moment là avec Bella, ne la tripote pas.

Quand Rose et Edward se sont retrouvés à danser ensemble, nous avons eu peur qu'ils ne s'étripent, mais pas du tout.

Ils se sont très bien tenus, et je dois dire qu'ils formaient le plus beau couple de la soirée, à ce moment-là.

Quand la soirée a été finie, du moins pour Carlisle et moi, parce que les autres, et surtout les ados, sont restés beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard, j'ai été vraiment satisfaite.

C'était vraiment une chouette soirée, et un mariage festif.

Un mariage d'amour aussi, et surtout !

On est rentré chez nous.

J'ai conduit, parce que Carlisle avait goûté tous les vins.

Arrivés chez nous, il a fait couler un bain dans la salle de bain de notre chambre.

Il a rajouté des sels de bain à la noix de coco, des pétales de rose dans l'eau et il a mit de la musique classique en sourdine.

Et nous nous sommes installés dans la baignoire, enlacés.

Vu la journée chargée que nous venions de passer, il était hors de question de faire l'amour, mais j'ai quand même passé une merveilleuse nuit de noce.

Nous sommes restés très longtemps dans le bain, puis, quand l'eau a vraiment été trop froide, nous nous sommes installés sur notre lit, ou Carlisle m'a longuement massé avec de l'huile parfumée à la mandarine.

Finalement, parce qu'il était trop tard pour dormir, nous nous sommes enlacés et nous avons parlé, détendus, et confiants, tout en regardant le soleil se lever par la fenêtre.

Nous ne voyions que des arbres et leur beauté m'impressionnait toujours.

Les enfants sont arrivés vers 8h00, et nous n'avons pas bougé.

Nous les avons entendu rire et se chamailler dans les escaliers.

Puis le bruit des douches a retentit.

Trois douches exactement, ce qui a prouvé que chaque couple l'a prise ensemble…

Nous nous sommes félicité d'avoir une chambre à l'écart, pour que les bruits de leurs ébats nous soient épargnés !

Vers 10h00 nous nous sommes levés pour aller prendre l'avion.

C'est Carlisle qui avait eu l'idée d'aller dans le sud de la Californie, à San Diego.

Il avait réservé une semaine dans un hôtel 5 étoiles, en demi pension.

Du repos, du vrai !

Nous n'avons, en raison de ma grossesse, pas beaucoup visité, mais nous avons passé du temps sur la plage, et à la piscine de l'hôtel.

Mon ventre poussait à une vitesse alarmante, et Carlisle posait souvent sa main dessus, et je savourais le geste.

Tous les jours, au bord de la piscine, nous voyions une fillette d'environ 2 ans, absolument craquante avec ses couettes et ses minis maillots.

Son père, un homme de notre age, s'en occupait beaucoup, et elle me faisait craquer, me rappelant un peu Rosalie au même age.

Alors, au bout de quelques jours, j'ai dit à mon mari en tapotant mon ventre :

« Si dans le lot il y a une fille, j'aimerais bien l'appeler comme la petite fille de la piscine ! »

Carlisle m'a sourit :

« Elle ressemble à Alice quand elle était petite ! »

J'ai rit. Si elle ressemblait à Rosalie ET à Alice, il nous fallait définitivement son prénom !

J'ai entériné la décision :

« Jane, alors ! »

Carlisle a confirmé :

« Jane Cullen ! »

_**NDLA: Une fois cette fiction terminée, je ferai des bonus centrés sur les couples d'ados, en particulier Bella et Edward, comment ils sont sortis ensemble, comment ils voient la situation, etc!**_


	10. se laisser aller

_**Esmée PDV**_

Ca a commencé à être long.

Je ne travaillais plus du tout, et j'étais seule à la maison toute la journée.

Je n'étais pas au repos strict, mais je m'allongeais fréquemment.

Je tournais quand même pas mal en rond…

Je me suis remise à la cuisine,pour le plus grand bonheur de tous, mais tranquillement.

J'ai trouvé un rythme : le matin, je préparais le repas du soir, et dans l'après-midi je faisais les collations pour le lendemain midi (_**ndla:aux USA les Lycéens apportent souvent un repas froid de la maison).**_

Et tous les jours en rentrant du Lycée, les enfants trouvaient un gâteau encore tiède. Souvent au chocolat...

Les garçons le dévoraient avec les doigts, debout dans la cuisine…

Je m'ennuyais quand même…

Le printemps arrivait tout doucement, et j'ai planté quelques fleurs dans les jardinières devant la maison, mais bien entendu il était hors de question de me lancer dans les travaux de jardinage conséquents auxquels je rêvais…

Je lisais beaucoup. Je profitais aussi du calme de la maison, qui n'allait pas durer bien longtemps !

Carlisle travaillait beaucoup, il accumulait les heures pour pouvoir avoir du temps libre après la naissance des bébés. C'était logique, mais il me manquait.

Les ados étaient assez sympas, mais ils restaient des ados à canaliser.

Rose, visiblement, se croyait investie d'une mission : s'occuper des bébés à ma place. Elle était maligne et le cachait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais je connaissais bien ma fille et n'étais pas dupe.

Je me montrais ferme, mais en même temps, je me disais que quand les bébés seraient là, un coup de main ne serait pas de refus. J'évitais donc de braquer la baby sitter potentielle…

Alice, elle, bouillait d'impatience qu'on connaisse le sexe des bébés pour pouvoir leur acheter des habits.

Ces enfants n'allaient manquer de rien.

Un jeudi en fin de matinée, alors que je lisais tranquillement un article sur Nate Berkus (_**ndla : c'est un architecte d'intérieur américain**_) mon téléphone a sonné.

C'était le Lycée :

« Mme Cullen ? Ici l'infirmerie, votre fils est malade, il n'a pas de fièvre mais il a très mal à la tête, il se mouche beaucoup également, pourriez-vous venir le chercher ? »

« Bien entendu, j'arrive ! »

J'ai troqué mes pantoufles contre des bottes et j'ai prit ma voiture.

J'étais étonnée, Jasper était rarement malade.

Mais en arrivant à l'infirmerie du Lycée, j'ai eu la surprise de découvrir Edward, et non pas Jasper, en train de m'attendre. J'ai été soufflée de constater qu'il avait visiblement dit que j'étais sa mère !

Je n'ai pas bronché, j'ai signé la décharge et je l'ai ramené à la maison.

J'ai appelé Carlisle, pour lui expliquer que son fils était souffrant, mais pas à l'agonie non plus.

Edward, une fois à la maison, s'est installé sur le canapé et je l'ai chouchouté.

Nous ne nous étions encore jamais retrouvé seuls.

Je lui ai pressé des oranges, et fait des crêpes au nutella.

Il paraissait ravi d'être malade.(_**ndla: tu m'étonnes^^)**_

Il a sommeillé devant la TV et je lui ai fait cuire un steak, et des pâtes.

Il a dévoré et j'ai été rassurée quand à son état de santé.

On a mangé ensemble, et on a discuté.

Quand j'ai appris que Bella n'était pas au Lycée ce jour-là parce que sa classe était en sortie à la bibliothèque de Port Angeles , j'ai comprit bien des choses.

« Elle t'a manqué ? »

« oh oui ! Quand je ne suis pas avec elle je me sens mal ! »

Je l'ai observé. Pas trace de malice dans son attitude. Edward ne supportait réellement pas d'être éloigné de Bella.

Ca m'a serré le cœur. Visiblement ,il se raccrochait à elle pour combler l'abandon de sa mère…

Bien sur, il en était très amoureux, mais leur relation était d'une intensité sans pareille.

En tachant de prendre l'air désinvolte, je lui ai demandé :

« C'est toi qui a dit à l'infirmière que j'étais ta mère, ou c'est elle qui en a conclut ça parce qu'on a le même nom de famille désormais ? »

Il a rougit et a avoué :

« C'est moi qui lui ai dit ! »

Je lui ai sourit :

« Tu as bien fait ! »

Il a finit les crêpes, et a bu un capuccino avec moi.

Je le voyais hésiter, avoir envie de me parler de quelque chose, et je me suis douté que sa maladie devait avoir un rapport avec ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Il a littéralement tourné et viré une partie de l'après-midi.

Je tachais de paraître ouverte et souriante, afin qu'il n'hésite pas à venir se confier à moi.

Et puis, finalement, vers 15h00, il est venu me rejoindre dans mon bureau…

« Euh, Esmée, je me disais…Si tu es d'accord…Et Jasper et Rosalie aussi bien sur, et puis mon père…Alice y'a pas de souci…Je veux pas faire mon bébé non plus, hein, ni te mettre mal à l'aise, mais enfin, euh… »

Il se rongeait les ongles, visiblement au comble de la nervosité…

« Tu peux tout me dire, Edward… »

« Est-ce que… »

Il a prit une grande inspiration.

« Est-ce que ça te gênerait pas si, des fois, enfin, quand tu veux… »

Nouvelle grande inspiration.

« Je pourrais peut-être, mais t'es pas obligée de dire oui, hein.. »

« Edward, vas-y parce que je commence à m'inquiéter, là ! »

Alors, pale et en sueur, s'adressant à mon écran d'ordinateur plutôt qu'à moi, il m'a demandé :

« Est-ce que je peux t'appeler maman ? »

Je ne m'y attendais tellement pas que je suis restée la bouche ouverte, sidérée.

Il a mal interprété ma surprise et a commencé à reculer, désemparé :

« Non, mais c'était pas une bonne idée, oublie et »

Je me suis levée et l'ai prit dans mes bras :

« Mais pas du tout ! Au contraire c'est une excellente idée ! Oui bien sur ! Avec joie ! »

Son sourire et sa joie m'ont fait à la fois plaisir, et mal aussi.

Edward avait manqué d'amour maternel, autant que Rosalie avait manqué d'autorité paternelle.

Au début, il ne m'a appelée ainsi qu'à voix basse, et en cachette des autres.

J'adorais la façon dont il prononçait maman : avec respect et aussi une pointe d'étonnement…

Mes deux enfants biologiques avaient l'habitude de le crier à tort et à travers, et bien souvent leur « maman » résonnait comme un ordre, ou une plainte.

Mais dans la bouche d'Edward, ce mot prenait tout son sens…

Pendant plusieurs jours, cela a été un secret entre nous.

Parallèlement, et paradoxalement, Edward était en colère.

Pour la première fois, il a parlé de lui-même de sa mère biologique.

Avec une haine sans nom, qui laissait deviner à quel point il aurait voulu pouvoir l'aimer encore.

Carlisle était affolé par la violence de ses propos. Même Rosalie ne se risquait pas au moindre commentaire quand Edward en parlait.

A juste titre, Carlisle en a conclu que ma grossesse, et notre vie en famille, faisaient ressortir ses émotions.

Nous espérions qu'en parler apaiserait enfin ses souffrances.

Et puis, finalement, il s'est vendu tout seul…

En plein milieu du repas, il m'a tout bêtement demandé le sel…

« Maman, tu peux me faire passer la salière steplé ? »

« Bien sur… »

Il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'il avait dit, et ne l'aurait sans doute pas fait,si toute la tablée ne l'avait dévisagé avec stupeur.

Il a regardé tout le monde, surpris :

« Ben quoi ? Qu'est ce j'ai fait ? »

Alice et Jasper ont commencé à rire, ce qui m'a rassuré quand à la réaction de mon fils.

Mais Rosalie ne l'a pas entendu de cette oreille :

« Tu. As. Appelé. MA. Mère. Maman ! »

Edward a rougit, mais a affronté Rosalie :

« Ca te fait tomber les dents?"

A grogné Edward.

"Non! Mais t'es pas gonflé de l'appeler comme ça!"

"Tu peux appeler mon père papa si tu veux!"

"J'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour l'appeler papa si je veux!"

"Et toi t'as rien à me dire si j'appelle ta mère maman!"

Rosalie en est resté la bouche ouverte, coincée.

"Edward 1-Rosalie 0!"

A commenté Alice en riant.

"Attend, Rose est plus combative que ça!"

A ajouté, non sans raison, Jasper.

Rosalie a ouvert la bouche mais elle n'a jamais rien eu le temps de dire.

Parce que j'ai poussé un cri.

Pas pour faire cesser la discussion qui me semblait au contraire passionnante, mais parce qu'un léger coup dans mon ventre venait de me faire sursauter.

Carlisle a bondit, faisant paniquer toute la table :

« Quoi ? Tu as mal ? »

« Maman ! C'est les bébés ? »

« Couche toi ! Ca va aller ! »

J'ai repoussé tout le monde et j'ai finit par réussir à en placer une :

« CA VA ! J'ai juste reçu un petit coup de pied ! »

Ils en sont tous restés muets.

« C'est normal ! J'en suis à un peu plus de 3 mois ! »

Rosalie s'est levée en même temps que Carlisle et ils sont venus poser la main sur mon ventre.

Rien ne s'est passé.

J'ai ri.

Carlisle a alors doucement appelé :

« Jane ? Viens faire coucou à papa ! »

Un léger mouvement a alors parcouru mon ventre et Rosalie a crié de surprise et de ravissement.

Carlisle souriait de toutes ses dents.

Alice et les garçons tendaient le cou pour mieux voir.

Jasper a été le premier à réagir :

« Vous comptez en appeler un Jane alors ? »

J'ai éclaté de rire :

« Oui, enfin s'il y a une fille bien sur ! »

Alice a avancé le museau :

« Jane…C'est…Enfin c'est moche… »

Carlisle a regardé sa princesse :

« C'est peut-être moche mais ça nous plait à Esmée et à moi, et c'est le principal ! Je te rappelle que tu adores ton prénom, et c'est moi qui l'ai choisit ! »

Rosalie a alors déclamé, goguenarde :

« Carlisle 1- Alice 0 ! »

Tout le monde a rit, même Alice.

Et Edward a continué à m'appeler maman.

J'ai quand même demandé à Jasper si ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il a eu l'air étonné que je lui pose la question :

« C'est entre lui et toi, moi je trouve ça bien, il en a besoin je pense. Et puis tu seras toujours ma mère, de toutes façons ! »

J'ai été impressionnée par sa maturité, encore une fois.

Je redoutais plus la confrontation avec Rosalie mais quand je lui ai posé la même question qu'à son frère, elle s'est contentée de hausser les épaules :

« Rose…Ca doit être dur, de ne pas avoir de mère… »

« Ouais. C'est pour ça qu'il me pique la mienne ! »

« ROSALIE ! »

« Non, j'rigole, c'est bon… »

Curieusement, elle n'a pas insisté.

Ca m'étonnait, mais au bout de quelques jours j'ai comprit.

On a tous comprit.

Carlisle venait de rentrer, avec la tête à l'envers.

On savait tous, quand il affichait ce genre d'expression, qu'il avait perdu un patient.

Aucun d'entre nous n'a posé de questions, mais Rosalie lui a servit un grand verre de limonade avec du jus de citron dedans.

Il l'a remerciée et elle a répondu :

« De rien, papa… »

Jasper, Alice et Edward l'ont regardée comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vue, Carlisle s'en est étouffé avec sa boisson et Rose a rougit, mais n'a pas baissé le regard.

Je n'ai pas commenté mais j'ai sourit.

Une victoire de plus.

Finalement, peut-être que ces bébés allaient naître dans une vraie famille…


	11. se préparer

_**Esmée PDV**_

J'avais très sincèrement pensé qu'à présent que Rose et Edward avaient admis leur attachement à leur beau-parent respectif, ça irait mieux entre eux, mais pas du tout. Leurs disputes étaient très fréquentes, et pour de telles bêtises que les faire cesser était illusoire.

Ils se cherchaient en permanence, pour tout et n'importe quoi…

Avec le reste de la famille Edward était adorable.

Il s'entendait formidablement bien avec Jasper, désormais.

Jasper et Edward, mes fils, à présent, passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils aimaient bien les jeux vidéos, et ils étaient ceux qui rechignaient le moins aux corvées ménagères. Les filles n'hésitaient pas à se planquer dans leurs chambres au moment ou on avait besoin d'elles.

Alice, je m'en suis rendue compte assez vite, n'était pas très à l'aise avec moi.

Rosalie tempêtait, criait sur Edward et s'opposait à Carlisle et à moi, mais elle avait trouvé sa place dans la famille . D'ailleurs, j'étais certaine que dans le fond elle était heureuse.

Mais Alice était plus en retrait. Je la voyais souvent regarder mon ventre avec émotion, et hésiter à venir vers moi.

Jasper et elle étaient collés à la super glu et semblaient très heureux ensemble. Mais je me rendais compte, avec un pincement au cœur, que je considérais Alice comme la petite amie de Jasper. Comme la fille de Carlisle aussi. Mais je n'avais pas avec elle la relation que j'entretenais désormais avec son frère. Bien sur, cela m'embétait. A tel point que j'ai fini par en parler à Carlisle.

Il m'a rassurée :

« Paris ne s'est pas fait en un jour, tu sais…Alice est exubérante, mais en fait elle est terriblement sensible et il va lui falloir du temps. Je pense aussi qu'elle n'a pas les codes pour fonctionner avec une mère. Un peu comme Jasper, qui n'est finalement pas aussi proche de moi que Rose ! »

Ca m'a frappé. C'était vrai, sans que je ne l'aie touché du doigt. Jasper était poli et gentil avec Carlisle, comme il l'était toujours, en fin de compte, mais leurs relations n'allaient pas plus loin.

On a pensé que le fait qu'ils soient en couple gênait considérablement nos relations, en fin de compte.

Mais ils n'avaient pas l'air malheureux.

Malgré tout, on a décidé de tenter de se rapprocher d'eux.

On a profité d'un soir ou Edward avait invité Bella au restaurant pour fêter leurs 3 mois et demi de relation, et ou Emmett et Rosalie étaient allé à Port Angeles pour un concert, pour passer une soirée avec eux.

Juste Alice et moi, à la maison, pendant que Carlisle amenait Jasper au bowling.

Alice a commencé par se réfugier dans sa chambre, et je suis littéralement allée la déloger.

Elle était un peu gênée, mais je l'ai prise par les sentiments.

La semaine suivante j'allais passer l'échographie ou on devait théoriquement apprendre les sexes des bébés, et je lui ai proposé de venir y assister.

Je savais qu'elle était très impatiente de savoir si les bébés étaient des garçons ou des filles

Elle a balbutié :

« Mais…Et Rose ? »

J'ai été surprise :

« Mais pourquoi ce serait plus Rosalie que toi ? »

« Ben…C'est ta fille… »

« Oui, mais toi tu es ma belle-fille, la fille de Carlisle qui est le père de ces bébés, donc tu es leur sœur au même titre que Rosalie ! »

« Elle va m'arracher les yeux ! »

Ce n'était pas faux et elle arracherait les miens aussi, sans aucun doute…

« Vous viendrez toutes les deux ? »

« OK ! »

On a commencé notre salade et elle m'a demandé :

« Tu espères quoi, toi ? Filles ou garçons ? »

« Un de chaque ! Et toi ? »

« Des filles ! Pour qu'on soit plus nombreuses que les gars ! »

J'ai éclaté de rire :

« Et aussi un peu pour les petites robes, non ? »

« Bah oui ! Un peu ! »

Elle avait rougi et j'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux mais je l'aie vue se raidir et je me suis sentie mal.

J'ai soupiré :

« Alice…Je t'aime bien, tu sais… »

Elle m'a regardée, un peu étonnée :

« Moi aussi ! »

« Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? J'ai l'impression que tu te tiens à distance de moi »

« C'est pas facile »

« Oui, je sais, je suis la mère de Jasper »

« Ouais mais c'est pas ça. Je…Je ne sais pas faire, c'est tout.J'ai l'habitude de diriger, pas de me laisser aller »

Je n'ai pas commenté. Edward souffrait visiblement voire bruyamment de l'abandon de sa mère , je touchais du doigt qu'Alice était au moins autant en souffrance que lui.

Je n'étais pas sure de trouver les mots.

Je lui ai simplement prit la main.

Elle m'a regardée, mi effrayée, mi provocante, ce qui lui arrivait fréquemment :

« Je ne compte pas t'appeler maman. J'aurais l'impression de coucher avec mon frère sinon ! »

On a rit, et j'ai dit :

« Je comprends. Mais ça n'a rien à voir, tu m'appelles comme tu veux ! »

Elle a haussé les épaules :

« Un jour, peut-être. Mais d'abord on va se manger cette glace, OK ? »

« Ouais, mais Alice tu notes que tout ce que je mange c'est pour les bébés, pas pour moi, on est bien d'accord ? »

« Euh…Oui »

« Alors j'ai droit à une double portion, héhé ! »

« Tricheuse ! »

« Attend de porter des jumeaux et on en reparlera ! »

Elle a eu l'air inquiète :

« J'avais pas pensé à ça ! Tu crois qu'on aura obligatoirement de jumeaux Jazz et moi ? »

« Non ! Je plaisantais ! »

Mais j'étais touchée de voir qu'elle pensait à avoir des enfants avec Jasper un jour…

On a passé toute la soirée à regarder des catalogues de vêtements et de jouets.

Tandis qu'on entendait la voiture de Carlisle se garer à l'extérieur, Alice m'a soufflé :

« Tu sais, les bébés…Je les aime…Même si c'est des garçons ! »

J'ai sourit, attendrie. Jasper et Carlisle sont entrés et j'ai vu que Carlisle était content de sa soirée, autant que moi la mienne.

_**Carlisle PDV**_

Je ne voyais pas où était le problème, en fait. Pour moi Jasper était un bon gamin, sans souci et plutôt timide.

Mais Esmée était sa mère, et si elle souhaitait que je passe du temps avec Jasper, cela me convenait très bien.

Edward avait toujours été proche de moi, et nos relations étaient simples et faciles. Mais à présent qu'il sortait avec Bella, et passait autant de temps que possible avec elle, et qu'il avait une relation de mère à fils avec Esmée, et qu'il jouait comme un chien fou avec Jasper et Emmett le WE, et se battait comme un chiffonnier avec Rosalie…Je le voyais moins, forcément.

Il ne me manquait pas, mais parfois nos moments à 3 me manquaient, bien que ma nouvelle vie me comble parfaitement.

J'ai demandé à Jasper ce qu'il aimerait faire, pour notre sortie père/fils. Il a tiqué quand j'ai prononcé les mots.

« Jazz…Je sais bien que je ne suis pas ton père, mais on a quand même une relation de ce type, du moins j'espère ! »

« Bowling, ça t'irait ? »

J'ai hoché la tête. Il avait soigneusement évité le sujet.

On a pas vraiment parlé de ça, en fin de compte.

Il m'a posé des questions sur les maladies mentales.

J'ai découvert qu'il avait peur, très peur de l'hérédité. En gros, il pensait qu'il allait devenir fou, lui aussi.

Il ne me regardait même pas, se concentrant sur sa boule noire, quand il m'a dit, anxieux :

« J'ai peur que le jour ou Al- enfin, oui, bon Alice, j'espère bien que ce sera elle ma femme, sera enceinte, péter un câble moi aussi… »

« Non. Il n'y a pas de raisons. Tu as eu une enfance difficile, mais ta mère vous a protégés tu sais. Et tu t'es bien construit, tu es un gars bien Jasper, je suis désolé que tu en doutes ! »

Il avait l'air soulagé. Je me suis promit d'en toucher un mot à ma fille.

Jasper était très sensible, je m'en rendais compte.

Au fur et à mesure que le jour de l'échographie approchait, la tension montait.

Esmée et moi espérions avant tout que les bébés aillent bien, et l'un comme l'autre souhaitions aussi un bébé de chaque sexe, histoire de garder la famille équilibrée.

Par contre les enfants, eux, avaient d'autres considérations…

Jasper et Edward voulaient deux garçons.

Alice et Rosalie désiraient deux filles.

Chaque camp s'affrontait avec plus ou moins d'humour, mais Edward et Rosalie ne se ménageaient pas.

Esmée et moi avions choisi d'en rire…

J'ai même noté certaines de leurs réparties tellement je les trouvais drôles…

« Moi je pense que deux garçons c'est mieux parce qu'avec deux filles de plus on sera noyés sous les crème de beauté, les fringues, les sacs… » (Jasper)

« Non mais dis donc ! T'as qu'à rester dans ta chambre d'abord ! T'as pas intérêt à venir dans la mienne à partir de maintenant ! » (Alice, vexée)

« Mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ma puce ! Tes fringues à toi je les adore ! C'est…Euh…l'accumulation ! ALICE ! » (Jasper, foutu pour plusieurs jours)

« Bah moi j'espère que ce sera deux filles parce que si c'est deux garçons, et qu'ils ressemblent à ceux qu'on a déjà… » (Rosalie)

« Il vaut mieux deux garçons qu'une seule fille qui te ressemble ! » (Edward, mort de rire)

« Avec un peu de chance ce sera un garçon comme Jazz, et une fille comme moi, il vaudrait mieux ça parce qu'un garçon comme Ed et une fille comme Rose, il font sauter la planète avant leurs deux ans ! » (Alice, lucide)

« Non mais tu te prends pour quoi ? » (Edward, énervé)

« Une fille qui me ressemble c'est ce qu'on peut espérer de mieux ! » (Rosalie tout juste amusée)

« Punaise, si c'est deux petites Rosalie je déménage en Alaska avec Bella ! » (Edward avec à peine plus d'humour que Rosalie)

« Bella elle est dingue de te supporter ! » (Rosalie, agacée)

« Ne dis pas de mal de Bella ! » (Edward, très énervé)

« Je dis ce que je veux ! » (Rosalie, agaçante)

S'en est suivit une pagaille mémorable, qui a amené ma femme à la seule conclusion possible :

« Je crois que de toute façons on aura pas des bébés calmes… »

J'ai soupiré :

« On devrait demander à Bella de souffler dessus… »

Elle a rit et Edward s'est gonflé de fierté.

J'étais heureux de voir mon fils aussi amoureux. Même s'il ressemblait à un idiot, la bouche ouverte, béat…

Et dire qu'il avait commencé par lui filer un coup de poing dans le ventre, même si ça avait été involontaire !

Cependant, très sincèrement, j'espérais qu'il y aurait un gars et une fille pour éviter le triomphe d'une équipe et le désespoir de l'autre…

Alice et Rosalie devaient nous accompagner et j'ai vu le moment ou elles fabriquaient des banderoles avec écrit « deux fiiiilles ! » dessus…

Le jour J, les garçons nous ont regardé partir, plus anxieux qu'ils ne voulaient bien le montrer.

Mon confrère de Port Angeles a beaucoup rit en voyant la mine des deux filles qui se tenaient la main, tendues et pleines d'espoir…

« Mesdemoiselles, une échographie obstétricale est avant tout un examen MEDICAL, je regarderai si je vois les sexes des bébés mais à la fin ! »

Elles ont approuvé de la tête.

Esmée m'a prit la main et l'a serrée très fort dans la sienne quand l'échographie a commencé.

J'étais ému.

Les bébés allaient bien, leur développement était normal, et leur poids satisfaisant, surtout compte tenu de la gémellité.

La clarté nucale normale éloignait le spectre de la trisomie 21.

J'étais heureux.

Et durant l'examen abdominal, j'avais vu à quel genre ils appartenaient.

Je me suis penché sur Esmée et lui ai murmuré à l'oreille :

« Un garçon et une fille mon amour ! »

Elle a pleuré de joie.

A la fin, mon confrère m'a demandé :

« Tu as vu ce qu'il y avait à voir, Carlisle ? »

« Oh oui ! »

« Tu veux l'annoncer à tes filles ? »

« Oui ! »

Alice et Rosalie se sont levées, souriantes.

J'ai un peu fait durer le suspens et Alice a gémit de détresse tandis que Rosalie m'a supplié, avec un air de chat innocent :

« Papaaaa ! Dis le nous ! »

J'ai sourit et j'ai enfin prononcé :

« Eh bien disons que Jane va avoir un frère ! »

Elles sont restées interloquées un court instant avant de se mettre à piailler et sautiller :

« Ouais ! Il va y avoir une fille ! C'est super cool ! »

Esmée, toujours émue, riait comme moi de les voir si contentes.

Dès qu'on est sortis, j'ai laissé Esmée appeler les garçons.

C'est Jasper qui a répondu et j'ai senti au ton de sa voix, qu'il était heureux.

Esmée était fatiguée, et j'ai commandé un repas chinois pour fêter ça.

Dans son assiette, à coté de ses nems, Alice a écrit « JANE » avec la sauce soja.

Jasper a demandé comment le garçon allait s'appeler, mais nous n'en avions encore aucune idée.

Edward a soufflé :

« Pfff…C'est nul ! Vous faites déjà des préférences ! Vous avez le nom de la fille depuis longtemps et lui n'est pas près d'en avoir un ! Le pauvre ! »

Tout le monde a éclaté de rire, sauf Rosalie :

« Laisse tomber Edward, va retrouver ta Bella et laisse nous chercher une prénom sympa ! »

J'étais heureux.

Soulagé, surtout que les bébés soient en bonne forme.

J'avais pensé à planquer ma carte bleue, parce que je me doutais qu'Alice allait vouloir acheter une bonne centaine de tenues.

Mais, quand le samedi est arrivé, je leur ai donné, à elle et à sa sœur, de l'argent pour qu'elles puissent faire quelques achats pour les petits. Bella les a accompagnées, inquiète au début, elle s'est détendue en comprenant que la virée boutique allait se concentrer uniquement sur Jane et son frère.

Je suis allé dans le jardin pour planter un rosier, à la demande de ma femme.

Jasper m'a aidé, pendant qu'Edward et Emmett, à coté de nous, lavaient Jake _**(ndla : je rappelle que Jake, c'est le chien !).**_

J'ai vu, en relevant la tête, le grand arbre juste devant la maison.

Une idée s'est imposée à moi.

J'ai laissé les 3 garçons achever de sécher le chien, qui ,tout mouillé, affichait un air résigné.

J'ai sauté dans ma voiture et foncé au magasin de jardinage le plus proche.

J'ai trouvé ce que je voulais et l'ai ramené à la maison.

Les garçons m'ont aidé, mais c'est moi seul qui ai fixé les deux balançoires de bois.

Une fois le travail terminé, j'ai envoyé les garçons dans la maison et j'ai appelé Esmée, pour qu'elle vienne admirer.

Elle était surprise, et très émue.

Tandis que Jake, qui, désormais sec, était très fier de son pelage brillant et se pavanait devant nous, nous avons un long moment contemplé les deux balançoires jumelles, main dans la main.

_**NDLA: j'ai en ce moment une charge de travail telle que je ne peux pas écrire comme je le suis désolée pour l'espacement entre les chapitres, mais je fais vraiment du mieux que je peux! Merci!**_


	12. se mettre d'accord

_**Esmée PDV**_

Les chamailleries incessantes entre Edward et Rosalie continuaient de plus belle. Mais il me semblait que c'était moins violent, plus amical qu'avant.

J'étais fatiguée, parce que quand j'ai passé les 7 mois de grossesse, j'avais déjà le sentiment d'être enceinte de 13 ou 14 mois.

Jasper m'avait une fois comparée à une éléphante.

Il ne l'avait jamais refait, sans doute en rapport avec le fait qu'il avait reçu mon verre d'eau dans la tête, mais force était de constater que mon ventre était impressionnant.

Carlisle était content, parce que les bébés, contrairement à ses deux précédents jumeaux, allaient être d'un poids de naissance correct.

J'avais du mal à me mobiliser, désormais.

Mais j'arrivais quand même encore à faire quelques activités.

Un soir de juin, je me suis littéralement traînée au magasin de puériculture pour aller réceptionner le lit spécial que nous avions commandé.

Un lit d'enfant à barreaux, en pin, avec des motifs de lapins gravés à la tête et au pied, mais de largeur supérieure à la normale pour que les bébés puissent y dormir ensemble la première année de leur vie.

Jasper et Alice étaient allé au cinéma en amoureux, et étaient partis tôt dans l'après-midi.

Du coup, c'est Edward et Rosalie qui sont venus avec moi.

Emmett était à son entraînement de foot et Bella était chez Angela pour un exposé et Edward, sans aucune exagération, l'a appelée au moins 80 fois en 2h00…

Rosalie a conduit pour aller à Port Angeles et nous avons discuté de tout et de rien.

J'étais soulagée qu'Edward soit accroché à son téléphone comme un moule à son rocher, cela évitait les tensions entre eux qui, enfermés dans une voiture, devenaient assez vite apocalyptiques.

Dans le magasin, nous avons attendu notre tour un moment, et Rosalie est partie de son coté faire un tour, tandis que je restais près de la caisse, à regarder les peluches sur un présentoir.

Edward était vers le fond du magasin, plus précisément vers les petites voitures…Héhé ! Grand gamin…

J'ai entendu les éclats de voix, avant de voir quoi que ce soit, et j'ai reconnu la voix de ma fille.

Je me suis dirigée vers le bruit, aussi vite que mon ventre d'orque obèse me le permettait.

J'ai très vite vu Rose, en train de remettre en place assez vertement un jeune homme qui lui manquait visiblement de respect…

« Je te dis que j'ai un copain, et que je veux que tu me laisses tranquille, c'est clair, non ? »

« Allez, fais pas ta pute, t'as des nichons de rêves, j'veux y goûter moi aussi ! »

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour insulter copieusement le malotru, quand Edward s'est subitement matérialisé à coté de nous.

Ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs et sa mâchoire serrée, signe de colère intense, le rendaient effrayant. Je l'ai trouvé immense, tout à coup, et très impressionnant.

Il a passé son bras autour des épaules de Rose et s'est adressé au garçon :

« Tu as un problème ? »

L'autre a paniqué dans les grandes largeurs :

« Non, c'est cool ! Je savais pas qu'elle avait un mec ! Relax ! »

Edward s'est approché d'un pas et a dit, d'une voix vibrante :

« D'abord, elle t'a dit plusieurs fois qu'elle a un copain, ensuite, son mec c'est pas moi, je suis son frère, et j'ai très bien entendu que tu as traité ma sœur de pute, alors tu dégages, t'as comprit ? »

L'autre a détalé, tentant de sauver les apparences :

« Tu devrais la tenir, ta frangine ! »

« Ta gueule ! »

Ont crié en chœur Rose et Edward.

Edward s'est alors tourné vers sa… « sœur » :

« Ca va ? »

« Ouais…Euh…Merci… »

« De rien. J'plains Emmett quand même… »

« Personne ne s'approche de moi quand il est avec moi ! »

« Ouais, je sais, j'ai vu ! »

« C'est comme pour Bella, en fait ! »

Il a sursauté :

« QUOI ? »

Rose a levé les yeux au ciel :

« Ben oui, ta petite chérie se fait draguer, ça t'étonne ? »

« Non, mais ça m'inquiète ! »

« Edward…. »

Trop tard. Il avait déjà dégainé son téléphone.

Nous sommes repartis après avoir payé le lit, et Edward l'a chargé dans le coffre, en kit.

A la maison, j'ai assisté, attentive et amusée, à une splendide séance de manipulation made in Rosalie.

A peine arrivés, elle a aidé Edward à transporter les morceaux du lit dans la chambre des bébés, qui était déjà tapissée en jaune, avec des motifs style dessins d'enfants, et dont le sol était du parquet clair.

Pendant ce temps, j'ai bu un verre d'eau et j'ai retiré mes chaussures en gémissant.

Edward s'est fait un thé avant d'aller chez Bella.

Sauf que Rosalie, devant nous, a téléphoné à Bella…

« Bee ? Oui, ça y est, le lit est là ! Mais bon, en kit, forcément. Je ne sais pas trop quand il va être monté, toute seule je ne peux pas. Et ma mère doit se reposer, Carlisle va rentrer tard, Alice, Jazz et Ed sont pas dispos, Em' finira tard son entraînement, enfin c'est pas grave mais bon… »

« …. »

« Vraiment ? Tu ferais ça ? »

« ….. »

« OH t'es adorable Bella ! MERCI ! Edward vient te chercher ! »

Elle a raccroché et a regardé son …. « frère » d'un air satisfait :

« Il fait que tu ailles chercher Bella, elle s'est proposée pour m'aider à monter le lit des bébés ! »

Edward a ouvert la bouche pour protester mais Rose lui a cloué le bec :

« M'man, vu qu'on risque de finir tard, Bella pourra rester dormir ? »

« Oui… »

« Oh super ! Merci maman ! »

A crié Edward, avant de sortir à toute allure pour chercher Bella.

Quand il a eu disparu avec la Volvo, j'ai applaudi ironiquement ma fille.

Celle-ci, rayonnante, a commenté avec simplicité :

« Suffit de savoir comment prendre les gens ! »

J'ai ri.

Ils ont passé la soirée à monter le fameux lit.

Bien sur, Edward s'est joint aux filles, ce qu'avait forcément prévu mon Machiavel de fille !

Le résultat était à la hauteur de nos attentes.

Ca prenait forme.

Dans tous les sens du terme…On avait tout le matériel, des vêtements pour 15 bébés, et on avait tous bien avancé dans notre tête : ces bébés allaient être bien accueillis.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Je n'espérais qu'une seule chose : que Jane et le petit bonhomme n'allaient pas se disputer comme Edward et Rose…

_**Carlisle PDV**_

Quand le mois de juillet est arrivé, Esmée a squatté la piscine à longueur de journée.

Elle avait les jambes lourdes et enflées, et l'eau fraîche lui faisait du bien.

J'étais impatient, désormais.

J'avais hâte de voir mes enfants !

Les ados commençaient à angoisser un peu.

Edward, surtout, qui venait de se trouver une mère, avait visiblement peur de la perdre au profit de deux aliens braillards.

Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett et Bella ont subit la dictature de Rose, qui les a obligés à s'entraîner à changer des couches sur un poupon.

J'ai même filmé la scène, promettant de passer la video au mariage des bébés, pour prouver à quel point ils étaient attendus avec sérieux et impatience.

Emmett, qui tenait énormément à Rosalie, a obtempéré avec humour, pour garder la face, et les filles n'ont eu aucun problème à se prêter au jeu, mais Jasper et Edward ont bien tenté de faire des difficultés.

Mais Rosalie s'est servie d'Alice et Bella pour les contraindre et ça a marché du tonnerre, il faut bien l'avouer.

Esmée, depuis la piscine, s'est découvert une subite attirance pour les nems.

On aimait tous beaucoup ça, mais ma femme en mangeait 6 ou 7 fois par jour.

On allait s'approvisionnait à Port Angeles, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun traiteur chinois à Forks, et on a finit par les acheter par 100 et les congeler.

Jasper, devant le spectacle de sa mère trempant ses nems dans la sauce soja d'un air ravi, a suggéré qu'on mixe des nems dans les biberons des bébés, une fois ceux-ci nés.

Tout le monde a rit, sauf Esmée, trop occupée à croquer dans un autre nem, et Rosalie, qui n'a pas apprécié que l'on suggère que les bébés puissent boire autre chose que le lait de leur mère.

Il était très visible qu'elle aurait donné énormément pour pouvoir allaiter elle-même ces enfants.

Esmée n'arrivait plus à dormir la nuit, ce qui est classique en fin de grossesse, et elle souffrait de plus en plus du dos, et l'un des bébés, Jane, apparemment, appuyait beaucoup sur sa vessie.

Je l'ai vue changer, physiquement.

Son visage était marqué par la fatigue, elle avait un ventre énorme, bien entendu, et depuis plusieurs jours elle avait recommencé à vomir.

Autant de signes que la naissance approchait à grands pas.

J'ai alors comprit que je ne pouvais plus échapper à LA discussion.

Jusqu'à présent, elle comme moi avions gentiment louvoyé, parfaitement conscients qu'il faudrait pourtant en parler un jour.

Je suis allé lui acheter un beau bouquet de roses, histoire de la mettre dans de bonnes dispositions.

Puis, je suis allé trouver les 6 ados qui se baignaient gaiement et je leur ai filé plusieurs billets pour aller se boire un milk shake en ville.

Rosalie n'a pas été dupe :

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire à maman ? »

« Juste lui parler un peu ! »

« Papa, ne me prend pas pour une huître ! »

« Ecoute Rose, elle t'en parlera elle-même, c'est mieux, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne veux que le mieux pour les bébés ! »

C'était les mots magiques à prononcer.

Je crois qu'en alléguant que « c'était le mieux pour les bébés », j'aurais convaincu Rosalie de faire boire du sang humain de force à sa mère, s'il l'avait fallu…

Je suis allé retrouver ma femme, qui trempait dans la baignoire, pour changer un peu de la piscine.

Je lui ai tendu le bouquet de fleurs et elle a fondu en larmes.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire ouf qu'elle m'a attrapé par la cravate et m'a tirée vers elle, aspergeant ma chemise au passage, pour un long baiser fougueux.

J'étais ravi, bien entendu, mais aussi décontenancé : depuis une semaine, dès que je tentais la plus petite approche vers elle, elle me traitait quasiment de pédophile, et là…

Là elle donnait l'impression qu'elle allait me violer dans la baignoire.

J'ai réussit à l'entraîner jusque sur le lit, ou j'ai retrouvé son corps avec bonheur.

Elle était bien ronde de partout, surtout au niveau de la poitrine (le ventre étant bien entendu hors concours) et je n'ai pas boudé mon plaisir ! La prochaine fois, elle ne voudrait probablement pas, alors…

J'ai souri en la voyant se transformer en furie assoiffée de sexe.

J'ai prit mes précautions en lui faisant l'amour, pour ne pas risquer de déclencher l'accouchement.

Mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et elle m'a fait donné un rythme plus soutenu qui m'a fait perdre mes moyens, et nous a fait accéder l'un comme l'autre à l'orgasme en peu de temps…

Je suis resté un moment à ses cotés, vidé et heureux.

Je l'ai regardée, et je l'ai trouvée plus belle encore, malgré ses traits tirés.

J'ai déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres :

« Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi, Carlisle »

Je suis allé récupérer le bouquet et je me suis rallongé à ses cotés, une main sur son ventre.

J'ai soupiré et j'ai du prendre une expression plus sérieuse parce qu'elle s'est tendue à mes cotés :

« Esmée, je sais que tu as toujours pensé avoir une autre césarienne, mais j'en ai parlé avec ton obstétricien, et il pense que c'est tout à fait possible d'envisager une voie basse, mon amour. Ce serait mieux, pour les bébés, et pour toi aussi ! »

Elle a soupiré.

« J'ai 39 ans, Carlisle, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de passer 20h00 en travail à souffrir ! »

« Certes, mais je te rappelle l'existence de la péridurale, et justement, une césarienne est d'autant plus risquée qu'on avance en age… »

Elle a grogné :

« On verra… »

« Tu veux dire quoi, exactement, par on verra ma chérie ? »

« On ne programme pas une césarienne, mais le jour J, si je la réclame, je l'aurai ! » _**(Ndla : compte là-dessus, ma pauvre ! Ta césa, si elle est pas programmée, le jour J tu accouches sauf si problème médical ! Ce qui est normal d'ailleurs ! Perso pour mon premier accouchement j'ai supplié pour qu'on me césarise, on me l'a refusé, bien sur, et aujourd'hui j'en suis ravie, bien que j'aie à chaque fois accouché sans péridurale, pour la simple mais bonne raison qu'on a pas réussi à me la poser !)**_

J'ai silencieusement triomphé, mais je n'ai rien dit.

Pour lui changer les idées, parce que je la sentais un peu anxieuse, je lui ai dit :

« Alors, ce petit garçon, comment on va l'appeler ? »

Elle a soupiré :

« Je me demande si on va pas laisser les enfants choisir ! »

J'ai mimé l'effroi :

« Tu veux tant que ça déclencher une guerre nucléaire à Forks ? »

Nous avons rit, et j'ai humé longuement l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Il ne nous restait plus, désormais, qu'à attendre que la nature fasse son œuvre, et que nos enfants arrivent, au moment où ils seraient près.

Nous, nous l'étions.


	13. se multiplier

_**Esmée PDV**_

Au petit matin du 3 aout, je me suis réveillée un peu après 5H00 du matin.

A mes cotés, Carlisle dormait encore , profondément.

Il faisait chaud, dehors, je le voyais à la luminosité qui entrait déjà dans la chambre.

Heureusement, à l'intérieur, l'air conditionné rendait l'atmosphère agréable.

Je me suis levée, courbaturée et vaguement angoissée.

J'ai du aller faire pipi, pour la millième fois de la nuit au moins…

Puis je me suis recouchée, et de manière très inattendue, je me suis rendormie, plus profondément que depuis des semaines.

Je me suis à nouveau réveillée, vers 10H00 du matin.

La maison était très calme, et je me suis souvenue que Emmett devait amener les filles, à savoir, Rosalie, Alice et Bella, à Port Angeles, parce que Nessie, la petite chatte de Rose, mais qui finalement appartenait à toute la famille, avait un RDV chez le vétérinaire.

Aucune des filles n'était majeure, mais Emmett si, et il allait signer la décharge pour l'opération de sa patte.

Carlisle ne devait plus travailler à partir du lendemain, et il devait actuellement être en pleine opération.

Vu le silence dans la maison, Edward et Jasper devaient encore dormir.

Je me suis extirpée hors du lit, et Jake est venu me faire fête.

Je l'ai caressé un bon moment, avant de me rendre dans la cuisine.

J'ai mit de l'eau à bouillir pour le thé, et j'ai vu Edward arriver, seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir, les cheveux totalement emmêlés, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil et un petit sourire affectueux en coin.

Il m'a déposé un baiser sur la joue:

« Salut m'man! »

« Bonjour mon grand! »

Il m'a prit la bouilloire des mains et a entrepris de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Jasper a surgit immédiatement, portant lui aussi juste un boxer, gris foncé dans son cas, et l'air aussi peu réveillé qu'Edward.

« Ca va maman? Toujours 3 en 1? »

« Toujours! »

Aie-je répondu gaiement, tandis qu'Edward riait en regardant la montagne que formait mon ventre.

Jasper s'est mit à tartiner des toasts et m'a empêché de préparer le plateau.

Alors je suis sortie sur la terrasse pour les attendre, je me suis installée dans un fauteuil, contemplant les balançoires, tout en grattant la tête de Jake, qui ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle depuis mon lever.

Je me sentais barbouillée, et Jane appuyait si fort sur mon utérus que ça en était vraiment douloureux.

J'avais hâte d'en finir.

Les garçons sont arrivés avec le plateau et j'ai siroté mon thé, mais je n'ai pas pu avaler la moindre bouchée de toast ou d'œufs brouillés.

Je me sentais bizarre, et au bout de quelques minutes, je me suis aperçue que Jazz et Edward me fixaient, inquiets.

« Ca va maman? »

A demandé Edward, les sourcils froncés.

« Oui, c'est juste que j'ai mal par moment… »

« Tu crois que ça commence? »

A insisté Jasper, le visage tendu.

« Non, je n'ai pas si mal, ne vous en faites pas! »

Mais je n'ai pas pu me lever pour aller m'habiller, trop mal fichue…

Les garçons ont été adorables, comme ils savaient faire, et ont rangé la table, me proposant un peu plus de thé.

J'avais la nausée.

Les bébés ne bougeaient pas beaucoup mais une sensation de pesanteur me tiraillait les entrailles.

Je portais un pyjama short de grossesse en fin tissu blanc et je me suis aperçue que je transpirais tellement qu'il collait à mon torse et mon ventre, en devenant transparent.

Gênée , j'ai demandé à Jasper de bien vouloir me ramener des vêtements.

Edward et lui étaient en train de jouer avec Jake, et Jasper m'a rapidement ramené un fin pantacourt en lin noir et une blouse de coton que j'aimais beaucoup, couleur taupe.

J'ai demandé aux garçons d'aller à l'intérieur, le temps que je m'habille, et ils ont filé avec le chien.

J'ai eu un mal fou à m'habiller.

Je n'ai pas réussit à mettre mes sandales, et je me suis contentée de remettre mes tongs de cuir.

La douleur était vive à présent, et j'ai rappelé les garçons, me demandant si le travail ne commençait pas pour de bon.

Ils ont commencé à se baigner, et moi j'ai arpenté la terrasse en long en large et en travers, incapable subitement de rester assise.

Je n'avais jamais eu de contractions d'accouchement, parce que pour Jazz et Rose la césarienne avait été programmée, mais j'étais à peu près sure que c'était ça.

La douleur était sourde, intense , rythmée, et me faisait gémir, à présent.

L'assistant de Carlisle m'a appelée 3 fois, et les 3 fois j'ai mentit, lui disant ressentir de légères douleurs, alors que cela devenait intense.

Mais je savais que j'avais le temps ,avant que cela devienne sérieux.

Du moins…Je le croyais!

Edward a eu Bella 6 fois au téléphone en 2H00 et Jasper a également appelé Alice plusieurs fois.

L'opération de Nessie se passait bien.

J'en étais ravie.

Vers 13H00, Edward et Jasper sont sortis de la piscine, affamés, et ont proposé de faire griller des saucisses.

Rien que l'idée me soulevait le cœur mais j'ai malgré tout approuvé.

Edward était en train de piquer les saucisses tandis que Jasper allumait le feu, tout à coté de moi, quand un événement que je n'avais pas du tout prévu s'est produit.

J'ai perdu les eaux.

Debout, à coté du barbecue…

Ca a tout éclaboussé dans un rayon de 2 m alentours, y comprit les jambes nues de mes fils.

La honte m'a submergée, devant les visages totalement effarés de Jasper et Edward…

Pas longtemps.

Parce qu'une douleur atroce m'a envahie me faisant crier, et même ployer les jambes.

J'ai crié autant de surprise que de douleur.

En une seconde je me suis retrouvée soulevée de chaque côté par mes fils, affolés.

« Maman! On appelle une ambulance! »

« Non! Jasper calme toi! Ce n'est que le début! On va y aller par nos propres moyens! »

Mais Edward appelait déjà son père…

Bien sur il est tombé sur l'assistant:

« Vous pouvez dire à mon père que ma mère est en train d'accoucher? Elle a perdu les eaux! Oui! Il y en a de partout! »

Il a raccroché tandis qu'une nouvelle contraction m'envahissait, me faisant crier à nouveau.

Jasper menaçait de s'évanouir, plus pale qu'un vampire, et Edward lui a tapoté les joues, pour l'aider à ne pas tomber.

Sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher, les garçons m'ont trainées jusqu'au fauteuil de jardin le plus proche, et ont commencé à se tordre les mains en tournant sur lui-même, pour Jasper, et à s'agiter dans tous les sens, pour Edward.

En attendant que Carlisle rappelle, j'ai comprit qu'il fallait les canaliser…

« Edward! Jasper! Allez donc chercher les valises! »

Ils ont filé d'un seul mouvement avant de revenir au bout de 3 secondes, comme un seul homme.

«Jazz, reste avec elle, tiens lui les mains, je m'occupe des valises! »

A intimé Edward à son frère.

Jasper a broyé ma main dans les siennes, tout en hurlant à l'attention d'Edward:

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui reste avec elle? »

« T'es son fils! »

A crié Edward depuis le couloir.

« TOI AUSSI! »

A beuglé Jasper, affolé.

Ils ont réussi à me faire rire!

Jasper, en short de bain, totalement paniqué, a tenté de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même:

« Ca va maman, ça va aller, c'est sur , hein! Je vais appeler Rosalie pour qu'elle me dise ou est son livre sur l'accouchement pour savoir quoi faire, en attendant tu NE BOUGES PAS! OK? »

Je n'ai pas pu lui répondre, parce qu'une nouvelle contraction m'a faite hurler, avec la douce impression que mon ventre était attaqué au lance flamme.

De l'intérieur.

Jasper a réussit à dégager une de ses mains des miennes et a téléphoné.

J'ai comprit qu'il avait Carlisle en ligne à un petit détail:

« PAPAAAAAA! C'est Jasper! »

« papa »…Tiens donc…Mais une nouvelle contraction démoniaque m'a prise de nouveau ,coupant cours à toute réflexion, tandis que Jazz beuglait dans le téléphone:

« Elle a mal! Elle crie! ET FORT! Il faut lui faire une césarienne! MAINTENANT! »

Evidemment je n'ai pas entendu ce que Carlisle lui a répondu mais après avoir raccroché Jasper s'est tourné vers moi:

« IL ARRIVE! »

Edward est revenu, ployant sous le poids de plusieurs sacs bourrés à craquer.

Il s'est adressé à Jasper:

« Je le savais que c'était pas une bonne idée de laisser Alice préparer les valises pour la maternité! »

Les contractions se sont accélérées, et malgré tous mes efforts je ne parvenais pas à retenir mes cris.

Jasper et Edward, ensemble ou alternativement, me tenaient les mains, me passaient de l'eau sur le visage, et téléphonaient à leurs chéries et/ou sœurs respectives.

Vaguement, j'ai comprit que Nessie était laissée seule à la clinique vétérinaire, et qu'Emmett et les trois filles se rendaient directement à l'hôpital de Port Angeles.

J'ai vu la voiture de Carlisle débarquer sur les chapeaux de roue et j'ai su que j'allais enfin pouvoir me reposer sur lui.

_**Carlisle PDV**_

Heureusement, quand Marcus, mon assistant m'a prévenu que ma femme était en train d'accoucher, le plus gros du travail était fait.

J'ai finit les dernières sutures sur la rate de mon patient, et j'ai laissé Marcus se charger de la fin de l'opération.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

Le grand jour était arrivé!

J'ai roulé en tachant de maitriser ma vitesse, recevant 5 appels de Rosalie, qui m'a quasiment percé un tympan, tant ses cris d'excitation étaient perçants!

En me garant devant la maison, j'ai éclaté de rire.

Esmée était assise sur un des fauteuils du salon d'extérieur, Edward et Jasper, autour d'elle, en short de bain, lui tenaient les mains, tandis que le chien, la tête appuyée sur les genoux d'Esmée, la regardait d 'un air inquiet.

Une montagne de valises les entouraient .

J'ai bondi hors de ma voiture et me suis précipité vers ma femme:

« Esmée, ça va? »

« Ben…J'ai mal, vraiment mal! Je veux une césarienne! »

Jasper est intervenu:

« Elle crie à chaque contraction! C'est pas normal qu'elle souffre autant! Bon sang papa, fais quelque chose! »

Edward, pour bien approuver les dires de son frère m'a montré sa main, ou de très visibles marques de dents étaient apparentes:

« Regarde! Elle m'a même mordu tellement elle souffre! »

J'ai prit ma femme par les épaules et j'ai tenté de rassurer tout le monde:

« La douleur des contractions est assez impressionnante, mais ne vous en faites pas, on part tout de suite, et tu auras une péridurale ma chérie! Habillez-vous les garçons! »

Ils ont enfilé chacun un bermuda et une chemise à manche courte qu'ils n'ont pas prit la peine de boutonner, et ils ont chargé les valises dans le coffre de ma voiture.

Pendant ce temps, je me suis accroupi auprès de ma femme et j'ai minuté les contractions avec elle.

Elle en a eu 3 en moins de 10 mns, et quand elle m'a mordu à mon tour, j'ai comprit que le travail était plus avancé que je ne le pensais.

Elle s'est allongée à l'arrière, mais ni Edward ni Jasper n'étaient en état de conduire, alors j'ai assis Jasper de force à l'arrière, près de sa mère, et j'ai prit le volant, Edward à mes cotés.

Le trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles prenait normalement 45 mns, mais là j'ai mit plus d'une heure, car je ne voulais pas trop bousculer ma femme, et on s'est arrêté plusieurs fois, pour qu'elle puisse sortir et se mettre en position accroupie, accrochée à mon cou, cela la soulageait.

Une fois enfin à la maternité, Rosalie a surgit de nulle part et s'est jetée sur sa mère.

Alice avait déjà réquisitionné un fauteuil roulant sur lequel on a installé Esmée en toute hâte, et nous nous sommes dirigés en troupeau très indiscipliné vers les salles d'accouchement.

La sage femme au bureau d'accueil a eu un mouvement de recul en nous voyant surgir, ce que je ne pouvais que comprendre: je poussais le fauteuil, Esmée, gémissait fortement, sa main ancrée dans celle de Rosalie, Bella et Alice courraient à nos cotés, et nous étions suivis par Edward, Jasper et Emmett, portant chacun deux énormes sacs…

Mais ce n'est que quand la sage femme a dit, d'un ton très ferme:

« Pas de chien dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital! »

Que je me suis rendu compte que Jake avait réussi à monter dans la voiture, et nous avait suivi, la langue pendante et la queue remuante…

J'ai tendu mes clés de voiture à Emmett, qui est allé ramené le chien.

Pendant ce temps, la sage femme est entrée dans la salle d'accouchement avec Esmée, et m'a montré l'endroit ou enfiler une tunique bleue, ainsi que des sur chaussures.

Rosalie est entrée avec moi et je l'ai saisie par les épaules au moment ou elle s'emparait d'une tunique:

« Rose…C'est MA femme et ce sont MES enfants! C'est MOI qui entre! Je ressors après pour vous donner des nouvelles, et je te jures que tu pourras entrer l'embrasser, mais c'est MOI qui accompagne ma femme lors de son accouchement, je suis bien clair? »

Elle a hoché la tête, et a fondu en larmes.

Jasper l'a prit dans ses bras, j'ai déposé un baiser sur la tête de Rosalie, ennuyé de la voir ainsi pleurer, puis je suis entré dans la salle d'accouchement.

Esmée masquait comme elle le pouvait sa panique, mais quelque chose dans son expression m'a clairement indiqué que ,finalement , j'allais peut-être du laissé Rosalie assister à la naissance à ma place…

La sage femme m'a sourit:

« Elle est à 8 cms! C'est formidable! »

Mais Esmée n'avait pas l'air de partager cet avis: elle m'a saisi par la tunique bleue et m'a secoué comme un prunier:

« Elle dit que c'est trop tard pour la péridurale! Que l'anesthésiste est occupé et que le temps qu'il arrive je serai en train de pousser! Mais c'est hors de question tu m'entends Carlisle? Tu vas aller me chercher cet anesthésiste c'est comprit? »

J'ai déposé un baiser sur son front en sueur et je lui ai dit:

« Je m'en occupe mon amour! »

Je suis ressorti, collant un sourire encourageant sur mon visage et Rosalie est entré à ma place.

J'ai dit aux enfants:

« Tout se passe bien, ça devrait être bientôt fini! »

J'ai marché jusqu'aux salles d'opération et j'ai sonné.

Je connaissais l'infirmier qui est venu me répondre, et je lui ai expliqué la situation rapidement.

L'ai navré, il m'a confirmé que l'anesthésiste était indispensable: on opérait d'une tumeur une personne âgée et cardiaque, il ne pouvait quitter son poste.

J'ai alors téléphoné à l'anesthésiste de l'hôpital de Forks, qui m'a juré sauter en voiture et arrive rle plus vite possible.

Je suis retourné auprès de ma femme.

Rosalie était déjà dans le couloir et je l'ai regardé, surpris.

Elle a haussé les épaules:

« C'est atroce! Elle a mal, et elle m'a fait mal, elle m'a serré le bras comme une dingue! »

Edward a agité sa main devant le nez de sa sœur:

« Et encore te plains pas! Moi elle m'a mordu! »

Je suis entré dans la salle d'accouchement, passablement inquiet…

Esmée pleurait, et m'a tendu les bras.

Je l'ai serrée contre moi:

« Peter, l'anesthésiste de Forks, arrive! »

« HEIN? Mais il sera pas là avant près d'une heure! »

« C'est le mieux que je puisse te proposer, celui d'ici ne peux vraiment pas venir! »

Une autre contraction est venue, et malgré mon empathie pour sa souffrance, j'étais vraiment heureux de constater que tout se passait bien.

Encore mieux que je ne l'avais espéré.

La gynécologue de garde est arrivée et Esmée l'a attrapée par le bras:

« C'est horrible! Je n'en peux plus! JE VEUX UNE CESARIENNE! »

La gynéco l'a dévisagée et a éclaté de rire:

« Vous voulez rire? Vous accouchez sans souci, aucune raison de faire une césarienne voyons! N'est-ce pas Carlisle? »

J'ai haussé les épaules, prenant grand soin de ne prendre partie ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre.

Une autre contraction a coupé cours à la discussion et Esmée m'a broyé chaque phalange avec détermination. Je n'allais pas pouvoir opérer avant un bon moment!

La gynéco a examiné Esmée pendant la contraction, commentant avec enthousiasme:

« Génial! C'est parfait! La tête du premier bébé est en excellente position! Ca va être du gâteau! »

Esmée l'a littéralement insultée:

« Bon sang mais vous m'avez fait mal! Vous êtes dingue ou sadique? »

La gynéco a hurlé de rire:

« Mais c'est que ça fait mal d'accoucher, vous savez! Mais dans votre cas c'est bientôt terminé, ne vous en faites pas! »

Je me suis dandiné, mal à l'aise.

Je venais de me rappeler que cette gynéco portait le prénom de Jane, et j'avais très peur qu'Esmée ne le lise sur son badge et refuse d'appeler ainsi notre fille.

On nous a laissé seuls un moment et Esmée s'en est prit à moi pendant une demi heure, entre chaque contraction.

Le moins qu' on puisse dire, c'est que j'en ai prit pour mon grade…

« TU ES UN MENTEUR CARLISLE CULLEN! JE DEVAIS AVOIR UNE CESARIENNE SI JE LE DEMANDAIS ET AU FINAL JE ME RETROUVE A ACCOUCHER SANS MEME UNE PERIDURALE! »

« MAIS FAIS QUELQUE CHOOOOOOOSE! »

« VA CHERCHER L'ANESTHESISTE! JE T'EN SUPPLIIIIIIIIE! »

« FAIS MOI LA TOI LA CESARIENNE! »

« JE TE DETESTE! »

« JE VEUX DIVORCER! »

La gynéco est alors entrée, tout sourire:

« Ah, elle demande le divorce, on ne doit pas être bien loin de l'expulsion! »

Juste derrière elle, mon ami Peter est entré, essoufflé:

« Je suis là, allez, on y va pour la péridurale Esmée! »

Ma femme l'a regardé comme s'il était une apparition divine, et Jane (la gynéco) a levé les yeux au ciel, puis m'a soufflé:

« C'est trop tard! »

« Je sais, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour le lui dire! »

Esmée a prit la position semi assise nécessaire à la pose de la péridurale, mais à peine Peter avait-il commencé, les mains encore humide du lavage, à préparer ses instruments, qu'Esmée a gémit:

« CA POUSSE TOUT SEUL! »

Peter s'est relevé, impuissant, et la sage femme a aidé Esmée à se remettre en position sur le dos, et l'a examinée:

« Elle est à totale et la tête est bien engagée… »

Je me suis emparé de la main d'Esmée qui n'en menait pas large:

« Carlisle…Je n'y arriverai pas! J'ai trop mal, je suis trop fatiguée, Je…Je suis trop vieille! »

Je n'ai rien répondu, me contentant de l'embrasser et de caresser son front, tout en regardant la sage femme et la gynéco préparer les instruments et les champs stériles.

Esmée a continué:

« Carlisle! Je te jure que j'en suis incapable! »

Alors, instinctivement, j'ai trouvé les mots:

« Je te croie mon amour, je te demande juste d'essayer de pousser au moins deux ou trois fois, et si ça ne se passe pas bien, elle te mettra les forceps , d'accord? »

« Une seule fois! »

« Au moins deux ma chérie! Tu peux le faire, je vais t'aider, je suis là, je t'aime tu sais, je suis très fier de toi! »

« Moi je te déteste! »

La gynéco a rit et s'est adressé à la sage femme:

« Elle déteste son mari et elle est en pleine phase de désespérance, ça sera bientôt le moment! »

Et effectivement, sur la contraction suivante, ma femme a commencé à pousser…

J'avais assisté à nombre d'accouchement, j'avais moi-même pratiqué la césarienne de la mère biologique d'Edward et Alice, mais là…

Rien ne m'avait préparé à ça!

Esmée a poussé une première fois, m'a regardé, l'air surprise:

« Je …Je suis obligée de pousser! Ca me soulage! »

J'ai sourit, malgré ma propre peur et mon émotion intense.

Elle a poussé, encore et encore.

Au terme de 12 minutes d'efforts expulsifs, la gynéco m'a dit de regarder.

Une petite tête noire de cheveux était en train d'apparaitre.

Une poussée de plus et notre fils naissait!

J'ai aidé Esmée à attraper le bébé par les bras et à la poser sur sa poitrine, tandis que la gynéco dégageait le deuxième bébé.

Jane a immédiatement rejoint son frère tout contre la poitrine d'Esmée, qui , épuisée, ne réalisait pas bien.

Mais je lui ai dit, avec autant de douceur que possible:

« Regarde! Ils sont là! Nos bébés! »

Elle les a regardé, et a fondu en larmes avec moi.

Ils n'étaient pas si petits que ça, du moins ils étaient bien plus gros qu'Edward et Alice à la naissance.

Ils n'étaient prématurés que de 3 semaines et respiraient de manière efficace et autonome.

Esmée les embrassait, encore et encore, et je ne pouvais m'arrêter de les caresser;

Nous étions dans notre bulle de bonheur, et il a fallu en sortir pour examiner rapidement les bébés.

Ils allaient bien.

Jane pesait 2kgs 500 et le petit garçon 2 kgs 750.

Jane était blonde, et ressemblait beaucoup à Jasper et Rosalie.

Le petit, lui, était le portrait craché d'Alice.

Esmée me l'a dit:

« On dirait Alice! Regarde! Il a la même moue qu'elle! »

Alors ça m'est venu d'un seul coup!

« Il faut l'appeler Alec alors! »

Esmée a approuvé immédiatement:

« Oui! Alec et Jane! »

La gynéco, occupée à vérifier l'intégrité du placenta qu'Esmée venait d'expulser s'est écriée:

« Jane? Comme moi! »

Esmée l'a regardée, puis a froncé les sourcils et m'a dévisagé:

« Trop tard! On y est habitués! C'est Jane! »

« Mmmmhhh….. »

«Visiblement ,ma femme n'appréciait vraiment pas la grande Jane!

Quand Esmée a été un peu nettoyée, et les bébés calés contre elle, chacun un sein dans la bouche, j'ai fait entrer les enfants quelques minutes.

Rosalie et Alice en premier, qui n'ont pas prononcé une seule paroles, sanglotant d'émotion tout du long, puis Jasper et Edward, qui sont entrés en se la jouant décontractée mais qui ont eux aussi fondu en voyant les bébés, retenant leurs larmes à grand peine.

Puis, pour finir, Emmett et Bella, qui ont, finalement, été les seuls à sortir quelques mots, essentiellement pour nous féliciter et nous dire à quel point nos bébés étaient beaux. Mais ça, on le savait déjà.

Une fois dans la chambre, nous avons simplement profité de notre bonheur.

Esmée était épuisée, mais le bonheur lui donnait de l'énergie.

Alice, qui savait qu'on avait appelé son petit frère Alec en raison de leur ressemblance frappante, ne se tenait plus de fierté.

J'ai cru mourir de rire en entendant Edward se vanter auprès de Bella:

« Oui, je t'assure, aucun souci, avant que mon père arrive j'ai aidé ma mère, je lui tenais la main, tout ça, hein Jazz? »

« Ouais, moi aussi! »

« Oui oui! »

Esmée m'a fait un clin d'œil, amusée.

Visiblement Alice et Bella se sont laissées duper, mais on en avait cure.

On regardait nos enfants nouveau-nés et on était heureux.

_**La phase de désespérance est une phase très courante: elle survient tout à la fin de l'accouchement, juste avant la phase d'expulsion, et se caractérise par un intense désespoir maternel, avec des suppliques du genre « tuez moi » et parfois une grande agressivité vis-à-vis du conjoint et du personnel médical (personnellement, pour la naissance de mon fils, j'ai dit à la sage femme que je ne voulais pas pousser et qu'elle allait devoir attraper mon bébé, juste après je me suis mise à pousser comme une furie et mon bébé est né en 3 poussées, en moins de 4 minutes, le tout sans péridurale, et avec un mari à moitié évanoui. Ahem^^)**_


	14. se caliner

_**Je suis désolée, je ne publie pas très vite en ce moment. Je suis fatiguée, raplapla, je n'ai pas le moral. Pas mal de gens sont dans mon cas et je me demande si cela n'a pas un rapport avec les horribles évennements mondiaux actuels et notamment la catastrophe au Japon. (A ce sujet, j'ai une pensée pour tous ceux qui souffrent, et que je me sens si impuissante à soulager) **_

_**L'axe de la Terre a quand même bougé de plusieurs centimètres...**_

_**Esmée PDV**_

Les premières heures, j'étais focalisée sur mes bébés.

Les plus mignons de la terre !

J'étais fière d'eux et heureuse de les avoir, bien sur !

Tout le monde les trouvait beaux et adorables. A commencer par Carlisle et moi !

Nos grands étaient sous le charme également. Rosalie, ainsi que je m'y attendais, à tout de suite trouvé les bons gestes.

Je l'ai laissée prendre les bébés dans ses bras. Les autres ont reçu l'autorisation aussi, mais ils n'ont pas voulu manipuler les bébés.

Rose, elle, affichait un sourire de vainqueur !

On a prit des photos d'elle avec un jumeau dans chaque bras. Jamais son sourire n'a été plus grand et ses yeux plus lumineux.

Emmett affichait un air plutot inquiet par moments. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre, Rosalie n'allait visiblement pas attendre d'avoir 30 ans pour avoir des enfants…

Ils sont repartis en fin d'après-midi et Carlisle et moi avons simplement profité de nos bébés tout neufs et de notre bonheur.

Je me suis levée plusieurs fois et j'ai gouté à la joie de marcher sans un ventre monstrueux, de faire pipi aussi, tout simplement !

Je donnais le sein aux bébés, mais pour le moment ils dormaient essentiellement.

Carlisle ne les quittait pas des yeux.

Son émotion était palpable quand il me voyait les embrassait ou les mettre au sein.

Il m'a dit, avec un regard malicieux :

« J'ai beau savoir que ça va se corser, j'ai du mal à y croire là ! »

J'ai rit en retour. On savait tous les deux que ça allait se corser, et pas un peu !

Jane n'avait que peu de cheveux, qui allaient sans doute être très blonds, comme ceux de mes enfants bébés. Et Alec avait une tignasse brune très rigolote.

On a passé un temps considérable à juste les regarder.

J'ai dormit un moment, en début de nuit.

Carlisle restait pour la nuit et il avait droit au fameux lit de camp qui ne se déplie jamais tout à fait…

Je me suis réveillée vers minuit, parce que Alec vagissait.

Je l'ai mit au sein et j'ai regardé Carlisle qui dormait, allongé sur le dos, Jane à plat ventre sur son torse.

L'image était émouvante mais j'avais néanmoins deux ou trois choses à dire à mon mari…

Je me suis rendormie avec Alec qui tétait. J'ai été tiré de mon sommeil un peu plus tard et j'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir Carlisle qui essayait de mettre Jane au sein sans me réveiller.

Comme Alec dormait je l'ai passé à Carlisle et j'ai donné la tétée à Jane.

Carlisle a calé Alec sur son épaule et , comme le bébé commençait à grogner, il lui a tapoté le popotin en rythme.

J'ai regardé mon mari, de façon insistante et de travers…

« Quoi ? »

A-t-il finit par demander, prenant l'air faussement innocent.

« Tu t'es moqué de moi ! »

« Pardon ? »

Il avait l'air vraiment surpris.

« Oh je sais ce que tu vas me dire ! Tout s'est bien passé, je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre ! Mais je n'ai pas eu de péridurale et tu m'avais juré que j'aurai une césarienne si je la demandais. Hors je l'ai réclamée en hurlant et rien du tout ! Donc tu t'es payé ma tête en me promettant tout ça ! »

Il a sourit, un peu gêné et a dit en riant :

« Comme tu l'as dit : tout s'est bien passé ! »

Pour le coup, la colère est monté d'un seul coup et j'ai presque crié :

« Carlisle, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! »

Il a levé la main en signe d'apaisement :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Honnêtement, je savais que à partir du moment ou elle n'était pas programmée tu n'aurais une césarienne qu'en cas de necessité, mais sois honnête toi aussi : tu ne te sens pas mieux qu'après une césarienne ? Pour la péridurale…Je pensais VRAIMENT que tu en aurais une ! Ca a été un coup de malchance que l'anesthésiste n'ait pas pu venir. Mais…Bon, je le reconnais, j'ai trouvé ça vraiment bien, une naissance naturelle, tu as été formidable, tellement forte et courageuse ! Je suis très fier de toi ! »

Il était très fort. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, du coup.

Lui m'avait trouvée forte et courageuse, mais moi j'avais beaucoup souffert, et j'avais une impression d'humiliation…

J'ai baissé la tête, avec l'impression de faire un caprice.

Carlisle a soupiré :

« Esmée ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'on reste sur des non-dits… »

« Tu es peut-être fier de moi, mais je peux t'assurer que MOI j'aurais préféré et de loin paraître moins courageuse mais ne pas souffrir comme ça ! Et je ne me sens pas particulièrement fière, figure toi ! »

La surprise le disputait au chagrin sur ses traits, à présent.

« J'en suis désolé. Vraiment. Mais je ne suis pas désolé que tu n'ais pas eu de césarienne. Je voudrais que tu le vives autrement, que tu ressentes de la fierté à avoir mit tes enfants au monde naturellement ! »

_**Carlisle PDV**_

J'espérais qu'Esmée puisse profiter du séjour à la maternité pour se reposer. Rien que pour ça, j'étais heureux qu'elle ait eu un accouchement naturel : se remettre d'une voie basse est bien plus aisé et facile que de guérir d'une césarienne _**.(ndla : ça, c'est l'avis de Carlisle, hein ! dans certains cas, ce n'est pas forcément vrai !) **_Elle n'avait pas aussi bien vécu l'expèrience que je ne l'espérais, mais je savais aussi qu'il fallait lui donner du temps.

Qu'elle se remette du choc psychologique, qu'elle se remette physiquement également.

Les 24 premières heures, je ne les ai pas laissés.

Je savais qu'Esmée m'en voulait toujours un peu, mais c'était une femme intelligente et posée, et elle n'a pas laissé son ressentiment gacher nos premiers moments à 4.

Mais je savais que je devais marquer le coup, et me faire pardonner.

Lui montrer que je l'aimais, et que je n'avais jamais cherché à la manipuler.

Elle est resté 3 jours à la maternité et si je me doutais bien que Rosalie, et même Alice, allaient squatter la chambre, j'ai été surpris de voir que Jasper et Edward sont venus passer au moins une heure matin et après-midi, tous les jours ! Ils roucoulaient même au dessus des bébés. Alice adorait coller un des jumeaux dans les bras de son petit ami ou de son frère. Bella, toujours collée à Edward, bien entendu, prenait plein de photos des bébés. Rosalie était fidèle à ce qu'on attendait d'elle : la parfaite grande sœur, ravie de la naissance de son frère et de sa sœur, elle ne touchait pas terre. Par contre ses sentiments avaient évoluée, elle était (elle aussi) traumatisée par l'accouchement de sa mère et elle ne voulait plus devenir sage-femme (pour appuyer son revirement elle montrait à qui voulait bien regarder les marques laissées sur son bras par sa mère lors d'une contraction !) mais par contre puéricultrice la tentait plus, tout à coup…

Alice avait informé la moitié de la planète que son frère s'appelait Alec en raison de leur ressemblance frappante. Et si l'autre moitié de la planète n'était pas au courant, ce n'était pas de la faute d'Alice mais plutot parce qu'ils ne possédaient ni mail, ni twitter, ni MSN, ni facebook, ni téléphone portable…

J'étais fier de mes enfants, de tous ! Et encore plus fier de ma femme, même si je n'osai plus le lui dire…

La veille de la sortie de la maternité, je me suis rendu au centre commercial.

J'ai décidé de sortir le grand jeu.

Je suis allé à la bijouterie la plus classe de Port Angeles et j'ai choisi un bracelet platine et or blanc, à l'intèrieur duquel j'ai fait gravé :

_Jane et Alec, 3 aout 2010, avec tout mon amour, ma fierté et ma reconnaissance, Carlisle._

Là !

Puis je suis allé choisir un bouquet, durant l'heure qu'il fallait pour la gravure.

J'ai fait livrer à ma femme le plus énorme bouquet qu'ils aient en stock Sur la carte l'accompagnant, j'ai écrit:

_Je t'aime, je veux juste que nous soyons une famille heureuse, pardonne moi si à ton sens j'ai mal agit. Ton mari ravi de l'être: Carlisle._

Un bouquet de roses absolument gigantesque, et j'ai choisi l'option livraison dans l'heure AVEC une boite de chocolat.

Esmée adorait les chocolats, particulièrement les chocolats au lait. Evidemment, j'ai choisi la boite de chocolats uniquement au lait.

La plus grosse boite, cela va sans dire !

Je me suis même promit de ne pas en manger moi-même!

Puis je suis allé chercher le bracelet.

Il m'a paru parfait.

Alors je suis retourné à la maternité.

Quand je suis entré dans la chambre, Esmée m'a fixé avec de grands yeux effarés.

Le bouquet était bel et bien là, il paraissait plus gros encore que dans la boutique.

La boite de chocolats était ouverte et visiblement, elle en avait déjà mangé au moins 4 ou 5! _**(ndla: elle vient d'accoucher, elle a besoin de réconfort^^)**_

Je lui ai sourit et elle a rougit.

Je me suis penché pour l'embrasser et elle a un peu reniflé dans ma chemise:

« Ca va ? Je veux te montrer à quel point je t'aime! »

« Bah…Tu cherches à me faire grossir! »

Nous avons rit ensemble et je lui ai tendu le paquet du bracelet.

Elle l'a ouvert, les doigts tremblants.

Je ne l'avais encore jamais vue aussi étonnée et surprise que quand elle a découvert mon cadeau.

« Tu es fou! Ca a du te couter énormément d'argent! »

« Ah oui! Encore plus que ça même! Mais tu vaux bien plus encore Esmée! Tu es une mère pour nos enfants: les tiens, les miens et les notres! Je ne sais pas comment te dire à quel point je suis fier de toi autrement… »

Elle a tendu les lèvres vers moi et nous nous sommes longuement embrassés, pour quelques minutes seulement amants, et non plus parents…

La porte s'est alors ouverte après un rapide toquement sur Jane. La gynéco, bien entendu.

« Hé! A nouveau des jumeaux dans 9 mois. Amusant! »

Esmée lui a lancé un regard assassin, que l'autre n'a pas paru remarqué.

Elle a palpé le ventre d'Esmée et m'a dit:

« Bon! Tout va bien! Elle peut sortir demain! Le pédiatre est OK pour les bébés! »

Esmée a alors dit, très sèchement:

« Je suis là »

Jane l'a regardée, surprise:

« Euh…Ben oui! »

« Alors pourquoi vous vous adressez à mon mari seulement? Je ne suis ni sourde ni idiote! J'ai droit à un peu de respect il me semble! »

Jane en est resté bouche bée et j'ai admiré ma femme. Jane avait en principe toujours le dessus.

« Eh bien…Vous pouvez sortir demain Mme Cullen! »

« Ok »

Elle a quitté la chambre le plus vite possible, rouge de honte.

Esmée affichait un petit sourire.

« Tu ne la supportes vraiment pas! »

« J'ai pas avalé qu'elle te drague alors que j'accouchais! »

J'en suis resté comme deux ronds de flan:

« P…Pardon? Mais…Non là tu »

« Oh Carlisle! Tu n'as rien vu, rien comprit, mais moi SI! Bon on en parle plus! C'est oublié. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute, l'anesthésiste était vraiment occupé, je le sais, je me suis renseignée. Mais j'ai mal supporté aussi que ça réjouisse à ce point cette chère Jane! »

Elle avait littéralement craché les deux derniers mots, et s'est tournée vers notre fille ,qui dormait à poings fermés dans son berceau:

« Je ne parle pas de toi ma petite princesse, évidemment, toi tu es un petit amour! »

J'ai jugé préférable de ne pas commenter. Les femmes ont un sixième sens, parait-il…

Cette nuit-là, je me suis couché le plus tot possible et j'ai essayait de faire des réserves de sommeil…

Le lendemain matin, nous sommes rentrés à la maison.

Jane portait un petit ensemble style barboteuse mais sans manches blanc à broderies anglaise et Alec un mini short gris et un minuscule tee shirt rouge arborant le logo de Cars, le fameux dessin animé…

J'ai trimballé les valises jusqu'à la voiture, puis j'ai porté les maxi cosy, Esmée à mes cotés.

Elle est passé à l'arrière, pour surveiller les enfants.

J'ai conduit le plus doucement possible, me faisant klaxonner un grand nombre de fois.

Esmée affichait un sourire bravache, mais ses mains tremblaient.

Le retour de la maternité est toujours riche en émotions!

On s'est garés devant la porte d'entrée et j'ai faillit écraser Rosalie qui se précipitait vers nous.

Elle a sorti le maxi cosy de Jane, tandis qu'Alice se chargeait de celui d'Alec.

Ce dernier était réveillé et s'est mit à pleurer dès entré dans le salon.

Jane a rejoint son frère, criant plus fort encore moins d'une minute plus tard.

Jasper, Edward, Emmett et Bella nous ont regardé, dubitatifs:

« Pourquoi ils pleurent? »

A demandé Jasper, angoissé.

« Ah ça… »

A dit Esmée.

Elle s'est laissé tomber sur le canapé et a entrepris de nourrir les deux bébés en même temps.

Edward a voulu entrainer Bella dans sa chambre, mais cette dernière s'est agenouillée à coté de mes filles pour contempler les bébés en train de têter.

J'ai prit mon camescope et j'ai filmé la scène.

Esmée allaitant les deux bébés en même temps.

Rosalie, extatique, tenant une menotte de chaque bébé dans les siennes;

Alice, exceptionnellement muette, admirative.

Jasper et Edward, cote à cote, admirant la scène.

Emmett, un peu en retrait légèrement gêné mais attentif, lui aussi.

Bella, se mordillant la lèvre, émue.

Et le sourire et le regard d'Esmée sur nos enfants.

Un vrai regard de mère aimante.


	15. se débrouiller

_**Un grand merci à toutes celles (et ceux?) qui me lisent et prennent le temps de reviewer! Un grand merci aussi à Siria , qui m'a enseigné coment contourner le terrible bug de FF!**_

_**Voici un chapitre...Fatiguant^^**_

_**Carlisle PDV**_

La première nuit a été difficile.

La suivante aussi…

Et celles d'après également!

Au début les bébés dormaient énormément le jour, ne se réveillant que toutes les 4 ou 5 heures, mais la nuit ils pleuraient toutes les heures et en alternance, ce qui faisait qu'il y en avait un de réveillé chaque demi heure.

Esmée était si épuisée qu'elle sanglotait de fatigue.

Heureusement, j'étais en vacances jusqu'à fin août, pour la seconder de mon mieux.

Très vite, nous avons accepté l'aide de Rosalie, bien plus que nous ne l'aurions pensé.

Alice, Bella, Jasper, Edward et même Emmett n'hésitaient pas à mettre la main à la patte, mais leur aide était bien sur ponctuelle.

Pas Rose, qui elle était vraiment efficace.

Elle a décidé de se charger des bains, et on a accepté.

Elle adorait s'occuper des bébés, et cela nous laissait une bonne heure pour dormir d'une traite.

On était en mode survie.

La maison n'était pas trop en désordre, parce que la femme de ménage venait tous les jours, et que les enfants avaient été briefés à ce sujet, mais je peux dire, avec reconnaissance, que c'est Bella qui nous a nourrit durant le mois d'août. Elle était là en permanence et a cuisiné sans broncher pour tout le monde tout le mois !

C'était très dur, surtout à cause du manque de sommeil, et aussi parce que nous n'avions plus exactement 20 ans, mais malgré tout, on se disait souvent, Esmée et moi, que cela n'avait rien de comparable avec ce que nos avions vécu. Même si ma femme a eu un baby blues relativement fort, je n'ai jamais paniqué.

Nous étions DEUX pour faire face!

Pour Edward et Alice, j'avais du m'occuper seul (avec ma mère, heureusement) de mes enfants, tout en poursuivant mes études, avec l'épée de Damoclès de leur mère, prête à fuir au premier prétexte.

Esmée, elle, avait du contenir la folie meurtrière d'un homme malade psychiatriquement.

Alors élever nos jumeaux communs s'avérait quand même plus simple!

Et surtout, l'expérience aidant, nous savions que le pire allait durer 3 mois.

Moins, avec de la chance!

Tous les jours durant les premières semaines, nous recevions des cadeaux pour les bébés.

C'était d'excellents moments, nous attendions souvent d'être tous réunis pour les déballer.

Les collègues d'Esmée et ses clients étaient souvent des gens assez à l'aise financièrement, pour ne pas dire riches, et nos enfants ont plusieurs fois carrément reçu des bijoux en or. Gourmettes, chaînes, boucles d'oreilles… Assorties le plus souvent!

On croulait bien entendu sous les peluches et les petits vêtements.

Les parents d'Emmett, y voyant sans doute une manière de nous remercier pour nous occuper autant de leur fils, ont carrément acheté des vélos, taille deux ans, pour les bébés ! Un rose et violet Hello Kitty pour Jane et un rouge et gris Cars pour Alec!

Le chef Swan, très visiblement guidé par sa fille et par Alice, a offert deux ensembles assortis d'une grande marque pour enfant.

Mes propres collègues se sont cotisés pour offrir un cuiseur mixeur pour bébé et deux chaises hautes.

Et puis, un cadeau complètement inattendu est arrivé.

Sans que je le sache, Edward et Alice avaient contacté leur mère biologique, lui adressant une lettre que je qualifierais de méchante (Bella, interrogée subtilement, m'en a dévoilé les grandes lignes) ou ils lui disaient être ravis à présent de son abandon, parce que maintenant ils étaient heureux, avec une vraie mère, un frère et une sœur et même des bébés jumeaux.

Renata, fidèle à elle-même, n'a pas répondu mais a fait livrer une grosse gerbe de fleurs, des ours en peluche quasiment monstrueux, mesurant un mètre chacun (assis!) l'un marron et l'autre beige, plusieurs tenues pour les enfants d'excellent goût, il fallait bien l'avouer, et …Un poster de danse à afficher au dessus du berceau de ma fille (c'était précisé sur sa carte de visite)J'ai ri jaune, et j'ai quand même envoyé une carte pour la remercier.

Esmée était très surprise de la qualité des cadeaux qu'elle avait envoyé, il y en avait pour une petite fortune, rien qu'en vêtements.

« Moi ça ne m'étonne pas…Elle a toujours été comme ça. D'ailleurs c'est bien la seule chose qu'elle n'ait jamais faite pour Edward et Alice. Elle leur achetait pleins de vêtements et de jouets, même après être partie elle en envoyait. Au début je les prenais, espérant qu'elle revienne, puis un jour je lui ai renvoyé le paquet qu'elle venait de faire livrer sans l'avoir ouvert, avec un petit mot pour lui dire que soit elle revenait et s'occupait de ses enfants comme une mère, soit elle arrêtait ses cadeaux extravagants. Elle ne s'est plus manifestée… »

Esmée m'a alors pris dans ses bras, et la sentir contre moi m'a fait me sentir mieux. Je croyais vraiment avoir fait mon deuil de ma relation avec Renata, mais être à nouveau père de jumeaux, et voir Esmée qui s'en occupait si bien rouvrait un peu mes plaies.

Je crois que c'était un peu pareil pour elle.

Elle ne le disait pas, mais elle pleurait parfois en me regardant embrasser nos enfants.

Globalement, on était en mode survie, mais on était heureux.

Je buvais des litres de café, et je plaignais Esmée, qui ne pouvait pas faire de même.

On en profitait, malgré le chaos total des nuits et des pleurs. On savourait le bonheur d'être de jeunes parents, au début de la quarantaine!

Une après-midi, après qu'Esmée ait eu allaité les deux bébés en même temps, je lui ai dit de dormir et je suis allé promener mes bouts de chou au parc.

Ils étaient dans un landau spécial jumeaux, plus large que la moyenne et j'ai eu l'impression d'être une star en me promenant dans le square.

TOUT le monde s'est arrêté sur nous, regardant et complimentant mes enfants.

Je me rengorgeais, bien entendu!

Le fait que j'ai bien faillit m'endormir 10 fois dans l'après midi ne comptait plus !

_**Esmée PDV**_

Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit l'horreur, et ça l'a été!

Les bébés étaient nés à l'avance, et pleuraient énormément, surtout Jane.

Je les tenais contre moi, leur donnait le sein sans cesse et j'avais des hallucinations tellement j'étais fatiguée.

Les grands ont été formidables, dans l'ensemble.

Un peu dépassés, certes, mais très chouettes.

Comme j'allaitais souvent les deux bébés en même temps, il est régulièrement arrivé que Carlisle, ou même un des ados, me fasse manger!

Un jour, malgré mon épuisement, j'ai piqué un fou rire monumental: Edward me faisait littéralement manger à la petite cuiller un flan et Rosalie me filmait, affirmant qu'elle allait poster ça sur youtube immédiatement.

Après ça a été le grand amusement de chacun: me faire manger pour s'entraîner quand ce serait le tour des jumeaux d'être nourris ainsi!

J'étais terriblement fière de mes enfants et de notre famille!

Alice, Bella et Rosalie ont vite trouvé le truc pour changer les couches et habiller les bébés, ou les tenir dans leur bras, leur faire faire leur rot ou calmer des pleurs en les promenant.

Rosalie était juste formidable, elle était souvent la seule à réussir à calmer Jane, qui hurlait de manière stridente tous les soirs de 17H00 à minuit…

Emmett était patient, il supportait que sa petite amie soit bien moins disponible! Il s'est vite retrouvé avec les bébés dans les bras et il a paniqué au début, mais Rose s'est exclamé:

« Qu'Est-ce que c'est sexy un homme avec un bébé dans les bras! »

Toutes les filles ont approuvé bruyamment, même moi!

Du coup il se pavanait et refusait de rendre Alec qui le regardait, concentré.

Edward, Jasper et Ben, qui était venu nous rendre visite avec Angela, se sont quasiment battus pour attraper Jane et faire les beaux!

On a fait plein de merveilleuses photos.

Lors de la naissance de Jasper et Rosalie, j'étais tout simplement pauvre, et mes enfants avaient été habillés de vêtements de seconde main, trouvés dans divers organismes de charité.

Lorsque j'avais raconté ça à Alice, elle m'avait regardé avec compassion et m'avait longuement serrée dans ses bras!

Là, je ressentais un plaisir immense, ainsi qu'un fort sentiment de revanche à vêtir mes enfants de très jolis vêtements.

Jane possédait, à 4 ou 5 jours, une bonne centaine de robes de la taille préma à la taille 2 ans…

J'ai tout prit en photo, pour qu'ils voient ça plus tard!

Alec était un bébé plus calme que sa sœur, qui était une vraie pile électrique, comme Alice.

Jane, à une semaine, fronçait déjà comiquement les sourcils.

Edward a vite apprit à les prendre dans ses bras.

Il aimait bien les câliner, comme le garçon sensible qu'il était.

Parfois, je surprenais son regard sur moi quand j'étais en train de roucouler au dessus de mes nouveaux-nés.

Il ne disait rien mais sa souffrance était visible.

Alors, un jour je lui ai dit:

« Tu sais Edward, Alice et toi vous méritiez de recevoir autant d'amour maternel que Jane et Alec. C'est Renata qui a un problème, pas vous!Tout comme Jasper et Rosalie avaient le droit d'avoir un père digne de ce nom! »

Il a hoché la tête et je l'ai embrassé:

« Je suis fière de t'avoir comme fils, tu sais! »

« J'aurais bien voulu qu'on se rencontre avant »

« Moi aussi mon chéri! »

Jasper m'a agréablement surprise.

Il ne s'occupait pas des bébés à proprement parler, mais il passait du temps à les regarder et il montrait très clairement son amour pour eux.

Une fois, alors qu'il se croyait seul je l'ai vu soulever Jane dans ses bras et lui déposer un baiser sur le crâne, avant de la serrer doucement contre lui:

« T'es plus que belle tu sais toi! Ca m'inquiète même! Mais t' en fais pas, tes grands frères surveilleront les garçons! Y'en aura pas un pour te briser le cœur ma petite princesse! »

J'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux!

Assez rapidement, Jane a perdu ses cheveux, devenant encore plus blonde. exactement comme Jasper et Rose avant elle. Alec en a moins perdu et ils sont restés beaucoup plus foncés. Il semblait très vite clair que Jane allait être une Hale, et Alec un Cullen.

Rosalie donnait leur bain aux jumeaux tous les soirs, et un autre des ados lui donnait un coup de main, souvent Alice ou Bella, mais régulièrement aussi Edward.

Ce dernier était attentif à son frère et à sa sœur.

Jasper continuait de vivre sa vie, y incluant les bébés, mais les voyant plus comme un amusement.

Edward, je m'en suis rendu compte très vite, s'inquiétait pour eux.

Il demandait souvent s'ils allaient bien, s'ils allaient bientôt grossir un peu, ce genre de choses.

Rosalie , qui avait elle aussi tendance à s'inquiéter, vivait assez mal qu'il mette des mots sur la petite taille et le faible poids des bébés, et ils ont trouvé là un nouveau sujet de chamailleries…

Heureusement, Carlisle était là, bien présent, et a répondu à leurs questions avec précision.

Je m'étais refusé à me procurer une balance: mes bébés n'étaient pas malades, juste petits et un peu en avance mais ils tétaient beaucoup (oh oui! Vraiment beaucoup!) et je refusais de les peser sans cesse: ils n'étaient pas des oies à engraisser!

J'avais pas mal appréhendé le retour à la maison.

J'avais peur que mon mari ne soit pas autant à la hauteur que je l'espérais.

Mais ça a été tout le contraire.

Carlisle était fou de nos enfants.

Il berçait Jane en lui murmurant qu'elle était sa petite fille chérie, et il couvrait Alec de baisers, faisant remarquer que ce n'était pas parce qu'il pleurait moins que sa sœur qu'il ne devait pas recevoir autant de caresses.

J'étais encore plus amoureuse de lui.

Bien sur, c'était vraiment très dur, surtout le premier mois.

Je pleurais beaucoup, de fatigue, mais aussi parce que j'ai eu un fort baby blues.

Les deux premières semaines je pensais sans cesse qu'on ne s'en sortirait pas, qu'on aurait pas du avoir ces bébés, que j'étais trop vieille, etc…

Le pire, c'est que je n'osais pas en parler.

Et puis, une nuit, à 1H00 du matin, alors que Jane dormait depuis à peine une demi heure, Alec s'est réveillé et s'est mit à crier, inconsolable, refusant même le sein.

J'ai éclaté en sanglots, et j'ai vidé mon sac devant un Carlisle un peu endormit, mais bienveillant.

Il m'a écoutée proférer un certain nombre d'horreurs, dont l'envie que j'avais de coller ces bébés au feu n'était pas la moindre!

Une fois que j'ai eu bien crié mon désarroi, je me suis mise à pleurer plus fort encore, parce que je me sentais une mère horrible d'avoir dit du mal de mes adorables poupons.

Carlisle m'a alors serré dans ses bras et m'embrassée longuement.

« Esmée c'est normal le baby blues, tout comme la fatigue. Il vaut mieux que tu le dises! Et crois moi, une mauvaise mère je sais ce que c'est et tu n'entres absolument pas dans les critères! »

Je me suis laisser aller contre lui, remarquant au passage qu'Alec avait replongé dans le sommeil.

On a immédiatement décidé de dormir, nous aussi, mais avant, on a échangé des mots doux, ce qui m'a fait au moins autant de bien que de vider mon sac!

Après ça, je me suis sentie mieux.

Le baby blues s'est doucement estompé.

Il y a eu des moments assez drôles aussi, bien que je ne les ai trouvé drôles que bien plus tard.

Par exemple, j'avais vraiment du mal avec mon corps.

J'avais prit plus de 15 kilos durant cette grossesse, essentiellement dans le ventre, évidemment.

Après la naissance j'ai rapidement fondu, ce qui était logique, entre la fatigue, l'allaitement et puis c'était dans ma nature de maigrir facilement.

MAIS j'ai gardé du ventre… Et le peu que j'ai perdu à ce niveau là…La peau avait tendance à pendre. Et j'avais des vergetures, forcément.

Bref, le bonheur absolu…

Fort heureusement, je n'avais que peu de temps à consacrer à mon apparence.

Néanmoins, un matin j'ai prit le temps de m'examiner dans le miroir parce qu'on amenait Jane et Alec, qui avaient un peu plus de 2 semaines, chez le pédiatre, pour une visite de contrôle.

Un service après vente comme le disaient Emmett et Jasper en riant.

Bref, je voulais ressembler à un être humain, du moins à peu près !

J'ai enfilé diverses tenues, commençant à paniquer : quoique je porte, mon ventre me semblait difforme !

Pour en finir, j'ai mit un pantalon d'été un peu flou, noir, et une tunique ample aussi et également noire, le noir ça mincit ! J'ai mit autour de mon cou un long collier en argent et ambre, je me suis un peu maquillée et j'ai tenté de discipliner mes cheveux, que les folies hormonales des derniers mois rendaient plus que rebelles. J'avais encore trop mal au bassin pour porter des talons hauts et je me suis contentée de ballerines en cuir naturel et bien sur, je ne pouvais pas me parfumer _**(ndla : les très petits bébés reconnaissent leur mère à l'odeur, il est donc déconseillé de se parfumer les 3 premiers mois)**_. Bref…Je ne me reconnaissais pas. En même temps, j'essayais de me raisonner mais ce n'était pas si facile.

Je suis sortie de la chambre, le moral dans les chaussettes.

Et là…Carlisle m'a prit dans ses bras et s'est exclamé :

« Ma chérie ! Tu es ravissante ! Encore plus belle qu'avant ! »

Je ne savais plus si je devais rire ou pleurer et je crois bien que j'ai fait les deux alternativement.

Carlisle était fort surpris et je lui ai rappelé sa promesse de chirurgie réparatrice du ventre.

Jasper, un beignet dans la main, m'a regardée :

« Bah, t'es pas si grosse ! Enfin, à part le ventre ! »

Je lui ai lancé un regard noir et Alice et Rosalie lui ont assené une claque sur la tête d'un même mouvement.

Edward et Emmett étaient morts de rire devant l'expression ahurie de mon fils.

Bella lui a dit :

« Enfin Jasper, ça ne se dit pas à une dame ce genre de choses ! »

« Mais…Elle vient d'accoucher ! C'est normal qu'elle ait un gros ventre ! »

« JASPER ! »

Se sont écriées les 3 filles en même temps.

Carlisle a levé les mains en l'air :

« BON ON EST TOUS D'ACCORD !ESMEE EST MAGNIFIQUE AVEC OU SANS VENTRE ! »

Les filles ont approuvé avec chaleur, Edward et Emmett aussi, en riant, et Jasper ne savait plus bien se positionner. Il m'a regardé en souriant, la bouche toujours pleine de beignet et a hoché la tête, prudent, désormais.

J'ai préféré en rire.

Mais en revenant du RDV du pédiatre, qui s'était très bien passé, les bébés avaient prit un peu de poids et se portaient très bien, j'ai acheté une gaine à la pharmacie. Oui, une gaine…

Carlisle s'en est aperçu et l'a quasiment balancé par la fenêtre :

« Non mais t'es folle ! Une gaine ça empire les choses ! Ca fait perdre complètement les muscles du ventre et après tu ne peux plus ne pas en porter ! Et je te dis que tu es belle Esmée ! Tu as un corps de jeune maman, c'est normal et ça va passer ! »

« Peut-être mais moi ça me plait pas ! »

« Ben moi ça me plait ! »

Que répondre à ça ?

J'ai soupiré et on a fait demi tour pour que je rende la gaine.

J'étais encore sur les nerfs mais j'ai réussit à me calmer : Jane et Alec allaient très bien, et c'était LA bonne nouvelle de la journée.

Pour mon ventre…Ca pouvait attendre !


	16. se  pardonner

_**Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic…Je suis un peu nostalgique…Il y aura un bonus centré sur Edward et Bella, puis ce sera vraiment finit…**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lue, je ne savais vraiment pas, en me lançant dans cette fic centrée sur Esmée et Carlisle, si elle allait pouvoir plaire. Ca a été le cas et c'est une grande satisfaction personnelle! Alors…Merci encore!**_

_**Esmée PDV**_

Les bébés ont grandit.

Très vite, ce qui est souvent le cas des bébés de petit poids de naissance.

A 3 mois, ils avaient récupéré une taille et un poids normaux pour leur âge, et Alec dépassait notablement sa sœur, à présent.

J'avais craqué quand ils ont eu deux mois et demi , tellement j'étais fatiguée avec les tétées incessantes et Carlisle m'a obligée à leur donner un biberon de lait le soir, arguant que nos enfants avaient besoin d'une mère vivante et en bonne santé, pas d'une martyre!

On a réussit alors à mettre en place un rythme: j'allais me coucher vers 21H00 après une mini tétée câlin et alors Carlisle leur donnait un biberon et les couchait dans leur lit commun. Ils ont commencé peu après à faire leurs nuits et tout à coup c'est devenu vivable!

Le mois de septembre avait été très dur pour moi.

Carlisle avait repris le travail et les ados étaient retournés au Lycée la même semaine.

Je me retrouvais seule pour tout gérer!

Tous les quatre, en outre, préparaient leur graduation et je ne voulais pas que Rose passe trop de temps à s'occuper de son frère et de sa sœur.

J'ai vite comprit que j'allais devenir dingue, enfermée à la maison toute la journée, surtout isolée comme je l'étais.

Après la naissance de Jazz et Rose, j'avais reprit la fac à peine un mois après ma césarienne, et mes enfants allaient en crèche toute la journée.

Ca ne les avait pas tué, même si je regrettais de ne pas en avoir assez profité quand ils étaient bébés. Je les avais allaités aussi, mais seulement trois mois. Avec Jane et Alec, je voulais vraiment un allaitement long, même s'il devenait partiel.

Alors, un soir de la fin du mois de septembre, j'ai pratiquement prit Carlisle à la gorge:

« On va recruter une nounou pour les bébés! J'ai BESOIN de faire autre chose! De travailler! D'avoir un rythme d'adulte! Au moins à mi-temps! »

Il a levé les mains en l'air et m'a sourit:

« OK, OK! Je comprends, et tu le sais! »

Mais trouver une nurse a été assez compliqué, à Forks.

Pour en finir, nous avons recruté une jeune amérindienne, à peine plus âgée que nos enfants et sans véritable qualification mais qui était enjouée et dynamique.

Leah aimait les enfants, c'était une évidence.

Elle a écouté mes exigences sans piper mot et elle a accepté le fait de devoir donner du lait maternel à la tasse à bec à mes enfants quand je m'absenterais.

Nous avons convenu qu'elle viendrait tous les jours de 9H00 à 15H30, et sans doute plus par la suite.

Rosalie, au début, a prit l'arrivée de Leah comme une offense personnelle.

Elle a fait une crise de jalousie, persuadée que les bébés allaient aimer Leah plus qu'elle.

J'étais assez agacée par son attitude et c'est Carlisle qui s'est chargé de remettre les points sur les i avec ma fille.

Et puis, bien entendu, Leah et Rosalie sont devenues copines très vite!

J'ai alors trouvé un équilibre, et c'était vraiment bien!

Je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à me refaire une place dans ma profession, ayant quitté le milieu depuis moins d'un an. Certains marchés m'étaient passés sous le nez, forcément, mais je n'avais pas d'épée de Damoclès financière sur la tête, grâce à Carlisle, et j'ai décidé de ne pas m'en faire. Je savais bien que je ne pourrai plus me donner autant dans mon job, de toutes façons, avant que Alec et Jane aient au moins 4 ou 5 ans. C'était pareil pour Carlisle, qui limitait ses heures de garde, parce que nous voulions voir nos bébés miracles grandir!

Début octobre, Carlisle et moi sommes sortis le soir tous les deux, pour la première fois depuis la naissance des jumeaux.

Officiellement, nous en avions confié la garde à Rosalie, qui passait la soirée à la villa avec Emmett.

Ce dernier était entré dans une école de mécanique, et ils ne se voyaient plus que les soirs et les WE, ce que Rose vivait comme la fin du monde…

Mais en fait, quand on est partis, les 6 ados étaient là.

Jasper faisait rire Jane et Bella serrait Alec dans ses bras.

Je me suis sentie un peu bizarre, quand nous sommes entrés dans le restaurant ou nous avions eu notre premier RDV, exactement un an plus tôt…

_**Carlisle PDV**_

Un an.

Une année entière s'était écoulée!

J'avais du mal à y croire.

Il me semblait que c'était hier que je me rendais en catastrophe dans le bureau du proviseur, parce qu'Edward s'était battu avec un camarade. Je me souvenais si bien de ce que j'avais ressenti en voyant Esmée pour la première fois.

Je l'avais trouvée belle, sensuelle, avec tellement de classe, de féminité…Et son attitude dans le bureau, à la fois calme, déterminée et posée m'avait plu. J'avais pensé que je l'aurais voulue elle, comme mère de mes enfants!

Et moins d'un an plus tard cela s'était réalisé!

Esmée était devenue ma femme, et la mère de nos enfants. Nos bébés, bien entendu, dont j'étais si fier et si amoureux, mais aussi d'Edward et Alice.

Mes petits écorchés vif, qui s'étaient tellement épanouis depuis que nous formions une famille.

J'étais bien, heureux.

Nous avons parlé, bien entendu.

Nous avons ri en nous remémorant nos débuts, les disputes de Rose et Edward, qui perduraient, hélas, les amours de Jasper et Alice, qui perduraient aussi, à notre plus grande joie et l'histoire d'amour passionnée entre Bella et Edward, qui était toujours aussi belle et intense.

Et puis, à un moment, j'ai senti Esmée se tendre et je l'ai vue se tortiller sur son siège.

Elle se crispait et mon cœur s'est affolé.

Un horrible moment j'ai eu peur qu'elle ne veuille s'enfuir, elle aussi.

Des flash back terribles m'ont assaillis.

Ma gorge s'est desséchée, j'ai prit ses mains dans les siennes et , rassemblant mon courage je lui ai demandé:

« Qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive Esmée? Et ne me dit pas rien, je vois que tu as un souci! »

Elle m'a sourit et s'est penchée vers moi:

« J'ai des fuites de lait… »

Le soulagement a été brutal et intense.

J'ai regardé ma femme et j'ai éclaté de rire, sans pouvoir me retenir.

Elle était gênée et essayait de me faire taire:

« Carliiiisle! Chuuut! Mais chuuuuuut! Tout le monde nous regarde! »

Mais je ne pouvais lâcher ses mains ni arrêter de rire. Finalement, je me suis penché sur elle et j'ai cherché ses lèvres.

Puis je lui ai passé ma veste, pour qu'elle cache les auréoles qui se formaient sur le devant de sa robe, heureusement noire!

Elle a secoué la tête:

« Je n'ai pas amené de tire lait! »

« On va devoir partir, alors? On a pas eu de dessert! »

Elle a rosit:

« Tu peux peut-être m'aider? »

Je l'ai dévisagée sans comprendre.

Puis tout s'est éclairé et j'ai approuvé.

Nous nous sommes levés et approchés du serveur. J'ai prit ma voix de médecin:

« Excusez, moi, ma femme qui a accouché il y a peu a un léger malaise, je vais la faire étendre quelques minutes dans la voiture et nous revenons dès qu'elle se sentira mieux. Prenez donc ma carte bancaire en guise de caution! »

« Bien entendu Monsieur…Madame, voulez-vous que nous appelions un médecin? »

« Inutile, mon mari est justement médecin! »

Nous sommes sortis, tandis que je lui tenais le bras.

Dans la voiture, toutes lumières éteintes, elle a défait sa robe à tâtons et j'ai cherché sa bouche.

Nous nous sommes embrassés un moment puis j'ai trouvé ses seins, durs et gonflés, en effet!

J'ai tété un peu, en riant, et elle riait plus que moi.

Mais j'ai réussit à vider suffisamment ses seins pour éviter la catastrophe!

J'étais plus qu'excité, du coup mais il fallait retourner dans le restaurant avant qu'ils n'appellent les pompiers ou la police!

Nous avons fini notre repas en riant, et en nous faisant du pied sous la table.

Je retrouvais la Esmée de débuts, mutine et débordante de joie de vivre!

Rentrés à la maison, les bébés, ô joie, dormaient tous les deux!

Esmée s'est jetée sur le tire lait et Emmett, Edward et Jasper ont précipitamment quitté le salon.

Esmée avait décidé que dans le cadre d'un allaitement les seins d'une femme n'ont plus rien de sensuel et elle refusait de se cacher pour allaiter ou tirer son lait, sans non plus exhiber ses seins à tout va.

Mais les ados males de la famille ne vivaient pas les choses aussi bien qu'elle!

Une fois qu'elle a eu tiré son lait, tout en parlant avec Alice, Rosalie et Bella, nous sommes allés nous coucher.

Nous avions déjà eu des rapports depuis son accouchement, mais pour dire toute la vérité, Esmée s'était endormi avant que j'ai eu finit…

Ce soir, j'entendais bien que ça soit différent!

Je l'ai déshabillée moi-même et nous avons rit parce que sa robe était toute mouillée!

Mais rapidement l'excitation a remplacé les rires et je l'ai renversée sur le lit.

Nos lèvres étaient devenues brulantes, et nos corps impatients.

J'ai laissé mes lèvres naviguer sur son corps que j'adorais de plus en plus, jusqu'à trouver sa féminité.

Malgré ma profession, j'étais éblouie que son sexe, qui s'était écartelé pour faire naitre nos enfants, soit à nouveau celui d'avant, dédié au plaisir des yeux et des sens…

Je l'ai embrassé avec reconnaissance et amour.

Puis, écartant ses lèvres intimes, je suis allé trouver son clitoris et je l'ai longuement préparée, le titillant et le malaxant de ma langue et de mes doigts.

Quand elle s'est tortillée pour se dégager, je l'ai laissée faire et elle est venu prendre mon membre dressé dans sa bouche.

Elle était une experte à ce petit jeu et j'ai fermé les yeux pour ressentir la caresse, ma main enfouie dans se cheveux la guidant subtilement.

Quand elle a lâché ma verge je l'ai allongée sur le dos et l'ai enfin pénétrée.

Nous avons fait l'amour avec passion, nos yeux soudés, nos lèvres se trouvant régulièrement.

Elle a joui la première, et j'ai ri de la voir prendre son plaisir, son visage transfiguré par l'orgasme, plus belle encore qu'à l'accoutumée.

Puis je l'ai fait positionner en levrette et j'ai cherché mon propre plaisir.

Elle était redevenue aussi serrée qu'avant et mon orgasme n'a pas été long à venir.

Je me suis laissé aller sur le coté, ma femme dans mes bras.

Elle s'est endormie tandis que nous nous murmurions des mots d'amour et je l'ai suivie de très près dans le sommeil.

_**Esmée PDV**_

J'avais, quelque part, le sentiment d'avoir rajeuni.

A l'âge de 8 mois, mes enfants sont entrés à la crèche, quelques heures par semaine.

Leah continuait à venir, bien sur, mais ils avaient aussi besoin de voir des enfants de leur âge.

Jane et Alec étaient de bébés terriblement gâtés!

Par toute la famille, et, je l'avoue volontiers, surtout par moi, et plus encore par Carlisle.

Ils avaient l'habitude d'être le centre d'intérêt et cela nous préoccupait, Carlisle et moi;

Dans la famille, tout le monde leur cédait toujours tout!

Alec, dès l'âge de 6 mois a prit l'habitude de retenir sa respiration jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'on venait de lui refuser…Et Jane, elle, avait une méthode des plus sauvage! Par jeu, ou par colère, elle attrapait les cheveux de quiconque passait à sa portée et tirait sans pitié, déclenchant les hurlements de douleur du membre de la famille ainsi torturé.

Et le pire de tout, c'est que ça la faisait beaucoup rire! Rose, Bella et moi avons prit l'habitude de nous attacher les cheveux en un chignon très serré. Leah a mit un serre tête en permanence, tout comme Alice. Emmett et Carlisle avaient les cheveux suffisamment courts pour que les petits doigts de Jane ne puissent pas agripper grand-chose, mais Jasper et Edward étaient ses victimes favorites. Ils ne pouvaient pas attacher leurs cheveux qui étaient trop courts mais assez longs pour que le bébé puisse les attraper et refusaient de se raser le crane. Alors Jane s'en est donnée à cœur joie avec ses frères! Mais à ce moment là déjà, Jasper et Edward étaient bien trop fous de leur petite sœur pour cesser de la prendre dans leurs bras!

Bref, la collectivité allait leur faire du bien!

J'étais fière de mes enfants.

De ma famille.

La première fois avait été un drame, plus qu'un échec.

Je ne pouvais pas considérer mon union avec Royce King comme un échec car nous avions eu deux magnifiques enfants, sans lesquels je ne pouvais imaginer de vivre.

A cause de lui, des années durant notre vie avait été un enfer. J'avais du fuir, me cacher, protéger mes enfants par des méthodes illégales!

J'avais même du changer de nom. Mon nom de naissance était Withlock, celui de femme mariée, et le nom de naissance de mes enfants était bien sur King, et durant les années ou nous devions nous cacher de Royce j'avais prit un autre nom pour brouiller les pistes. J'avais choisi Hale, parce que je trouvais que sa sonorité était simple mais classe.

Lorsque j'avais raconté cette anecdote à Carlisle, il avait sourit:

« En effet, c'est simple mais classe. Exactement comme toi ma chérie! »

Après la mort de Royce, j'aurais pu reprendre mon nom de jeune fille ou bien le sien. Mais à ce moment là Jasper et Rosalie avaient 6 ans, et portaient le nom de Hale depuis l'âge de 2 ans. Nous en avons parlé et nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de garder Hale, officiellement.

L'avocat qui s'était chargé de notre demande de changement de nom , un dénommé Jason Jenks, m'avait draguée sans retenue des mois durant, mais je ne regrettais absolument pas de ne pas lui avoir cédé, pas plus que je ne pouvais réellement en vouloir à Royce, parce tout cela nous avait mené à notre vie actuelle.

Celle d'une fraie famille.

L'année suivant la naissance de Alec et Jane, Carlisle a adopté mes enfants et moi les siens.

Nous nous sommes contentés d'une adoption simple, sans changement de nom ni de filiation, parce que Jasper et Alice disaient très clairement leur intention de se marier un jour.

Mais désormais, officiellement, nous étions tous liés.

Nos 6 enfants hériteraient un jour de nous.

Sans distinguo d'origine.

Nos enfants, et puis c'est tout!

_**Carlisle PDV**_

Le lendemain du jour ou nous sommes passés au tribunal pour l'adoption mutuelle (de jeunes adultes, en plus!) j'ai contacté Renata.

Elle a été surprise et sur la défensive, mais j'avais besoin de régler mes comptes avec elle.

Mes enfants l'avaient fait, mais pas moi.

Je l'ai dit à Esmée. Elle comprenait. J'avais des choses à dire à Renata.

Elle a accepté de me rencontrer, malgré ses réticences.

On s'est donné RDV dans un restaurant de Seattle.

Elle est arrivée, très en retard.

Je l'ai reconnue tout de suite.

J'avais beau ne pas l'avoir vue en chair et en os depuis 18 ans, elle n'avait pas changé.

Elle était à peine plus grande qu'Alice et j'ai été frappé par sa ressemblance avec Edward.

Même cheveux, même bouche, même regard vert.

Elle avait vieilli, bien sur, mais bien. Son corps était parfait, comme celui d'une danseuse.

A peine assise, je lui ai sourit:

« Merci Renata! »

Elle ne savait visiblement pas si je plaisantais ou pas.

Elle n'osait rien dire et s'est mise à se ronger les ongles. Je me suis souvenue d'elle à 19 ans, quand je ne pouvais pas résister à son caractère de cochon et sa moue boudeuse…A présent, cela n'avait plus aucun effet sur moi.

« Je suis sérieux . Tu vois, pendant des années, j'ai espéré que tu reviennes. Je t'aurais reprise tu sais, et sans conditions en plus. En fait, j'ai attendu ton retour jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Esmée. Jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que tout cela n'était que chimère…Je croyais t'aimer mais en fait c'était plus une addiction destructrice. Avec Esmée, je vis un vrai amour, tu sais. L'équilibre parfait, l'entente simple et facile. Tu as eu raison de partir, parce entre nous, ça n'aurait jamais été ça. »

Elle a secoué la tête et j'ai vu une larme sur sa joue:

« Je suis heureuse pour toi. Tu as raison, ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre nous. Je n'aurais jamais pu te pardonner de m'avoir imposé une maternité dont je ne voulais pas! »

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne t'enchainais pas Renata, si tu l'avais vraiment voulu, tu aurais pu avoir un avortement… »

« Sans doute…Mais tu ne te rends pas compte de l'emprise que tu avais sur moi Carlisle…Tu as toujours agit comme si j'étais la méchante dans l'histoire, et ça a sans doute été vrai pour nos enfants, mais pas pour toi. Toi, tu voulais me modeler à ta façon. Tu espérais que j'arrête la danse? Est-ce que moi je t'ai demandé d'arrêter la fac de médecine? J'avais un destin à accomplir tu sais, et deux enfants ne pouvaient pas en faire partie! »

« Bien sur que si! Je veux bien admettre que j'étais trop dominateur mais parce que la brèche était ouverte Renata! Tu te comportais en gamine! »

« J'en étais une… »

Je n'ai pas répondu et je l'ai regardée.

C'était vrai. Renata n'avait pas encore 20 ans quand Edward et Alice étaient nés.

Mon cœur s'est serré.

Renata me regardait, les mâchoires serrées, et sa souffrance rentrée m'a touché, plus que je n'aurais cru possible si longtemps après.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais pensé t'imposer des enfants. Je croyais sincèrement que tu les aimerai autant que moi, que tu pourrai être mère et danseuse. Visiblement ce n'était pas possible. Tu as bien fait, de partir, tu es devenue ce que tu voulais être, et moi aussi tu vois. Je voulais te dire ça Renata. Je t'en ai beaucoup voulu, mais plus à présent. A présent, malgré ce que nos enfants ont enduré je ne choisirai pour rien au monde une autre option. Merci d'avoir eu le courage de partir ce jour-là, plutôt que de rester sans en avoir envie et le faire payer à Edward et Alice… »

Elle a soupiré.

« Moi aussi je t'en ai voulu Carlisle…Tu voulais que je sois une mère parfaite. Tu attendais de moi des choses que j'étais incapable de donner. Tu aurais pu me laisser au moins la place que je réussissais à tenir. J'aimais envoyer des cadeaux aux enfants, je me disais que ça maintenait un lien mais toi…Toi tu m'en as empêché! Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, c'est un fait, mais je crois que tu n'as jamais rien fait pour que je puisse l'être. Tu aurais pu venir me chercher, c'est un peu ce que j'attendais, quand je suis partie. Que tu viennes me chercher et que tu me dises que tu revoyais tes exigences à la baisse et que j'allais pouvoir être une danseuse avant tout, que les bébés allaient être élevés mais pas QUE par moi…Que…Non, tu as raison, je sais ce que tu penses…On ne peut pas être mère à temps partiel, n'Est-ce pas? »

« Je ne pense pas…Pas dans ma conception de la famille. Mais tu sais, Esmée travaille et j'en suis très fier! »

« J'ai essuyé les plâtres? »

J'ai réfléchit un instant.

Oui, c'était vrai, elle avait essuyé les plâtres.

En quelque sorte…Je voyais la vie différemment à 43 ans qu'à 25...Ma propre mère avait été une maman poule et en effet je m'étais attendu à ce que Renata en soit une aussi. Ce dont elle était incapable.

Nous avons mangé un moment en silence.

Puis elle m'a demandé:

« Tu as des photos? Des enfants…? »

J'ai sorti mon ipod:

« Regarde…Là c'est Edward…avec sa petite amie Bella…La Alice et Jasper…Là Emmett avec Rosalie, qui tient Alec dans ses bras. Et là c'est Esmée qui tient Jane sur le dos du chien… »

Elle a rit à travers ses larmes.

Elle a longuement regardé la photo d'Edward et de Bella.

Puis elle m'a dit:

« Il me faisait peur. Edward. Quand il était bébé. Il était fragile, plus qu'Alice. Il avait tellement besoin de moi…J'étais en train de m'attacher à lui. Et ça me terrifiait… »

« Il est heureux à présent. Il appelle Esmée maman, et Bella est son âme sœur, ça en est impressionnant. »

« Il l'appelle maman? Et Alice? »

« Non, pas Alice. Parce qu'elle est en couple avec Jasper elle dit qu'elle aurait l'impression de coucher avec son frère! »

Nous avons rit, d'un rire qui ressemblait aux larmes.

« Par contre, à présent, Rose et Jazz m'appellent papa. Et en fait, tu sais, Alice appelle Esmée, mamou…Mais je crois qu'elle tient de toi cette gamine, elle est plus têtue encore que Rosalie et crois moi, ce n'est pas peu dire! »

Le reste du repas a été détendu.

Nous nous étions enfin dit ce que nous avions sur le cœur.

Je me rendais compte de mes propres erreurs, et j'allais enfin cesser de blâmer Renata pour des fautes dont elle n'était qu'en partie responsable.

Je l'a prise dans mes bras au moment de nous quitter.

« Je te souhaite d'être heureuse, pour de bon! »

« Toi aussi Carlisle! Je ne regretterais plus, à présent… »

Elle n'a pas attendu ma réponse et s'est éloignée rapidement. De dos elle ressemblait encore plus à l'adolescente qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être.

Simplement savoir qu'elle avait eu des regrets, qu'elle avait aimé nos enfants, à sa façon, me faisait du bien.

Je suis rentré à Forks en écoutant la musique de ma jeunesse à fond. Queen, ABBA, Pink Floyd…

Esmée était là quand je suis revenu.

Assise sur la terrasse, Jane à coté d'elle, qui jouait avec un ours en peluche qu'elle tapait par terre avec détermination.

J'ai sourit.

J'avais aimé Renata, mais mal sans aucun doute. J'avais voulu la modeler à ma façon. J'avais cru que lui couper les ailes nous rendrait heureux.

J'aimais Esmée, plus que tout, elle était mon univers.

Elle aimait notre vie, elle aimait son travail, autant que je l'aimais moi.

Nous étions libres, mais ensemble.

Et j'ai su que nous avions fait le bon choix.

Je me suis penché sur elle et nous nous sommes embrassés tendrement.

J'ai prit Jane dans mes bras et l'ai couverte de baisers sous l'œil amusé de ma femme.

On a entendu des pleurs dans le baby phone.

« Alec a fait une bonne sieste, il va avoir faim! »

A dit Esmée en souriant.

Calant Jane sur ma hanche gauche, je suis allé chercher Alec qui m'a offert un immense sourire édenté.

Je l'ai installé sur mon autre hanche et nous avons rejoint Esmée.

Elle a installé Alec dans sa chaise haute et lui a donné un biscuit pendant que j'écrasais une banane bien mure pour son gouter.

Esmée ne m'a rien demandé, et je l'ai bien reconnue là: discrète et pudique.

Mais je lui ai raconté ma rencontre avec Renata.

C'est elle qui a eu le mot de la fin:

« A présent, c'est vraiment finit. Tu peux dire que tu as tourné la page! »

« C'était déjà vrai à l'instant ou je t'ai rencontrée tu sais! Mais maintenant je n'ai plus de rancœur! »

Nous nous sommes souris tandis que Jane trottait derrière le chat sur la terrasse.

J'ai tendu la main pour caresser ses mèches blondes.

Elle s'est tournée vers moi et m'a offert un grand sourire:

« papa! »

« Oui mon ange! »

Alec, pour ne pas être en reste a regardé Esmée:

« mama! »

Nous avons éclaté de rire.

Mon cœur s'est envolé.

Papa, maman.

Enfin mes enfants pouvaient prononcer ces mots quotidiennement.

Les 4 grands, flanqués bien entendu d'Emmett et Bella étaient allé fêter leur adoption.

Rosalie a téléphoné pour avoir des nouvelles des bébés.

Derrière elle, j'entendais Jasper et Edward rire et se chamailler.

Visiblement ils en étaient arrivés aux mains , morts de rire, et j'entendais Alice et Bella leur hurler d'arrêter leurs bêtises.

J'ai repensé à leur première rencontre. Quand Edward avait tabassé Jasper, et blessé Bella…

Deux ans plus tard, Bella et Edward étaient amoureux fous et Edward et Jasper se présentaient mutuellement comme frères.

Rosalie n'était plus la gamine butée et capricieuse qu'elle avait été, mais une jeune fille heureuse et épanouie. Alice était amoureuse et elle croquait le vie à pleine dents.

Comme nous tous, finalement.


	17. bonus Bella et Edward

_**Voilà le bonus promis, centré sur Bella et Edward, la manière dont-ils se sont rapprochés…**_

_**Bella PDV**_

Je l'avais remarqué dès le premier jour.

A cause de sa couleur de cheveux, bien sur. Et puis…Parce qu'il était vraiment très beau!

J'étais nouvelle dans le Lycée, et lui aussi.

D'ailleurs, avec sa sœur , nous étions les trois seuls nouveaux. C'était vraiment un petit Lycée, dans une petite ville!

J'avais toujours été quelqu'un de timide, mais en règle générale je n'avais pas trop de mal à me faire des amis, enfin, plutôt des copains.

Quelques jours après la rentrée, je me suis rapprochée d'Angela Weber.

Angie était une jeune fille très douce, qui m'a mise en confiance dès le début.

On a commencé à manger ensemble le midi, mais j'étais quand même un peu gênée parce que la plupart du temps il y avait aussi Ben, son petit ami, avec nous.

Assez vite, j'ai remarqué que la sœur du garçon roux (il s'appelait Edward Cullen, et elle, c'était Alice) passait du temps avec un blond immense.

Je me souviens avoir pensé que certains ne perdent pas de temps.

Je m'arrangeais pour croiser le plus souvent possible Edward, parce que je le trouvais…Vraiment très séduisant.

Mais il était souvent en compagnie de sa sœur ou de copains de classe, et il ne savait même pas que j'existais.

J'ai été la première au courant de la liaison entre Jasper Hale et la petite Alice Cullen.

Pour une raison extrêmement simple: mon casier était à côté de celui de Jasper.

Je les ai vu se parler de plus en plus souvent, se sourire et échanger des propos de plus en plus tendres.

Le jour ou ils se sont embrassés, j'étais aux premières loges…

C'est Alice qui a initié le baiser.

Pour être tout à fait franche, elle a plaqué Jasper contre son casier et elle lui a sauté dessus. Sauter est le terme qui convient: il mesurait au moins trente centimètres de plus qu'elle !

Jasper n'a pas été en reste: il a retourné la situation et a à sont tour plaqué Alice au mur, l'embrassant avec une passion qui m'a rendue jalouse!

Après, quand ils ont du se décoller un peu pour aller en cours, ils avaient des étoiles dans les yeux.

J'étais contente pour eux, Alice était une fille sympa, elle m'avait une fois adressée la parole, dans le vestiaire des filles, pour me demander très gentiment ou j'avais acheté mes chaussettes (sur le coup j'avais été déroutée, mais par la suite quand j'ai connu plus intimement Alice et qu'elle venait aux toilettes avec moi pour vérifier que même mon string soit bien assorti à ma tenue, plus rien ne m'a étonnée…)

Le lendemain, ils ont recommencé.

J'ai soupiré en les voyant échanger un baiser qui devait, à mon humble avis, participer d'une manière significative au réchauffement climatique.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qui s'est passé ensuite.

J'étais en train de prendre un livre dans mon casier, tachant de faire abstraction des bruits de baisers juste à côté de moi, quand des cris m'ont fait sursauter.

J'ai à peine eu le temps de voir Edward se jeter sur Jasper avant que ça vole dans tous les sens.

Alice s'est mise à hurler:

« Edward! ARRETE! LACHE LE! »

Elle a essayé de les séparer et je me suis interposée moi aussi.

C'était de la folie pure.

Alice et moi essayant de séparer Edward et Jasper!

Quand j'ai reçu un bon coup dans le ventre, donné, il m'a semblé par Edward, j'ai eu le souffle coupé et j'ai comprit qu'il nous fallait de l'aide.

J'ai couru le long du couloir, en me tenant les côtes, et j'ai avisé le capitaine de l'équipe de football du Lycée.

Oubliant ma timidité naturelle, je me suis suspendue à son bras, bien qu'il soit en grand conversation avec sa blonde, dont je savais déjà qu'elle était la sœur de Jasper.

« Viens! Ils se battent! »

Il m'a suivie, tandis que Rosalie me demandait:

« Qui ça? »

« Ton frère et Edward Cullen! »

« HEIN? »

Emmett s'est jeté sur eux, balançant littéralement Alice vers nous et il les a séparés sans difficulté

Un surveillant arrivait en courant.

Edward hurlait:

« Laisse la tranquille! C'est MA SŒUR! »

« Putain mais calme toi! »

Le surveillant a empoigné Edward et nous a ordonné de le suivre.

On s'est retrouvés dans le bureau du proviseur et Edward n'arrivait pas à se calmer, alors le proviseur l'a fait sortir pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

J'ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé, et on a fait rentrer Edward.

Puis, le père des Cullen et la mère des Hale sont arrivés.

J'étais plutôt gênée de devoir expliquer à ces gens que leurs enfants s'étaient embrassés mais ils étaient très gentils.

J'avais de plus en plus mal au ventre.

J'étais certaine que j'aurai un gros bleu.

Mais le docteur Cullen ,visiblement terriblement ennuyé, a insisté pour que je passe des radios.

J'étais vraiment très gênée. Surtout pour Edward.

Tout, dans son attitude, montrait sa contrition.

Edward semblait être un gentil garçon et j'aurais souhaité le connaitre dans d'autres circonstances.

C'est mon père qui m'a amenée à l'hôpital.

Mais c'est le Docteur Cullen qui m'a examinée et m'a accompagnée pour les radios.

Comme je le pensais, je n'avais pas de fracture.

Je souffrais de plus en plus, et je tentais de le cacher à la fois pour ne pas enfoncer Edward, et aussi pour ne pas donner l'impression que j'étais une chochotte, mais je pense que l'expression de mon visage devait parler pour moi.

Le Docteur Cullen m'a donné des antalgiques et quelques conseils:

« Ne porte pas de poids, passe toi de la crème à l'arnica tous les jours et désinfecte bien l'écorchure! »

J'ai fait toui de la tête, troublée par la présence d'Edward, qui se rongeait les ongles à côté de moi.

Mon père était inquiet:

« Tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller pour aller au Lycée? »

« Mais oui papa! Ne t'en fais pas! »

Le Docteur Cullen est alors intervenu:

« Edward, je pense que ce serait bien que tu aillez chercher Bella le matin pour l'amener au Lycée en voiture et que tu la redéposes le soir après les cours!

« Bien sur! »

A immédiatement répondu Edward.

Mon père a eu l'air soulagé et je me suis tue, me jurant de régler ça directement avec Edward…

Ce dernier a effectivement payé ma crème et mon désinfectant et je me sentais vraiment humiliée.

Mon père s'est entendu avec le docteur Cullen sur les travaux d'intérêt général qu'il allait devoir faire: en plus de me transporter, Edward devait nous écrire une lettre d'excuses, à Jasper et à moi, et aussi aller jouer de la guitare un après-midi à la maison de retraite.

Le lendemain matin, bien que me traitant mentalement d'idiote, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me maquiller un peu. J'ai aussi hésité sur la tenue que j'allais mettre.

Bon, en fait, je me suis changée trois fois, avant bien sur d'opter pour un jean, mes converses et un pull noir…

Classique mais je me sentais bien dedans. Et puis le pull noir avait un décolleté sympa.

Edward m'attendait devant la porte de la maison, dans sa Volvo.

En me voyant sortir, il est venu m'ouvrir la portière.

Comme je ne savais pas comment me comporter, je me suis contentée de murmurer un bonjour à son salut cordial et je me suis installée en silence à ses côtés.

J'ai posé mon sac sur mes genoux et j'ai presque enfoui ma tête dedans.

Le trajet jusqu'au Lycée prenait environ 10 mns et j'ai trouvé ça très long…

Edward a mit la musique en fond, et a essayé de me parler, de tout et de rien, mais il m'impressionnait, je me sentais vraiment nulle et godiche, alors je me suis contentée de répondre par onomatopées.

Arrivés au Lycée, il m'a ouvert la portière et m'a porté mon sac jusqu'à ma salle de cours. Avant de partir, il m'a tendu une enveloppe et m'a dit:

« Je suis vraiment désolé Bella…A tout à l'heure! »

J'ai ouvert la lettre dès qu'il a été hors de vue.

Comme je m'y attendais, c'était la lettre d'excuses qu'il devait m'adresser:

« Bella,

Je tiens par cette missive à te demander sincèrement pardon pour le coup accidentel que je t'ai infligé lors de la bagarre entre Jasper Hale et moi, que tu essayais de faire cesser.

Tu as fait preuve de courage, de discernement et de présence d'esprit là ou moi je n'ai été que stupidité et aveuglement. Tu es une jeune fille charmante, douce, gentille et intelligente. J'espère que tu le sais.

J'espère aussi que nous pourrons nous connaitre et nous apprécier malgré une rencontre un peu explosive.

Amicalement,

Edward Cullen »

Soit son père l'avait aidé, ce qui m'aurait étonnée, soit , EN PLUS, Edward Cullen écrivait bien…

J'ai soupiré.

J'ignorais ou s'arrêtait la bienséance de la lettre et ou commençait son avis personnel et honnête, mais j'aimais qu'il m'ait dit vouloir me connaitre.

A midi, Alice est venue m'inviter à manger avec eux.

Ben et Edward étaient au club d'échecs et je me suis collée à Angela.

Alice m'a sourit avec insistance.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais elle m'a abreuvée de questions, à m'en donner le tournis.

Elle était installée sur les genoux de Jasper et ce dernier souriait de la voir si naturelle et enflammée.

Le soir, Edward m'a raccompagnée chez moi et j'étais plus mal à l'aise encore que le matin.

Je savais pourquoi. A cause la lettre. Il fallait bien que je lui en parle. Mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Pendant deux ou trois jours, matin et soir, j'ai cherché le courage de lui en parler, sans jamais y arriver. Puis j'ai renoncé, il était trop tard, de toutes façons. Edward avait des gênes jumeaux avec Alice, c'était l'évidence même. Il m'a fait parler, bien que je me sois jurée de faire profil bas. Sans comprendre comment, je lui ai expliqué les raisons de mon départ de Phoenix, le remariage de ma mère, le métier de Phil. Je n'ai rien dit du sentiment de rejet que je pouvais ressentir mais il l'a deviné tout seul. Du coup, j'ai essayé de me montrer un peu plus enjouée, pour ne pas passer pour la dépressive de service. J'ai dit que j'aimais la région, et en décrivant ce que j'aimais, je me suis surprise à découvrir que c'était vrai!

« J'aime la nature. Je ne suis pas fan de la pluie et de l'humidité, mais j'aime toute la vie qu'il y a dans la forêt. J'aime apercevoir des biches et des écureuils en allant au Lycée, j'aime voir les plantes pousser, j'aime le bruit des rivières et des cascades! »

Il m'a regardée, avec un air à la fois étonné et content.

« Je …J'ai dit une bêtise? »

« Non pas du tout Bella. Au contraire, tu as formulé tout ce que j'aime aussi dans cette région sans n'avoir jamais mit des mots dessus! »

J'en suis restée figée. Incapable de répondre, j'ai baissé le regard, consciente de passer encore pour une dinde.

Je commençais à me demander ce qui allait se passer quand je serai officiellement guérie et que je pourrai à nouveau prendre le bus scolaire. Sans doute qu'il ne m'adresserait plus la parole que pour me dire bonjour. J'appréhendais. Parce que j'aimais ces moments avec lui.

Edward était plus qu'un beau garçon riche et intelligent. Il était gentil et aussi, je m'en rendais de plus en plus compte, terriblement perdu. Il ne m'avait pas vraiment parlé de sa mère, à part pour me dire qu'elle était partie quand Alice et lui étaient tout bébés, et je m'étais sentie très bête, avec le remariage de ma mère…

Un soir, en rentrant il m'a regardée et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose mais n'y est pas arrivé.

Evidemment, j'ai gambergé.

Je me suis dit qu'il avait comprit que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui et qu'il voulait me dire de ne pas me faire d'illusions, que je n'étais pas du tout son genre…

Je me suis préparée à entendre de tels mots , à un moment ou à un autre…

Le lendemain matin, il était là.

Mon cœur a battu quand j'ai ouvert la porte de la maison pour le trouver adossé à sa Volvo.

Il portait un jean et un sveat gris, et il était juste parfait.

J'ai eu envie de pleurer.

Il me plaisait tellement… Mais moi j'étais si banale, si passe partout…Mon cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine. J'avais envie de le fuir, pour ne pas souffrir.

Mais je suis montée quand même à côté de lui, parce qu'il fallait bien que je me rende au Lycée.

Il m'a sourit et m'a complimentée:

« Hé! Tu sens super bon Bella! »

Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à ça que j'ai fondu en larmes.

Il a pilé, effaré et m'a maladroitement tapoté l'épaule:

« Mais…Je…Ben pourquoi tu pleures? »

Bien entendu je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

Alors j'ai bredouillé:

« Je …Je viens de désinfecter ma plaie et je sens le désinfectant! »

« Oh…Je suis désolé…C'est tout moi ça…Pardon Bella… »

« Non ça va…Je suis trop sensible en ce moment, désolée… »

Pour le coup, le trajet jusqu'au Lycée a été silencieux.

Le soir, j'avais préparé un sujet de conversation, pour meubler le retour parce que je n'en pouvais plus d'être contractée tout le temps comme ça.

Comme je savais qu'il jouait aux échecs je lui ai parlé de ça et il a mordu à l'hameçon, m'expliquant les bases avec enthousiasme.

Le samedi matin je l'ai consacré à dormir, jusqu'à 11h00! Puis j'ai tranquillement vaqué au ménage et à un peu de lessive avant de me prélasser dans un long bain parfumé.

Je dormais presque dans la mousse odorante quand mon portable a sonné. J'ai sursauté violement et me suis cognée l'épaule en tendant le bras pour l'attraper sur la vasque.

C'était Angela:

« Bella? On vient te chercher, soit prête dans un quart d'heure! »

« Quoi? Mais ou ça? De quoi tu parles? »

« On se retrouve chez Jazz et Rose, on va bien s'amuser! »

« Mais »

Elle avait raccroché.

Je suis sortie de l'eau, affolée.

Je ne savais pas si j'avais envie d'aller à cette soirée ou pas.

J'ai enfilé un slim noir, des ballerines en cuir naturel et un pull gris plutôt moulant et assez décolleté. J'ai mit un foulard violet autour de mon cou et j'ai vite brossé mes cheveux.

Je suis descendue au salon et mon père, installé sur le canapé devant la TV, a sursauté en me voyant débouler.

« Papa…Angela va venir me chercher, il y a une soirée chez les Hale… »

« Angela Weber, la fille du pasteur? »

« Oui… »

« Il y aura qui d'autre? »

« Eh bien les Hale, bien sur, et puis Ben et moi… »

« Ben Cheney? »

« Oui, c'est le petit ami d'Angela! »

« Bon. Qui d'autre? »

« A ma connaissance, que nous… »

Ce n'était que demi mensonge, on ne m'avait parlé de personne d'autre, bien que je sache pertinemment qu'il y aurait aussi forcément Emmett McCarthy et Alice Cullen.

Mon cœur a fait un bond en pensant à cette dernière. Il y aurait peut-être aussi Edward…

Mon père m'a sourit:

« La petite Weber est une gamine adorable, et Mme Hale est une très bonne mère, une femme charmante…Le petit Cheney est un gars très gentil, je connais son père, il pêche parfois avec moi. Je suis heureux que tu ais de si bons amis Bella! »

« Ca veut dire que je peux y aller? »

« Bien sur! »

Je ne savais pas si j'en étais heureuse ou pas. Quelque part, j'avais espéré que mon père m'empêche de sortir…

On a klaxonné devant la maison et je suis sortie en trainant les pieds.

Ben et Angie ont salué mon père.

Je suis montée à l'arrière et on est arrivé devant la maison des Hale en moins de 5 mns.

On est entré et la première personne que j'ai vu a été Edward Cullen…

Il riait avec Emmett et j'ai déglutit.

Il portait une chemise noire roulée aux manches et dont un pan sortait de son jean. Il était encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude et je l'ai trouvé terriblement beau.

Il m'a vue et m'a sourit. J'ai cherché à prendre une contenance et j'ai tripoté une mèche de cheveux.

J'ai sursauté quand une énorme paluche s'est abattue sur mon épaule:

« Hé Bella! Je suis content de te voir là! »

« Moi aussi Emmett! »

Sa grosse main m'a alors décoiffée et j'ai préféré en rire.

Alice s'est approchée de moi. J'ai eu un mouvement de recul parce qu'elle m'a fait penser à un animal à sang froid, tout d'un coup.

Mais ça ne l'a pas découragée, bien au contraire. De plus, Rosalie est venue en renfort…

« Bella, vient avec nous, on va te relooker! »

« Euh merci mais en fait…Ca ira! »

J'aurais pu ne strictement rien dire, parce qu'elles m'ont prit par la main et m'ont entrainée vers la salle de bains.

Alice avait beau être plus petite que moi, je savais parfaitement qu'elle aurait le dessus, alors je n'ai rien dit.

Je me suis assise sur un tabouret et elles sont passées à l'action.

Rosalie s'est emparée de mes cheveux, tandis qu'Alice étudiait mon visage, plaçant divers tubes de rouges à lèvres à côté de ma joue pour tester ma carnation.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de soupirer.

Elles bavardaient.

« Tu crois que le pêche ira bien, sur les joues?

« Demandait Alice.

« Bien sur! Elle est brune! »

A répondu Rose.

« Hey, Rose…Tu ressembles encore plus à Jasper avec cette coiffure tu sais! »

« Ne me sautes pas dessus hein! »

« Non quand même pas! Je vais me réfréner jusqu'à ce soir quand même! »

J'ai noté mentalement que Alice et Jasper étaient donc déjà passé à l'acte. Je me demandais ce qu'en pensait Edward. J'ai eu ma réponse rapidement.

« Edward sait, pour Jazz et toi? »

La voix de Rose était inquiète et je la comprenais.

Alice a pouffé:

« Oui, je lui ai mit les points sur les I. Lui est toujours vierge, mais bon au moins maintenant je sais ce qu'il attend! »

Elles m'ont alors regardée toutes les deux d'un air entendu et je n'ai pas relevé.

J'ignorais si elles se moquaient d emoi ou pas.

Quand elles ont eu fini, je me suis regardée dans le miroir.

Rose m'avait fait un chignon un peu lâche, qui m'allait très bien. Le maquillage d'Alice était naturel et me grandissait un peu.

C'était chouette mais…Mais ça n'allait vraiment pas avec mes vêtements bon marché ni avec celle que j'étais.

Jen'ai rien dit, cependant.

On a rejoint le salon et Emmett m'a sifflé.

J'ai rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et Edward m'a regardée longuement.

J'ai cherché un trou de souris ou me cacher, mais il n'y en avait pas.

Edward m'a sourit:

« Tu es magnifique Bella! »

Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre, comme souvent avec Edward Cullen.

Je me suis assise sur la première marche de l'escalier.

Heureusement, Rosalie avait mit de la musique et ils se sont tous mit à danser.

J'ai observé, serrant mes genoux de mes bras. Jen'étais pas mal, je n'étais pas bien non plus. J'aurais voulu être un peu plus comme Alice Cullen: culottée et extravertie.

Mais j'étais moi, Bella Swan, gauche, timide et pathétique.

Plusieurs fois, Edward et aussi Jasper une fois, m'ont amené un verre de jus de fruit ou une friandise.

Quand ils ont commencé sortir sur la terrasse extérieure j'ai tendu le nez, e tj'ai comprit qu'ils fumaient.

L'odeur était particulière et je suis allée voir, rongée de curiosité.

Très vite, j'ia comprit qu'ils fumaient du hasch.

Emmett m'a vu et a eu un air inquiet:

« Hé! Tu dis rien à ton père, OK? »

« Je suis pas une balance! »

Edward fumait, partageant un joint avec Ben et il a relevé la tête.

Je fixais le pétard et il a du mal interpréter mon regard:

« Bella…Hors de question que tu fumes. Tu es jeune et je suis sur que tu n'as jamais fumé! »

C'était la vérité et je me suis contentée de hausser une épaule.

« Donc, tu commences pas! »

Jasper lui a filé une bourrade:

« Ouh! C'est pas ta fille, c'est même pas ta copine, pourquoi elle t'écouterait? »

Les autres ont ri et la colère m'a soudain submergée.

Après tout, en effet, pourquoi je ferais ce que voulait Edward?

J'ai tendu la main vers Rosalie qui m'a fait un clin d'œil et m''a tendu le joint.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le porter à ma bouche qu'une poigne ferme me serrait le poignet, et qu'on m'arrachait le joint.

C'était Edward, évidemment.

Il me regardait ,furieux:

« Je te jure que je le dirai à ton père! Ne fais pas ça Bella! Tu vaux mieux que ça! »

Rosalie a grogné:

« Il faut bien commencer un jour! Ca la tuera pas la petite! »

Emmett et Ben ont ri.

Angela m'a sourit:

« Edward a sans doute raison, Bella, tu es jeune et c'est mieux de ne jamais commencé! »

Jasper m'a frotté la tête:

« Allez bouchon, c'est pas grave! »

Alice a poussé son frère du pied:

« Ouais, c'est fais c'que je dis pas ce que je fais hein! »

« Bella est pure, regardez la bon sang! Je veux que ça dure! »

Ma gorge s'est serrée. Il me voyait comme une enfant. Je me suis relevée et je suis retournée m'asseoir sur l'escalier.

J'ai entendu Alice dire à son frère:

« Tu veux surtout la protéger et te rattraper, oui! »

« Absolument! »

Ils sont revenus peu de temps après.

Et une demi heure plus tard, environ, Ben et Angela sont partis. Si vite que je ne m'en suis pas aperçu tout de suite. Je ne l'ai comprit que quand Mme Hale et le Docteur sont entrés dans le salon.

J'étais très surprise: j'ignorais qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble. Rosalie a complètement changé d'attitude.

Son front s'était plissé et son regard était furieux.

Le docteur Cullen a ramené le calme et j'ai apprécié, je l'avoue.

Mme Hale a été gentille avec moi, comme toujours.

Quand j'ai comprit qu'Edward allait me ramener, j'ai rassemblé mon courage.

Je détestais les allusions d'Emmett, mais bon, c'était Emmett, on n'allait pas le changer…

Il semblait penser qu'il y avait un truc entre Edward et moi, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Edward m'a ramené chez moi et j'ai pensé qu'il connaissait le chemin par cœur, à présent…

J'ai risqué:

« Euh…Ton père sort avec la mère de Jasper et Rosalie? »

« Ouais, apparemment. Mais c'est tout nouveau. »

« Et…Euh…Tu es content? »

Il a sourit:

« Oh oui, plutôt! Elle a l'air très gentille, et mon père mérite d'être heureux! »

J'ai médité cette phrase en silence.

« C'est aussi ce que je me dis à propos de ma mère »

« Oui, mais dans ton cas tu as l'impression d'être en trop? »

« Oui, un peu »

Ais-je confessé, en tachant de maitriser le tremblement dans ma voix.

« Je sais exactement ce que ça fait »

A-t-il rétorqué, de l'acide dans la voix.

Les premiers jours de la semaine suivante se sont déroulés normalement.

Edward venait me chercher le matin et il me ramenait le soir.

On mangeait tous ensemble à midi.

Toute la bande.

Angela, Ben, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward et moi.

Comme nous étions les deux seuls célibataires, Edward et moi, on se retrouvait assez souvent à tenir la chandelle, et c'était toujours des moments gênants pour lui comme pour moi;

Mais on commençait à savoir de quoi parler, maintenant.

Ca venait spontanément.

Il me parlait de son ancien Lycée, de son ancienne vie. Je lui racontais la mienne.

Il compatissait, parce que si lui avait toujours connu l'ambiance pluvieuse de l'état de Washington, moi j'avais connu la félicitée de la chaleur de l'Arizona.

Le jeudi soir, quand on es monté en voiture, il m'a semblé assez tendu.

On a parlé des études qu'on comptait faire après le Lycée.

Edward avait envie de se concentrer sur la musique. Moi, je rêvais de la fac de littérature…

Devant chez moi, il est sortit pour m'ouvrir la portière, comme toujours: Edward était un gentleman.

Mais cette fois -là, il m'a prit par le bras, m'a poussée contre la voiture et j'ai senti ses mains se poser sur mes joues, et, aussitôt après, sa bouche est venue caresser la mienne.

Au début, le baiser a été peu appuyé, presque furtif, mais très vite ses lèvres ont épousé les miennes et j'ai comprit qu'il allait initier un vrai baiser.

Je n'étais absolument pas préparée à ça, et j'ai réagi de la manière la plus idiote qui soit.

Alors que ce baiser me transcendait de joie, j'ai eu peur.

Je ne sais pas de quoi. Peur, sans doute, que ça soit trop beau, que ça ne dure pas…

J'ai repoussé Edward et je lui a assené une claque bien sentie.

Il est devenu tout pale et il m'a relâchée.

« Pardon…Je croyais que…Je..Je suis trop nul… »

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de reprendre mes esprits et de lui hurler que je regrettais, que j'avais agi comme une idiote, qu'il était déjà remonté en voiture et était reparti.

J'ai fondu en larmes.

J'étais désespérée. Totalement.

J eme suis trainée à l'intérieur et, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas gérer ça seule.

C'était impossible.

Je ne pouvais pas appeler Angela, qui , je le savais, étais à son cours de danse. Appeler Alice était impossible: elle était la sœur d'Edward et je me voyais mal lui dire que je venais de gifler son frère…

Alors j'ai appelé Rosalie…

Au début je pleurais tellement qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce que je disais.

J'ai fini par hoqueter:

« Je l'ai giflé! Bouhouh! Je suis une idiote! »

« J'arrive! »

Et effectivement, moins de 10 mns plus tard, la voiture de Rose et Jazz se garait devant chez moi.

Je suis montée sans me faire prier, incapable de rester seule.

Durant le cours trajet, j'ai pleuré, incapable de raconter.

Rose m'a fait asseoir sur son canapé et m'a caressé les cheveux. Jasper m'a donné une tasse de thé.

Alors, laborieusement, j'ai expliqué ce qui c'était passé.

Jasper était là, mais de plus en plus je le ressentais comme étant un ami.

« Edward m'a embrassée mais…Mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit et…Je l'ai giflé… »

« QUOI? »

Se sont exclamés les jumeaux Hale en chœur, ce qui a eu le don de me faire fondre en larmes à nouveau.

« Mais enfin Bella…Il est amoureux de toi et toi de lui! »

« Bah je sais pas s'il m'aime justement! »

Jasper a soufflé:

« Mais ça crève les yeux! Et Alice me l'a dit de toutes façons! »

« Je vois pas ce qu'il me trouve! »

« En ce moment moi non plus Bella! Tu te comportes comme une idiote! »

A crié Rose. Jasper l'a secouée:

« Mais arrête! Tu vas la faire pleurer encore plus! Bella, appelle Edward et arrange les choses! »

« Oh non! Je n'ose pas! »

C'est à ce moment là que Mme Hale est arrivée.

Je me suis sentie gênée mais elle a été très douce.

Rosalie lui a expliqué, et j'ai bien vu qu'elle avait envie de rire, mais elle s'est contenue.

J'ai paniqué quand elle a appelé le père d'Edward, mais en même temps, il fallait bien qu'on s'explique, Edward et moi…

J'étais mortifiée d'apprendre qu'Edward était à ce point malheureux de ma réaction.

Quand on m'a collé le téléphone contre l'oreille et que j'ai entendu la voix d'Edward, j'ai paniqué mais je ne pouvais plus reculer…

« Allo? »

« Bella, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'obliger à quoi que ce soit »

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée et qui m'excuse »

« Tu me plais tu sais, je tiens énormément à toi! »

« Moi aussi »

« J'ai envie de te voir, je peux venir? »

« Je veux bien »

« Tu me taperas pas dessus?»

« Non, promis! »

Il allait arriver…

La tête me tournait et je tremblais d'anticipation.

Rosalie m'a mit les points sur les i:

« Tu vas lui sourire, lui demander pardon et quand il va essayer de t'embrasser, tu passeras tes bras autour de son cou, tu ouvriras la bouche et tu tourneras ta langue autour de la sienne! »

Quel programme…

Mais Rose et Mme Hale m'ont coiffée et m'ont passé de l'eau sur le visage, avant de me maquiller un peu.

J'ai, je l'avoue, pensé à m'enfuir, en bonne trouillarde que j'étais, mais quand Edward est entré dans le salon j'ai retrouvé un peu de courage.

Il avait dit tenir à moi. Jasper, Rosalie et Alice disaient qu'il m'aimait.

J'en étais terriblement amoureuse.

Un peu de courage…Dans le pire des cas…Je m'enfuirai pour Jacksonville…

On s'est retrouvé seuls dans le salon.

Il s'est avancé vers moi, sans doute aussi rouge que moi.

J'étais pétrifiée…

« Je suis désolée pour la gifle… »

Il était tout prêt de moi:

« On est à égalité, comme ça… »

« Mmhhh. Toi tu n'avais pas fait exprès, pour le coup de poing… »

« On va pas chipoter… »

« Non… »

Je fixais mes chaussures.

Il a posé sa main sur mon épaule.

« Bella..Je peux t'embrasser? »

J'ai eu un rire nerveux en voyant à quel point il était prudent. J'avais du taper plus fort que je ne pensais.

« Oui »

Je n'ai même pas eu conscience d'avoir parlé.

Son visage s'est dangereusement approché du mien, j'ai fermé les yeux, mon cœur menaçant de sortir de ma poitrine.

Et puis sa bouche a épousé la mienne et ses mains m'ont plaqué contre lui, un de ses bras autour de ma taille, l'autre autour de mes épaules.

J'ai enroulé les miens autour de son cou, le pressant aussi fort contre moi qu'il le faisait avec moi.

Nos lèvres se sont ouvertes toutes seules et nos langues se sont doucement cherchées et se sont, comme l'avait dit Rose, enroulées l'une à l'autre.

C'était extraordinairement bon, et doux.

Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, jamais.

Et il devait ressentir la même chose parce que notre baiser a duré très, très, très longtemps.

On s'est séparé quelques fois, à peine quelques secondes, pour respirer un peu et nous sourire, et échanger quelques mots…

On était dans notre bulle, et c'était merveilleux.

Jasper est venu nous chercher pour manger.

Je n'avais pas faim mais on est quand même allé dans la cuisine.

Je ne voyais rien d'autre qu'Edward.

Il me fixait sans cesse et nos mains ne se quittaient pas, sous la table.

J'ai grignoté, je ne sais même pas quoi, mais on s'interrompait souvent pour échanger encore des baisers.

On se rendait parfaitement compte que les autres riaient, mais leurs moqueries nous passaient par-dessus la tête…

Je ne voyais plus que lui.

Son regard sur moi était intense. Ses yeux étaient encore plus vert, il me semblait.

J'étais heureuse, j'étais…Sur un petit nuage.

J'étais en couple. Rien que d'y penser, ça me faisait chaud dans tout le corps.

Et l'attitude d'Edward, qui était hyper collant, me confortait dans l'idée que oui, il m'aimait lui aussi!

Il m'a ramenée chez moi, enfin, avec son père et sa sœur.

Alice est passé devant et on s'est embrassés tout le long du trajet, à l'arrière.

A un moment, on a entendu la voix de son père:

« Edward…Bella…On est arrivé , on est garé devant chez ton père depuis 5 mns, Bella…Il va finir par sortir! »

J'ai bondi. Mon père n'était pas préparé à…Ca.

Surtout avec Edward!

J'ai regardé Edward:

« Je dois y aller! »

Il a raffermit sa prise autour de ma taille:

« Oui, je sais, il faut que tu rentres… »

Je me suis collée contre lui:

« Bon, j'y vais…A demain! »

On s'est embrassés encore, incapables de ne pas le faire…

A l'avant, Alice et le docteur Cullen ont éclaté de rire.

Mais le père d'Edward a fini par sortir de la voiture, a ouvert ma portière et m'a doucement tiré par le bras.

« Allez les amoureux, vous vous reverrez demain matin! »

Edward est sorti à son tour et on s'est jeté dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il m'a serrée fort fort fort contre lui et on s'est dit à demain.

Je n'arrivais pas à marcher vers chez moi, mais il a bien fallu parce qu'Edward a été poussé vers la voiture par son père.

Le docteur Cullen a attendu que je sois rentrée chez moi pour partir.

On s'est fait de grands signes de la main, Edward et moi.

Je suis entrée chez Charlie, et j'avais l'impression que mes pieds ne touchaient pas le sol…

Mon père m'a dévisagée et m'a demandé;

« Bella? Qu'Est-ce que tu as eux lèvres? »

Je me suis sentie rougir.

« Rien! »

« Si! Elles sont rouges et enflées! »

« Je…Ca doit être le froid! »

« Ah…Sans doute…Met de la crème! »

« Oui oui…Bonne nuit p'pa! »

« Attend Bella…Le petit Cullen est correct avec toi, au moins? »

« Co-? Oui, pas de souci! C'est un gentleman! »

« Mouais….Je trouve qu'il te regarde d'une drôle de façon! »

« Mais non! »

« Si! On dirait qu'il a envie de te manger! Fais attention! »

« Oui je…J'ai des devoirs! »

« OK, bonne nuit chérie! »

« Nuit p'pa! »

Il fallait que mon père choisisse précisément ce soir là pour ouvrir un peu les yeux!

Nous avons échangé des textos, Edward et moi.

Jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit…

Le lendemain matin, j'étais debout aux aurores, bien avant mon père.

J'ai prit une douche, j'ai mit du déodorant, je me suis coiffée, j'ai fait un chignon, je l'ai défait, j'ai fait une tresse, puis deux, puis j'ai laissé mes cheveux libres et pour en finir j'ai juste maintenu mes cheveux avec un serre tête.

J'ai essayé toutes les tenues de mon armoire, avant d'opter pour un slim gris et un pull bleu marine à décolleté en V, sans rien dessous, à part bien sur mon soutien-gorge (Alice m'avait apprit que c'était sexy..) et mes éternelles converses.

Je me suis parfumée, et maquillée, avant d'ôter le brillant à lèvres: Edward n'apprécierait sans doute pas d'être maquillé à mon contact. Je me suis demandée comment faisaient les filles pour ne pas barbouiller leurs petits amis de rouge à lèvre? Rosalie, pour ne citer qu'elle, portait toujours du rouge à lèvre mais pas Emmett!Elle devait bien avoir un truc!

Je suis sortie de chez moi avec un bon quart d'heure d'avance, mais Edward était déjà là!

On avait échangé que deux textos ce matin-là (lui aussi devait être occupé à se préparer!).

On a échangé qu'un rapide baiser quand je me suis assise: la voiture de patrouille de mon père juste à côté était du genre dissuasif!

Mais il a roulé un peu et s'est garé quelques pâtés de maison plus loin: là on s'est embrassés encore et encore, tellement qu'on en a perdu la notion du temps…

Le portable d'Edward a vibré.

Plusieurs fois…

Il a fini par quitter mes lèvres pour aller lire ses messages: ils étaient tous de sa sœur..

« tes ou le kour a commencé! »

Il a sursauté:

« Mince! Bella! Il est presque 8 heures et demi! »

On s'est regardés, un peu affolés, puis on a éclaté de rire.

On s'est embrassé encore, et on est arrivé au Lycée à 9h00.

On a fait des mots de retard au secrétariat et on s'est séparés devant la cafeteria.

On s'est embrassé une dernière fois, devant tout le monde et Jasper et Alice nous ont applaudi…

Je me suis assise en cours, et je savais que j'avais un sourire idiot sur le visage.

Mais je m'en moquais: j'étais heureuse!

_**Ndla: il y aura un dernier bonus, encore sur Bella et Edward! A BIENTÔT!**_


	18. dernier bonus

_**Voici le dernier bonus promis!**_

_**Edward PDV**_

Ca va être sympa.

Une petite soirée juste Bella et moi et chez moi, en plus! Pas de Charlie pour me regarder de travers, ou, pire, pour nettoyer loooonguement et ostensiblement son arme de service …

Bon, d'accord, on garde aussi les bébés mais ça va être cool.

Bella va arriver vers 18H00, là elle est à son cours de modern jazz avec Alice.

Les parents vont à un concert de musique classique, c'est pour ça qu'on est de baby sitting, Bella et moi

Ma sœur et Jasper vont passer la soirée au cinéma à Port Angeles et Rose et Emmett squattent la maison des parents d'Em' qui sont pas là pour le WE.

Ils fêtent leurs deux ans et demi de liaison.

Alors Bella et moi ça va être hot hot hot! C'est pas deux bébés de 6 mois à peine qui vont nous casser l'ambiance!

En plus ils sont choux les petiots, maman les couche à 20H00 et ils dorment toute la nuit!

Ca va vraiment être super chouette!

Je cherche les parents.

Ah, les voilà dans la salle de bain en train de donner le bain aux grumeaux.

Cool on aura pas à le faire!

« Salut! Alors les petits loups sont tout propres? »

Mon père me sourit:

« Oui, ils sentent meilleur! »

Esmée me tend Alec que je réceptionne, tout nu et enveloppé dans une serviette de bain.

Je le câline et ma mère me tend ses affaires.

Je comprends le message et j'amène mon frère dans ma chambre.

Je commence à habiller le petit monstre.

Mais il gigote dans tous les sens et j'appelle Jasper à la rescousse.

Mon frère ne dit rien: lui aussi sait ce que c'est que de devoir habiller Alec.

Et encore, c'est lui le plus facile, Jane bouge plus et elle se faufile entre les doigts! Alec est plus pataud.

Jasper lui prend les bras et le plaque sur le matelas. Alec commence à faire la moue alors Jasper l'amuse:

« Mais ou c'est qu'il est le petit ourson? Ou c'est qu'il est? Il est là! Pfffffout! »

Jasper lui souffle sur le ventre, ce qui fait rire Alec mais qui ne m'aide pas à mettre sa couche!

« Jasper, enlève toi sinon je m'en fou, je te scotche les cheveux dans la couche! »

Mon frère se relève..C'est qu'il y tient, à ses boucles blondes!

On s'y met à deux aussi pour lui enfiler son body. Ce dernier est bleu marine avec un ourson dessus, et a été acheté par Alice il y a deux jours. Puis on lui met son pyjama gris clair en polaire toute douce, avec le dessin d'un ours polaire en relief.

Alice a décidé que l'animal totem d'Alec est l'ours, alors que celui de Jane est le lapin…

Bref. C'est Alice!

Alec est fin prêt pour la nuit.

Il faudrait peut-être le coiffer un peu mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me lancer là-dedans.

Jasper hésite aussi:

« Il a une drôle de touche là, avec ses cheveux en bataille! »

« Bah…Comme moi! »

« Ouais mais bon… »

Je lui ébouriffe encore plus les cheveux, à y être…

Jasper sourit:

« C'est mieux! »

Les parents arrivent avec Jane et la tendent à Jasper:

« On y va les garçons! Passez une bonne soirée! »

Dit mon père.

« Bonne soirée à vous aussi! »

« Il y a une pizza prête à cuire dans le four Edward, et aussi de quoi faire une salade, et différentes glaces dans le congélateur! Amuse toi bien au cinéma Jazz et passe une bonne soirée avec Bella, Edward! »

Les parents s'en vont.

J'ai toujours Alec dans les bras et Jasper porte Jane.

Cette dernière, vêtue d'un pyjama violet regarde Jasper d'un air extatique.

Jane adore les cheveux, et les boucles de Jasper lui plaisent particulièrement!

Mais mon frère ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de les attraper!

Nous descendons avec les bébés.

Les filles ne vont pas tarder!

En les attendant on pose les bébés par terre, sur le grand tapis.

J'attrape l'appareil photo et les bombarde.

Alec vocalise en jouant avec ses pieds et Jane fait de roulés boulés.

Jake les regarde, la queue remuante.

Jane , à force de rouler réussit à s'approcher du chien et attrape ses poils à deux mains. Jasper se précipite pour dégager le pauvre Jake et reprend Jane dans ses bras.

Je m'empare d'Alec qui commence à pleurer et la porte s'ouvre sur nos chéries.

Comme toujours, mon cœur s'emballe en voyant Bella.

Oh…Elle est si belle!

Elle porte sa tenue de modern jazz, à savoir un caleçon long gris foncé et un débardeur vert anis, et sa veste en jean par-dessus.

Nos regards se rencontrent et je me sens mieux, tout d 'un coup. Elle est là.

Je m'avance vers elle, mon petit frère toujours dans les bras et nous nous embrassons comme des fous.

La pièce est silencieuse, à part les borborygmes des bébés, Jasper et Alice doivent s'embrasser aussi, ce n'est pas bien difficile à deviner: Alice ne se tait que dans ces moments là…

Bella finit par se détacher légèrement de moi et elle prend Alec dans se bras.

Alice monte prendre une douche et Jasper s'empresse de me coller Jane dans les bras dans le but visible de partager la douche de ma sœur.

Je regarde Bella qui envoie un texto à son père, tenant son téléphone le plus éloigné possible des petites mains avides d'Alec.

Jane commence à fatiguer elle chouine.

« On les fait manger? »

Propose Bella.

« C'est un peu tôt mais on leur donnera du lait avant de les coucher »

Nous installons Jane et Alec dans leurs chaises hautes et je sors l'assiette du frigo.

Au début, on leur faisait une assiette chacun, mais c'était pénible alors maintenant ils partagent la même assiette et basta.

De toutes façons, Alec mange trois fois plus que Jane et comme ça, ça se voit moins.

Je renifle l'assiette que je sors du micro onde: pommes de terre/chou fleur, apparemment. Ils aiment bien ça, ouf!

Comme je sais que ça fait fondre ma chérie je les fais manger…

« Allez … une cuiller pour papa…Une cuiller pour maman…Une cuiller pour Bella…Une cuiller pour Edward…Une cuiller pour Jake… »

Ca j'aurais pas du: Jane ,la bouche pleine de purée se met à aboyer, m'aspergeant de purée…

Bella rit de bon cœur et je ne peux que déposer un bisou sur la joue de ma petite sœur qui me sourit de toute sa dent et demi.

Alec finit l'assiette et pendant ce temps Bella donne un bout de pain à Jane.

« Je peux leur donner leur dessert? »

Je regarde Bella en souriant:

« Tu t'es réservé le plus facile pour la fin? »

« Oui! »

Elle ouvre un petit pot de compote pomme/banane et pour le coup Jane ne donne pas sa part à son frère. Puis ils engloutissent un yaourt selon le même schéma que la compote: une cuiller chacun.

Jasper et Alice font une rapide apparition, pour embrasser les bébés.

« Passez une bonne soirée! »

Leur dit Bella.

« Merci! Vous aussi! »

Ils filent pour ne pas être en retard.

Nous voilà seuls à la maison.

On s'installe au salon pour amuser les bébés jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de les coucher.

Bella s'allonge par terre et prend les bébés sur elle en gazouillant avec eux.

Jake s'allonge tout prêt et les regarde, la langue pendante. Nessie, la minette de Rose vient se coucher à côté de moi sur le canapé.

Merde, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

C'est tellement ça que je veux plus tard: Bella, une maison , un chien, un chat et des enfants (pas des jumeaux par contre! Trop dur! )

Je me lève et file à la salle de bains. Je me mouche et me passe de l'eau sur le visage.

Pourquoi notre mère biologique nous a abandonnés? POURQUOI? Le père de Jazz et Rose avait un problème psychiatrique, il n'était pas responsable, mais ma mère? Elle a juste pas voulu de nous.

Et c'est dur.

Je respire profondément et pense à Esmée. A présent, ma mère c'est elle.

Elle m'aime, je l'aime.

Et j'ai Bella.

Et avec elle je construirai une vraie famille, un jour, bientôt.

On gratte à la porte.

« Edward, ça va? »

« Oui, j'arrive »

Je souffle et ouvre la porte.

Bella me regarde, un peu inquiète, un bébé dans chaque bras.

Je les prend contre moi.

Voilà, ça va mieux.

On retourne au salon et je sais que Bella a tout comprit, même si elle ne m'a rien demandé.

C'est juste que c'est comme ça, Bella et moi.

Je m'allonge prêt d'eux et on se passe les bébés en riant.

Le téléphone de Bella sonne. C'est Rose, qui veut de nouvelles de ses agneaux.

Sacré Rosalie. Mais je reconnais qu'elle adore les petits, à la folie.

A 19H30 on leur donne du lait d'Esmée, à la tasse, puis on va tous les quatre dans la salle de bain privée des parents.

Bella est super à l'aise ave ceux, c'est génial.

Elle change la couche d'Alec et je me charge de celle de Jane.

« Qui c'est qui va faire un gros dodo pendant que Bella et Edward vont s'amuser un peu? C'est Jane et Alec! Et on ne se réveille pas, comprit, on laisse le grands faire leurs petites cochonneries! »

Jane rit et Alec me regarde, les yeux ronds.

Bella grogne:

« Non mais ça va pas de leur dire ça Edward! T'es inconscient! »

« Bah ils ont 6 mois, c'est bon! »

« Ouais mais si tu dis un truc pareil devant Rosalie… »

Ah oui. En effet. J'en frémis et je me tais.

On se faufile dans la chambre ou la lumière est déjà tamisée.

On enfile les bébés dans leurs turbulettes et à peine dans leurs lits, ils se mettent à pleurer.

C'est toujours comme ça.

On les embrasse et on leur caresse la joue puis on remonte la boite à musique.

Et on sort sur la pointe des pieds.

On reste dans le couloir, devant la porte, à attendre que le silence se fasse, ce qui arrive dans les 10 minutes.

Des bébés en or, on dirait.

Et là, je saute sur Bella.

La charge sur mon épaule et on monte direct dans ma chambre!

Je la balance sur le lit en riant.

Elle rit aussi et me bascule sur le dos, s'installant sur moi à califourchon.

J'en profite pour soulever son débardeur et je siffle d'excitation en voyant sa magnifique poitrine encore emprisonnée dans un soutien gorge style débardeur de sport noir, mais qui met ses seins en valeur, comme tout ce qu'elle porte d'ailleurs.

« Bella…Je t'aime ma puce! Tu es si belle! »

« Je t'aime aussi…On prend une douche ensemble? »

« Oh oui! »

On court à la salle de bain.

On est nus en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire!

Je l'aime…Je l'aime tellement.

Ma petite puce.

Si mignonne, si douce, si…Oh ma chérie…

Une douche à deux c'est un excellent préliminaire. Surtout quand, comme moi, on passe ses mains partout sur sa copine, en prétextant la laver, mais en faisant tout pour l'exciter à fond!

Je m'attarde sur les endroits que je sais érogènes chez elle: les seins bien sur, le creux de son dos, la face interne de ses cuisses et son ventre.

Puis je m'attarde longuement sur son sexe, le masse doucement, avant d'écarter ses petites lèvres et de venir doucement titiller son clitoris.

Bella n'est pas en reste et caresse sensuellement mon pénis déjà totalement tendu et brulant, l'effleurant avant de le prendre à pleine main, caressant mes bourses, puis faisant courir ses doigts le long de ma hampe puis de mon gland.

Je craque le premier et ouvre le robinet pour nous rincer.

On se sèche le plus vite possible.

« Bella j'en peux plus, j'ai tellement envie de toi… »

Elle gémit pour toute réponse.

On se faufile enfin sous les draps, frissonnant de désir.

On s'embrasse encore, avidement, mais les choses sérieuses ont commencé et j'accélère le mouvement.

Je m'insinue entre ses cuisses et elle soulève les hanches pour faciliter la pénétration.

Nous gémissons ensemble.

Je suis chez moi. En elle. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un, totalement imbriqués l'un dans l'autre.

Je la regarde. Son visage est marqué par le plaisir, ses pommettes sont rouges, ses yeux brillants, son sourire langoureux.

Nous nous embrassons encore et encore, tandis que mes mouvements en elle prennent de l'ampleur.

Je suis tendu vers notre délivrance.

Totalement concentré sur notre plaisir commun.

Sauf que Bella sursaute et me repousse.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça!

« Edward! J'ai entendu pleurer! »

« Mais nooooon! Allez bébé, on était pas loin! »

Mais elle m'échappe et se précipite vers la porte, nue et magnifique.

Dès qu'elle l'ouvre j'entends plus nettement des pleurs aigus, que j'identifie sans peine comme étant ceux de Jane.

MERDE!

Bella se précipite dans mon tee shirt, moi dans mon caleçon et nous nous ruons en bas.

Jane sanglote dans son lit, mais Alec, lui, dort à poings fermés.

Bella sort ma sœur de son lit et la câline.

Jane a une joue très rouge et je sais ce que ça veut dire: elle sort une dent.

Mon érection est un peu retombée mais c'est douloureux quand même!

Bien sur je plains ma petite sœur mais je me plains encore plus moi.

Mais Bella gazouille des mots doux à Jane qui niche son visage dans le cou de Bella, son pouce dans la bouche.

« Bella, il faut lui un sirop contre la douleur , j'ai vu mon père faire »

« Ah… »

« Ouais, comme tu dis »

Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain et la vue de son petit cul dépassant du tee shirt me met dans une situation plutôt inconfortable.

Je déglutis et les rejoins.

Bella a assis Jane sur la table à langer et lui passe un peu d'eau sur la joue.

Jane hoquette mais ne pleure plus.

Je sors le flacon de paracétamol liquide du placard.

Je regarde les instructions.

C'est assez simple il faut lui donner en fonction de son poids.

Mais combien pèse Jane?

« Alors? Elle va se remettre à pleurer! »

« Ben il faut savoir combien elle pèse! »

« Ou est la balance? »

« Là… »

Bella monte sur la balance avec le bébé dans les bras puis me la tend et se pèse toute seule.

« Bon, donc une dose de 6 kgs 300! »

Je prépare la dose et Bella se charge de le faire prendre à Jane qui le fait sans rechigner: OUF!

« Bon on la recouche! »

J'ai le sourire. Et la trique.

Alec dort comme un bienheureux, en travers de son lit et le doudou sut la tête.

Mais à peine on fait mine de la remettre dans son lit que Jane ouvre la bouche pour hurler.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Bella reprend la petite ainsi que son doudou et sort de la chambre.

« Il faut attendre que le médicament fasse effet! »

Je me morfonds.

Mais je remonte dans ma chambre avec ma petite amie et ma sœur.

On s'installe dans le lit et Bella berce Jane, et lui masse même la gencive.

Jane pleure un peu, sans doute que maman lui manque…

Finalement, au bout de presque une heure, elle s'endort sur Bella qui lui caresse doucement la tête.

Je suis ému. Bella est vraiment maternelle avec mon frère et ma sœur.

Elle sera une super bonne maman!

Quand Jane dort profondément je la prends doucement dans mes bras et la descends dans son lit.

Je la pose avec des ruses qui en remontreraient à tous mes copains Quileutes et je remonte en courant.

Bella fait semblant de dormir mais quand je lui saute dessus elle se met à rire.

J'arrache son tee shirt.

Elle se glisse contre moi, vers le bas de mon corps et je me tends.

Elle prend mon sexe dans sa bouche et je ferme les yeux, savourant la douceur de sa langue le long de ma hampe.

Elle me suce comme j'aime, comme je lui ai appris.

C'est bon et je suis dur en quelques minutes.

J'ai envie de lui rendre la pareille et je vais ensuite à mon tour lécher sa petite minette.

J'adore son gout, son odeur surtout. Ca sent le plaisir…

Elle est déjà très humide mais elle coule encore plus sous ma langue.

Comme elle envers moi, je sais ce qu'elle aime!

Je titille son clitoris en douceur et glisse un doigt puis deux en elle, l'ouvrant pour moi, pour ce qui va suivre.

Elle gémit fortement et je n'y tiens plus.

« Bella…Je viens! »

« Oui! Oh oui viens! Je te veux en moi! »

Je la pénètre et nous haletons ensemble.

J'en ai vraiment trop envie et je pousse fort en elle, butant d'emblée au fond de son ventre.

Elle plante ses ongles dans mon dos et je m'enfonce encore plus fortement en elle, ressortant pour mieux la pénétrer, encore et encore!

Bella se lâche, et je sais qu'elle est très proche du plaisir ultime.

« Oui! Oh oui! C'est si bon! Encore! ENCORE! »

« Ma chérie! Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi! Ooooooooh! »

Elle passe ses jambes autour de ma taille et mes allées et venues en elle en sont encore facilitées….

Elle part une demi seconde avant moi et quand je la sens se resserrer autour de moi je pars aussi, le plaisir jaillissant de moi en même temps que mon sperme se repend dans le ventre de Bella.

Je me laisse aller sur elle dans un état de béatitude presque aussi bon que l'orgasme lui-même!

On se câline.

Je la tiens bien serrée contre moi:

« Je t'aime tellement ma puce…C'est tellement incroyablement bon de faire l'amour avec toi… »

« Mmmmhhh! Je sais! Moi aussi je t'aime…On dort? Je suis naze… »

Je tire la couette sur elle pour toute réponse et elle plonge rapidement dans le sommeil.

Mais moi je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Je me lève et tends l'oreille, mais aucun bruit ne me parvient d'en bas.

Je retourne dans mon lit et contemple longuement ma copine. Mon miracle.

Qu'elle puisse m'aimer me parait encore si incroyable.

Ma mère se moque bien de moi mais Bella m'aime.

Et je préfère ça que le contraire, sincèrement.


End file.
